Quando nos tornamos um só
by Shampoo Briefs
Summary: Videl está insegura! Alguma coisa está mudando nela...Romance que conta o início do namoro de Videl e Gohan.
1. Chapter 1 Angústia

Videl estava sentada em sua mesa de trabalho, o dia havia sido relativamente calmo e agora a fome batia. Olhou no relógio e se dirigiu a cozinha para fazer um lanche. Fazia algum tempo, ela havia começado a trabalhar em um hotel que seu pai entrara como sócio. Ele agora estava metido em vários empreendimentos, haviam muitas empresas que queriam vincular seu nome ao grande salvador do mundo, e ela Videl, conseguira um emprego de gerente em uma hotel de pequeno porte, fazia isso em meio turno para conseguir conciliar seus estudos na universidade.

Videl, então, sozinha, serviu-se de café e alguns biscoitos e ficou lá, sentada matutando. Fazia algum tempo que esses pensamentos não a largavam. Tentava a todo custo concentrar-se em outras coisas, mas a qualquer brecha sua mente retornava aos mesmos questionamentos. Não! Não, ela não era assim...insegura, frágil. Logo ela que uns tempos atrás ajudara seu namorado a combater o crime pelas ruas das grandes cidades!Isso havia ficado no passado. Agora ambos estavam na universidade, estudavam junto, no mesmo curso, mas mal se viam. Ele também estava trabalhando, conseguira uma vaga em um laboratório de ciências e tecnologia, dentro da universidade, era um pesquisador.

Fazia praticamente dois anos que se conheciam. Depois daqueles tempos tumultuados haviam tido o primeiro encontro oficial e o namoro começou. Passou muito rápido! Veio o fim do ensino médio, a época do vestibular, a correria dos primeiros semestres e o início da vida profissional. Não podia reclamar! Ah como amava aquele rapaz! Cada vez mais! Tudo estava indo bem, mas ela estava insatisfeita...o pior era que não sabia de quem era a culpa, ou se o problema era com ela, quem estava errado, ou se ela estava ficando louca!  
Ah não dava mais! Parecia bobagem, mas precisava conversar com  
alguém...Então Videl não teve dúvidas:

_alô? Bulma? Oi! Aqui é a Videl tudo bem? Desculpa eu ligar no seu celular, mas é que eu preciso falar com você, será que eu poderia passar ai amanhã? ...Hunnn as 16? Claro! Pra mim está ótimo! Valeu! Beijos até amanhã.


	2. Chapter 2 Planos

O dia estava frio e chuvoso, apesar de ser final de primavera. Bulma estava no táxi, dirigindo-se para sua casa quando Videl lhe ligou. Estava já há sete dias longe de casa, estivera em um congresso fora do país.

Em casa, na sala principal encontravam-se seu pai e Yamcha sentados à mesa maior e Vegeta no sofá, com as costas apoiada no braço do sofá, as pernas dobradas, vendo TV e tomando um café relaxadamente. Bulma entrou pela porta morrendo de frio, pois estava com um de seus tradicionais vestidos tubinho e apenas um leve casaco de linha para se proteger.

- Boa tarde a todos!

-Boa tarde minha filha, que bom que voltou! Trunks não parava de pedir que horas você chegaria!

-Sim papai, acabei de falar com ele e mamãe lá na cozinha. E você Yamcha o que faz por aqui?Faz tanto tempo que eu não te via! Pensei que tinha sumido de vez!

-Ah... Eu vim pedir um favor a seu pai... Meu avião, eu tive um pequeno acidente, algumas peças quebraram e a reposição é muito cara... Trouxe então, o GPS, O altímetro e o navegador digital pra ver se ele pode consertar - falou o ex- ladrão com cara de vergonha.

-Claro que meu pai pode consertar! Como que você se acidentou? Aposto que estava bêbado!

-Ora! Claro que não... Eu só tinha bebido um pouquinho!

- Hunn não falei! Ta virando delinqüente depois de velho... - Bulma não o deixou responder e começou a reclamar do frio:

-Que droga de cidade! Como esfriou! Eu já estava pensando em chegar e ir direto pra piscina!

Enquanto falava, Bulma se dirigiu até Vegeta, ela sentou-se entre as pernas dele encostando suas costas no peito do Saiyajin.

-Me dá esse café Vegeta!

-Nossa como você está gelada Bulma!Também! Olha essa roupa, anda pelada por ai!

-Ah Vegeta, nem vem, como eu ia saber que aqui o tempo ficou louco e estaria frio assim! E para de reclamar e me esquenta!

Vegeta então aconchegou Bulma com seus braços. A moça soltou um suspiro de satisfação, ainda mais quando ele encostou seu queixo no ombro dela e lhe beijou discretamente o pescoço!Ela então, virou sua cabeça e encostou seus lábio no dele. Vegeta que não costumava gostar de demonstrações de afeto em público, retribui o beijo, já que o público se tratava do Yamcha...

- Está muito cansada? - Sussurrou o Saiyajin a ouvido dela, com olhar malicioso!

-Sim, mas a saudade é maior! - Respondeu ela, também sussurrando e fazendo carinho em seu rosto... - Vou falar com Trunks e te espero lá em cima...

-Gente estou muito cansada! Preciso tomar um banho e tirar uma soneca! - Bulma se despediu de seu pai e do convidado!

Yamcha olhou para eles com olhar desconfiado...

Ela então subiu até o quarto do filho e prometeu a ele que depois dela descansar, lhe daria os presentes que comprou na viagem. E que era pra ele descer e jogar vídeo-game com o Yamcha – o que deixou o garoto muito animado!

Bulma entrou em seu quarto!Tirou seu sapato, o casaco e deitou em sua cama! Ah! Ela estava realmente cansada! Como era bom sua casa, seu quarto, sua cama...

Vegeta, entrou pela porta, trancando-a. Ela foi ao seu encontro, mas ele a puxou com força para seus braços e lhe beijou desesperadamente.

- Você é louca? Me deixar por 7 dias!?Você disse que eram apenas 3 dias!

-Ora Vegeta, não lhe deixei, apenas resolvi ficar mais para fechar alguns negócios!E para de reclamar de novo! Não tem mais nada interessante pra fazer não? - Bulma estava tirando a camisa dele...

O Saiyajin a deitou na cama, tirou seu vestido, seu sutiã, a beijou nos lábios, com amor, com saudades. Ah! O cheiro da pele dela o acalmava, era o melhor perfume que ele podia sentir. Vegeta beijou cada um de seus seios e levantou de cima dela, tirou sua calça, a calcinha de sua mulher, abriu espaço entre as coxas dela...Sim, mais tarde ele a beijaria toda, a acariciaria, faria tudo que ela quisesse, mas agora precisava acalmar seu corpo, aquietar seu a penetrou de uma vez. Bulma respondeu com um gemido:

- Aaahh Vegetaa! Que saudades! - Falou ela agarrando os cabelos do homem e puxando-o mais para perto!

Vegeta intensificou a investidas e a beijou intensamente, e assim eles se amaram até seus corpos se acalmarem!

Após o sexo, o casal descansou em baixo de um edredom, ela o abraçou e disse:

- Vegeta....

- Hunnn

- Sabe...eu andei pensando...

- Lá vem coisa!

- Cala a boca, não vou mais falar então! - Resmungou ela, brava!

- Fala de uma vez mulher, não enrola!

-Eu queria ter mais um filho!

Silêncio....

- Sabe, eu já não sou mais tão jovem, tem que ser agora! E eu andei falando com a namorada do pai da ChiChi, sabe aquela bruxa vidente?*, E ela disse que tem uma ervas ótimas pra estimular a ovulação... E ainda aumenta o desejo sexual!Que você acha...

-Faça como quiser! - Interrompeu o Saiyajin bruscamente.

Isso para Bulma soou como um sonoro SIM! A mulher o abraçou com mais força:

- Eu te amo tanto seu chato!

- Se amasse não passaria sete dias fora!

- La vem de novo...

Deitaram para descansar um pouco. Bulma começou a imaginar a nova gravidez. Já estava com isso na cabeça há algum tempo, sendo que já tinha pegado as ervas com a velha feiticeira, e desde sua última menstruação, durante a viagem, já havia decidido não tomar mais a pílula.

*Inspiado na Fic "O diário de Bulma ( Leda Verônica, capítulo 23).


	3. Chapter 3 Confissões

O dia seguinte amanheceu sem chuva! O sol timidamente tomava conta, dando as caras do verão.

Videl se preparava para ir até a casa de Bulma, como combinado. Estava se achando ridícula, e por um triz não desistiu! Acabou pegando umas cápsulas Hoi- Poi estragadas do hotel para, ao menos, ter uma desculpa para querer falar com ela. Chegando lá, Videl foi recebida pela dona da casa que a chamou pra tomar alguma coisa no jardim.

-Oiii videl! Que bons ventos te trazem aqui?Aceita um Martini?

- Bulma...Eu aceito um suco ou um chá por favor!

- Sem essa! Já ta na idade de aceitar um Martini! Toma ai!Se quiser pode optar entre Martini, Bloody Mary ou um licor de Amarula!

-Pode ser um Martini então...- Falou a moça meio intimidada!

-Bulma...Sabe to trabalhando lá no hotel...Então, esses dias vi que umas cápsulas estavam com defeito, e então resolvi vir direto aqui...

A cientista pegou as cápsulas, levou-as para dentro e em 10 minutos voltou com elas arrumadas.

-Pronto Videl! Estão arrumadas! Agora pode desembuchar o real motivo de ter vindo aqui falar comigo!

Videl toma todo seu drink em um gole só, e Bulma lhe serve um pouco mais sentindo a tensão da menina!

- Bom...Eu nem sei como começar...

-Do começo

-Não tem começo!

-Vai falando então, pode ter certeza que eu vou te entender!

-Sabe Bulma...Eu ando muito insegura com a minha relação com o Gohan...

-Você não sabe se ele lhe ama?

-Não sei Bulma! Ele sempre ressalta isso, e eu amo ele imensamente!A gente ta junto há quase um ano e meio, nunca brigamos...Mas..Mas...Ele mal me beijou sabe...A gente se beija, se abraça, se declara um ao outro, mas sempre assim...De leve, superficial.

- Continua Videl...- Disse a dona da casa vendo a menina hesitar.

- ...Não sei se é algum problema comigo..eu queria mais, queria me sentir desejada, tenho vontade de beijar ele profundamente, abraçar com força, sentir o corpo dele no meu -Videl falava isso olhando para o chão, quase chorando! - Eu sei que ele é tímido, mas tanto assim? Já estamos juntos a um bom tempo! Será que só eu sinto isso? Ele não me quer? Será que ele não tem atração por mim? Será que é pelas minhas roupas, pelo meu jeito? Será que ele me acha feia? Ou será que o problema está dentro de mim? Eu estou errada querendo isso...Ele me respeita e eu reclamo? Eu penso nisso toda hora Bulma! Não consigo mais ficar perto dele. Essa semana ele achou que eu estava mal ou estava braba com ele...E de certa forma estou sabe..não sei explicar, será que sou pervertida?

Videl falou tudo como se fosse uma metralhadora disparando sem parar! Chorava pelo canto dos olhos com a cabeça baixa, envergonhada...Bulma segurou na mão da menina e levantou seu queixo:

-Videl...Calma, por favor! Você devia ter vindo falar comigo antes! Não precisava ficar nessa angústia toda! Primeiro menina: você não está errada não!E nem é pervertida!Pelo contrário, é uma mulher!Uma mulher normal!Na sua idade isso é tão natural, é tão bom e bonito!Não precisa se envergonhar!

-Mas ele não...

-Ele não o que? Não sente a mesma coisa? Ora bolas Videl, claro que ele sente!Gohan lhe ama, ele lhe acha linda, gosta de você como você é! O problema Videl é que ele foi criado e cresceu numa família muito conservadora...Você sabe disso. Ele além de tímido deve achar que você vai se sentir constrangida, ele está inseguro também! Ele tem medo de te ofender, que você fique brava com ele ou coisa pior. Além do mais Videl, pro homem é mais difícil de controlar certas coisas, um beijo mais molhado, um abraço bem perto, um carinho mais íntimo...Seria visível a excitação dele, e seria difícil para ele parar, ainda mais nessa idade, e ele se sentiria constrangido – ah que idade boa! Se eu tivesse conhecido meu Vegeta naquela época – Pensou Bulma em voz alta.

- Videl...Você está me entendendo?

- Sim...Mas o que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Infelizmente Videl você vai ter que fazer quenem a mãe dele fez com o pai – Tomar a iniciativa!

- Mas Bulma...

- Mas nada! Você é uma garota forte, decidida, independente! Olha só Videl eu tenho um plano...

-Um plano...Videl repetiu essa últimas palavras

-Sim, não é beeeem um plano com uma fórmula, é mais uma sugestão! Presta atenção heim: Videl você vai ter que tomar a iniciativa. Primeiro, quando vocês estiverem sozinhos, e se beijarem, você beija ele mais forte, mas mostre a ele que é isso que você quer! Você tem que dizer!Se ele se encabular, diga que não precisa, que você gosta de ver o quanto ele lhe deseja! Tenho certeza que é só desse start que ele precisa!

-Será tia? - Falou Videl mais descontraída com o álcool do Martini...

-Claro...Faça isso algumas vezes...vá aumentando as carícias aos pouco...Guie as mãos dele, use as suas. -Bulma deu uma piscadinha e Videl corou!

-Mas...por favor Videl siga uns conselhos: Não deixe que a primeira vez de  
vocês aconteça em um local estranho, pois daí vocês estarão mais preocupados em não serem pegos, em fazer tudo rápido, ou estarão desconfortáveis e não vai rolar bem heim! Ah e o mais importante! Consulte um ginecologista urgente e comece a tomar pílula!Ah você não sabe como é fácil engravidar de um Saiyajin!

- Mas tia...Eu não estava penando nisso assim tão rápido!

-Não estava pensando, mas vai começar a pensar bem rapidinho logo depois do beijo mais quente!

Videl e Bulma riram..

-Ok! Eu vou tentar!

-Ah mais uma dica! Use umas roupas mais ousadas..nada muito diferente do que você costuma usar, apenas uns decotes, umas saias...Certamente ele vai notar e não vai tirar o olho!

- Obrigada tia...Desculpa por eu ter vindo aqui e ocupar seu tempo com meus problemas pessoais!

-Capaaaaaaaaz Videl! Eu adoro falar sobre isso...Não vejo hora de dar conselhos a uma nora! E eu tenho idade pra ser sua mãe!Pode vir ou ligar quando quiser pra falar disso heim! Ah e se quiser te dou o número de um gineco ótimo que fica perto do seu trabalho!

Videl agradeceu e pegou número do telefone.

Vegeta chegou para Bulma questionando o que a filha do charlatão queria, e ela lhe explicou tudo...

-Hunnn então o filho do Kakaroto tá negando fogo?!! - Falou o Saiyajin maldoso.

- Ai Vegeta nem vou te responder...

-Olha Bulma, você não devia ter sugerido pra ela provocar o Gohan...Não lembra que o Gohan se tranforma em outro quando é provocado..heheheheh? - Disse Vegeta ainda maldoso...

- Ela vai se dar bem então..hahahahhahahaha...- Falou Bulma, maliciosa!


	4. Chapter 4 Um começo

No dia seguinte Videl ligou para o médico indicado por Bulma. Por sorte a secretária mal humorada a reconheceu como sendo filha de Mister Satã e a encaixou para o mesmo dia, ainda mais porque a consulta seria particular e não paga por plano de saúde nenhum!

Videl comprou, assim que saiu da consulta, o contrasseptivo indicado para ela, e começaria a tomar assim que sua próxima menstruação chegasse o que seria em um ou dois dias.

Passaram-se, então, duas semanas rapidamente. O tempo agora estava muito agradável, fazia sol e durante a tarde era quente, mas nem tanto. Era sábado e Videl havia combinado com Gohan de almoçar em sua casa.

Acordou muito bem nesse dia, e na hora de vestir-se preferiu uma regata branca mais ousada que havia comprado. A blusa tinha um decote redondo, bem acentuado, que era contornado por uma renda branca delicada. Vestiu uma legui, como de costume, mas essa era rosa e bem justa, o que a deixava sensual, mas discreta ainda.

Chichi fizera um super almoço, pois, além de Videl, Trunks também viera almoçar. Após a comilança, o casal tentou ficar um pouco a sós, mas as crianças não deixavam. Trunks e Goten queriam que o Gohan lutasse com eles, e não paravam de pentelhar o rapaz.

- Videl, porque não vamos voar um pouco por ai...

- Claro Gohan, eu já ia sugerir isso.

A moça então pensou rápido! Começaria seu plano hoje!

Voaram pelo bosque da montanha Paoz, como sempre faziam, até que Videl avistou o topo da cachoeira que eles costumavam banhar-se durante os dias quentes. Videl pousou no topo da cascata, antes da queda. Lá o riacho era calmo e cristalino. A moça ficou contemplando o local! Ah como estava belo! Os carvalhos estavam repondo suas folhas esverdeadas, os Ginkos balançavam com o vento quente, os dentes-de-leão dispersavam suas sementes enchendo o ar de leves plumas e as cerejeiras estavam começando a florir. Videl parou em baixo de uma cerejeira contemplando a flor rosa e delicada. Gohan ficou admirando sua bela namorada e aproximou-se para beijá-la.

Gohan tocou seus lábios no dela e Videl soube que agora ela deveria agir. Isso a deixou excitada, fazendo uma carga de adrenalina correr por suas veias e seu rosto corar.

Videl então, delicadamente penetrou sua língua dentro da boca dele, e chupo-lhe os lábios com paixão. Gohan se afastou por um segundo estranhando, mas Videl logo o puxou novamente para perto e sussurrou:

-Por favor, me beije, me beije Gohan! De verdade!

Gohan, então abraçou com força Videl e a encostou no tronco da árvore, beijando-a como nunca havia feito antes. Gohan afundou sua língua dentro dela por um longo tempo, sugando seus lábios com força beijando-a até ficar sem fôlego. Videl então virou seu rosto fazendo com que Gohan beijasse seu pescoço. O rapaz obedeceu, e a moça dobrou uma se suas pernas encaixando na cintura de seu homem. Gohan segurou na coxa dela e se encaixou contra o quadril dela, enquanto descia seus beijos para o decote acentuado da moça. Ah, Gohan nunca se sentira assim! Já havia se sentido excitado, mas não como agora. Seu membro latejava, e pressioná-lo contra o corpo de Videl em movimentos contínuos lhe causava uma ótima sensação, mas o deixava mais e mais duro. Videl também estava nas nuvens, sentindo seu homem lhe querendo, puxou - o pelo cabelo, fazendo-o ficar mais próximo ainda, esfregando seu corpo no dele. Gohan descendo uma de suas mãos parou nas nádegas de Videl, firmes e redondas, bem delineadas pela legui justa e tocou-as de leve tirando logo em seguida e afastando-se da moça.

-O que foi Gohan?

- Desculpa Videl! - Gohan falou isso envergonhado olhando para baixo e Videl se deu conta que o que Bulma disse estava realmente correto, e ele estava com vergonha de sua ereção que era bem nítida sob a calça.

-Ora Gohan, não se desculpe. Você não percebeu que eu estou louca por você? - Videl falava quase em um tom implorativo- Eu gosto de sentir você excitado, gosto e quero sabe se você me deseja...

Videl foi interrompida por um Gohan sedento que voltou a lhe beijar dizendo que a desejava muito há muito tempo!

- Gohan...Eu também estou muito excitada...você que sentir também? - Ousou falar Videl...

Gohan corou, sentiu toda sua espinha arrepiar e pensou que iria desfalecer de tesão! Videl notou e achou melhor parar por ai. Por hoje já havia tido grandes evoluções.

- Goten vá chamar seu irmão aqui, eu quero falar com ele... – Gritou ChiChi com o filho mais novo que não desgrudava do vídeo-game.

-Eu não!

-Porque não? Garoto mal educado!

-Porque eu tenho nojo, acabei de ver ele e a Videl lá fora se passando a língua enquanto se beijam...

-Ah meu pai e minha mãe também sempre fazem isso – Completou Trunks sem noção...

Chichi corou e sua expressão mostrou um ódio crescente. Goku que estava lendo uma revista enterrou a cara para dentro da mesma, fingindo não estar ai.

-Vá chamar ele agora mesmo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gohan e Videl que já haviam retornado estavam se despedindo, e praticando aquilo que acabaram de aprender a gostar. Ao ser chamado, Gohan foi para dentro de casa e Videl lhe seguiu.

-Gohan! A Bulma me ligou e disse que reservou umas cabanas em uma colônia de férias para os meninos irem se divertir. Vai o seu avô, a namorada dele, O mestre Kame e o Oolong, só que eu não acho seguro isso...Se eles aprontarem precisam de alguém como você lá. Então você e a Videl vão também. Eles vão Sábado de manhã, então se programem para cuidar das crianças. – Chichi estava com cara de cruel.

- Mas mãe...

-Sem mais nem menos!

- Nós vamos sim, senhora ChiChi, com prazer. – Emendou Videl.

Já na saída, Videl tirou seu avião da cápsula...

- Videl, você não precisa ir...Pode deixar que vou só eu, eu sei que é programa de índio...

- Gohan! Eu vou sim, senão que outra oportunidade nós teremos de ficar sozinhos sem sua mãe por perto?

Gohan novamente sentiu sua espinha arrepiar.


	5. Chapter 5 Preparativos

Bulma estava na cozinha arrumando os últimos preparativos para o fim de semana das crianças. Daqui a pouco Goku viria pegar Trunks. Vegeta estava parado encostado na pia, bebendo um suco, enquanto olhava Bulma arrumar tudo. A mulher então, precisando alcançar as partes mais alta do aéreo da cozinha ficou dando pulinhos, mas com o vestido curto que ela usava ficava difícil.

-Vegeta não fica ai parado! Me ajuda!

- Que que você quer que eu faça? Não sou mais alto que você!

- Ora bolas! Pra que serve o Bukujutsu? Vocês só usam pra se espancarem nas alturas?

Vegeta, de surpresa, pegou sua mulher no colo e a levantou, segurando-a pelas nádegas. Bulma alcançou os potes que precisava e pediu pra Vegeta descê-la. O Saiyajin foi baixando-a bem rente a ele, fazendo seus corpos roçarem. Quando ela tocou os pés no chão, ele segurou-a bem forte na cintura:

- Que graça teria eu levitar?

Vegeta grudou seus lábios no dela dando-lhe um beijo molhado e voluptuoso. O casal começou a se agarrar. Bulma andava com muito desejo, como nos tempos que começara a se encontrar com Vegeta. Não sabia se as ervas que a velha haviam dado realmente a faziam ovular mais ou só aumentavam seu tesão, fazendo-a querer ter mais sexo.

- Ai Vegeta...É melhor a gente parar!Trunks pode aparecer...

-Eu vou sentir o Kii dele se ele tiver chegando...

- Mas o Goku...Ele tá pra chegar, e você sabe como ele costuma chegar... - Bulma era toda hora calada pela boca de seu companheiro. Vegeta a beijava enquanto levantava seu curto vestido e explorava o interior de suas coxas com as mãos.

- E ai pessoal!

Apareceu Goku, do nada, utilizando seu inconveniente Shunkan Idou...

Os dois pulam na mesma hora com o susto, Bulma sentiu seu coração quase parar...Essa mania idiota do Goku sempre deixava Vegeta com ódio.

- Hehe..Foi mal ai! – Fala o Saiyajin dando-se conta do fora que dera.

- Vou ver se Trunks está pronto...- Diz Bulma retirando-se e arrumando o vestido.

- Calma ai Vegeta, não precisa ficar bravo...Vocês vão ter o fim de semana  
todo! - Goku fala pra ele cutucando-lhe com o cotovelo, dando uma piscadela...- Ah, ei...Dá pra ficar de costas...não é agradável te ver excitado...- Fala Goku... E Vegeta se dá conta que estava apenas com sua bermuda de malha colada que usa pra treinar, deixando seu volume bem amostra...

- Cala boca kakaroto, a casa é minha.

Vegeta bravo pensa um pouco como irritar Goku:

- Então quer dizer que daqui uns dias você e ChiChi serão avôs...!

Goku, que já tinha se servido de refrigerante se engasga:

- Quê?

- Que o quê Kakaroto? Será que você não percebeu? Porque você acha que seu filho mais velho e a namorada dele aceitaram numa boa essa missão idiota de cuidar dos pirralhos? Que lugar mais eles poderiam ficar a salvo dos olhos de general de sua mulher? E você sabe como é né? Jovens, bebidas, mato, noite... - Agora foi a vez de Vegeta cutucar Goku com o cotovelo.

Goku ficou pensativo...Será que Vegeta tinha razão? Nesse instante Bulma volta com Trunks:

- Vou dizer pela última vez Trunks: nada de voar, nada de brigar, nada de expandir o kii, e se vocês soltarem uma bolinha de energia o Gohan está avisado pra me ligar na hora e Vegeta vai lá pegar e encher vocês de porrada – Falou Bulma utilizando psicologia infantil para Saiyajins.

- Já sei, já sei mama, não sou surdo!

O menino segurou na mão de Goku que se despediu dizendo:

- Aproveitem o fim de semana sozinhooos....E sumiu na frente deles

Vegeta na mesma hora agarrou sua mulher:

- Onde paramos?- O saiyajin arrastou Bulma para o quarto

Lá dentro ele jogou-a na cama

- Vegeta...Hoje eu quero um super saiyajin na minha cama – Bulma falou com voz sexy demonstrando todo seu desejo, sentindo sua calcinha encharcar de excitação .

Uma luz amarela se fez ver no quarto do casal....

Na montanha Paoz, todos já estavam prontos. Videl trouxe seu avião e iria levá-los. Goku chamou Gohan para um canto discretamente e disse:

- Heim Gohan...Pega leve lá heim...Sua mãe vai ter um treco se ela virar avó antes de vocês casarem...

Gohan engoliu a seco e não respondeu nada...


	6. Chapter 6 Aproveitando o fim de semana

Na casa do Sons, a tranqüilidade voltou..Goku acabou esquecendo sua "preocupação" com Gohan e relaxou...Aproveito o almoço que ChiChi fizera.

Após o almoço, enquanto a mulher arrumava a cozinha, Goku abriu uma bebida que seu sogro trouxera dias antes. Era feita com uma frutinha rosa que só nascia na região onde ChiChi nascera (a fruta até ganhara o apelido de sweetgyumao por seu gosto bem adocicado). A bebida era de cor rosa, aspecto cremoso como uma cerveja, mas doce e com um alto teor alcoólico devido a fermentação de seus açúcares. Goku tomava com gosto, por ser bem doce, agradava ao seu paladar. Lá pelo sétimo copo, Goku se levanta (a bebida já estava fazendo efeito, mas o Saiyajin apenas ficara um pouco tonto, mais leve) e foi em direção a sua esposa que colocava toda louça do almoço em sua nova máquina de lavar louça modelo ultra grande (presente de Mister Satã, que ganhara 3 dessas por fazer propaganda). Goku se aproxima e a abraça pelas costas, solta seu coque, beija-lhe o pescoço e diz:

- Hei Chi, larga isso ai...Vem tomar uma bebida comigo!

- Ai Goku...Quantos copos você já bebeu?

Goku então intensificou os beijos e começou a acariciar os seios da esposa que largou o que estava fazendo para se concentrar nas carícias. ChiChi vestia apenas um de seus típicos vestidos, sem calças e sem blusa por baixo por causa do calor. A mulher ao sentir o membro rijo de seu marido lhe roçando as nádegas ficou toda arrepiada e se entregou as carícias. Goku, então, abriu os botões da parte da frente do vestido para pode tocar nos seios nus de sua mulher. Cada vez que o Saiyajin apertava seus mamilos ChiChi gemia e tinha mais vontade de sentir o corpo excitado de seu marido. Goku então começa a explorar o interior das coxas de sua mulher, chegando a sua calcinha totalmente úmida, apertando seu grelinho rígido de excitação, fazendo os joelhos de ChiChi vacilarem e um gemido sair de sua garganta:

-Aaah Goku, eu quero você dentro de mim...

- Chi você é tão linda, tão gostosa, eu quero você o dia todo hoje...

ChiChi se vira para beijar os lábios do marido e diz:

- Que saudades de ficar o dia todo com você Goku

Goku a pega pelas mãos e a leva até o quarto no andar de cima. O homem tira toda roupa de sua esposa, e a deita de bruços na cama, concentra seu kii até seus cabelos ficarem loiros e seus olhos verdes...ChiChi que não gosta muito de Super Saiyajin não ousava reclamar quando a situação era essa.


	7. Chapter 7 Conhecendose mais

As crianças se divertiam sem parar. Gohan cuidava deles sem tirar os olhos, sabia que mesmo sem querer e segurando a força, eles podiam causar confusões. Todos nadaram, correram, jogaram bola, se divertiram. Até o rei Cutelo estava muito animado e brincava com seu neto menor e Trunks com alegria!

Quando começou a anoitecer, e as cigarras cantavam com mais fervor, Mestre Kame acendeu uma fogueira na frente das cabanas para tostarem marshmallow e contarem histórias de terror. Muitas risadas depois, os dois pirralhos caíram no sono, fazendo Gohan levá-los para suas camas descansarem.

Gohan voltou à fogueira onde agora os adultos contavam causos passados, histórias antigas. Videl parecia não estar acreditando em tudo, mas escutava com atenção e ria. Minutos depois a velha bruxa apareceu com diversas garrafas diferentes, cada uma com líquidos das mais diversas cores. Começou então, um ritual, misturando os líquidos, e despejando em diversos copos. A única coisa identificável era a grande quantidade de vodka e champagne que ela incluía nas misturas. Depois de terminado, pegou o copo com o líquido da cor verde e entregou para Mestre Kame:

- Este é apara fomentar a noite de velhos sonhadores que amam belas jovens – Filosofou a velha

- Este outro, alaranjado, é para aqueles que buscam ainda, um grande amor – Entregou o copo para Oolong.

A bruxa, então, pegou dois copos com líquidos iguais, de cor roxa, entregou um para seu namorado e outro ficou com ela:

- Estes são para aqueles que redescobriram o amor na idade madura...E brincou com seu parceiro

- Estes dois últimos drinks, de cor vermelho sangue, é um afrodisíaco para aqueles jovens que querem conhecer mais um ao outro – Entregou os copos para Gohan e Videl que receberam com um sorrisinho e rubor na face.

O drink era gostoso, mas forte. Videl estava bem solta e zonza, Gohan apenas sentia-se mais leve. Entre cantorias, com o pessoal já bem bêbado (todos já haviam repetido seus drinks umas 3 vezes), Videl e Gohan se olhavam, um olhar que demonstrava desejo e amor, e suas mãos se entrelaçavam. Em uma hora animada que o porco e o rei Cutelo foram mostrar uma dança típica que diziam ter aprendido, Gohan abraçou sua amada, beijando-lhe discretamente. Videl então,cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Gohan, depois que todos dormirem, dá um toque no meu celular que eu te espero aqui fora...

O rapaz consentiu. E assim se fez. Não demorou muito todos caíram em suas camas. Gohan ao ouvir o último ronco ressoar, deu um toque no celular de Videl que dormia na cabana ao lado, com a velha vidente.

Videl saiu, estava com uma saia curta, de um tecido leve e uma camiseta branca justinha. Evitara vestir seu pijama, esperando o chamado de Gohan que também mantinha suas roupas do dia. Gohan encontrou-a na frente das casas, pegou sua mão e voaram pela noite por sobre o camping. Gohan avistou uma grande árvore que ficava ao fim da quadra desportiva, margeada por uma arquibancada toscamente construída com tábuas de madeira sobrepostas e presas em formato de escadaria. A quadra era iluminada fracamente por dois postes e estava deserta, o que deixava o local em penumbras.

Ao pousarem Gohan agarrou a jovem e prensou-a contra o tronco da grande árvore. Não falaram nada, deixaram o desejo contido durante o dia todo tomar conta de seus corpos. Gohan beijou Videl com volúpia, penetrou-a com sua língua num beijo úmido quente e delicioso. O rapaz segurava as coxas de sua amada enquanto forçava seu corpo contra o dela. Videl sentia-se sufocar mas estava adorando:

- Isso Gohan, eu te amo tanto, quero você...- A moça falava gemendo.

- Videl você quer....?

- Não Gohan, hoje e aqui não - Videl se lembrou dos conselhos de Bulma – mas vamos aproveitar mais um pouco, por favor...

- Mas Videl, pra mim é muito difícil...- O rapaz ofegava.

Videl o calou com um beijo molhado, foi descendo então, com sua língua pelo seu pescoço enquanto com suas mãos, Videl abria a camisa dele e lambia cada dobra bem definida de seu tóxar e abdome:

- Ai Videl...Você me mata....

Videl ergueu-se e com delicadeza pegou a mão de Gohan e colocou-a sobre seus seios:

-Vai Gohan, eles são seus...

Gohan voltou a beijá-la ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava aqueles seios macios e empinadinhos. Os bicos estavam duros e eriçados de excitação, cada vez que o Saiyajin apertava seus mamilos com mais força, Videl sentia um misto de dor e tesão, fazendo sua cabeça inclinar para trás...

Gohan que essa hora apertava mais seu membro contra o quadril dela, pediu um tempo para ele poder respirar, dizendo que estava difícil, ele estava tendo que se controlar para não entrar em êxtase. Ele e Videl, então foram sentar-se sobre o segundo degrau da arquibancada. Gohan sentou de lado, com as pernas apoiada na tábua e dobradas. Videl, não respeitando muito o pedido de seu homem, sentou no colo dele, encaixando-se no corpo dele, ficando cara-a-cara com seu amado. Os beijos continuaram intensos, Gohan chupava o pescoço da moça enquanto suas mãos estavam explorando suas coxas descobertas pela saia curta. Videl que descia as mãos pelo corpo dele disse:

- Gohan...Eu quero segurar...Me ensina como eu mexo nele? Videl falou isso, já abrindo a calça de Gohan deixando exposto de membro duro e grande...

-Videl...Não acho uma boa idéia, você sabe...Eu posso...Gohan quase não tinha voz.

- Você pode gozar na minha mão? Ora vamos Gohan, só um pouquinho...Não me importo se acontecer...

O rapaz pegou a mão direita dela e colocou em seu pênis. Videl segurou com força e Gohan movimentou a mãozinha dela para cima e para baixo em uma velocidade lenta para ele não terminar ali. Videl entendeu o recado e continuou devagar, louca para chupar aquele mastro ríjo, porém se segurou. Gohan se apoiava com as mãos para trás gemendo de prazer:

- Aaaah Videl, agora acho melhor parar mesmo..aah..aah...

Videl então parou, e virou, sentou de costas, apoiando suas costas no peito de Gohan. A moça entreabriu suas pernas, segurou novamente na mão de Gohan e levou-a até o meio de suas coxas, introduzindo-a dentro de sua calcinha encharcada. Gohan, então, começou a explorar o sexo de sua namorada. Com os dedos apalpava a entrada de sua vagina apertada, lambuzando-os, para logo em seguida subir até seu clitóris e apertá-lo, o que fez a moça gemer alto jogando sua cabeça para trás e segurando o braço dele com força:

- Aiiii Gohan...Assim sou eu quem vai gozar na sua mão...

- Vai Videl, continuou Gohan fazendo movimentos circulares no grelo da menina, enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer – Você é uma garota muito levada, está me deixando louco – Falou o rapaz quase perdendo o controle...

Gohan retirou os dedos, levou-os encharcados com todo mel de Videl até sua boca para sentir seu gosto...O rapaz continuava masturbando-a com a outra mão...

Foi quando ouviram um barulho e saíram rapidamente do local...Voando para cima da árvore. Era um dos vigias noturnos que havia escutado barulhos e foi verificar se havia alguém ou alguma coisa no local...

Os dois voltaram para suas cabanas, mas foi difícil de pegar no sono...


	8. Chapter 8 Insônia

Os dias se passaram... Gohan e Videl estavam atarefados até não poder mais. Logo as férias da faculdade chegariam, mas do trabalho não. Gohan estava se saindo muito bem no laboratório, suas teses eram bem aceitas, suas pesquisas bem fundamentadas e estava ganhado a confiança dos professores da universidade. Videl também estava gostando muito do trabalho no hotel, mesmo sendo desgastante algumas vezes.

Os dois já haviam falado sobre casamento, mas decidiram esperar até se formarem e Gohan ter um emprego fixo. Ele não iria querer viver apenas à custa de seu sogro. Gohan e Videl não demorariam muito a se formar, estavam adiantados, eram ótimos alunos e cursavam o máximo de cadeiras que podiam.  
Gohan era um exemplo. Por mais que trabalhasse até tarde, quando chegava em casa sempre tinha ânimo para terminar seus trabalhos, relatórios, e estudar, porém ultimamente ele não estava mais conseguindo se concentrar. Seus pensamento sempre acabavam naquela noite na colônia de férias! Seu corpo reagia e ele perdia a concentração. Sentia-se angustiado por não estar se concentrando e seu corpo não relaxava nem na hora de dormir, por mais cansado que estivesse. Por isso andava com insônia.

Em uma noite, todos já dormiam, Gohan estava na sala vendo tv, tentando distrair sua mente e ter bastante sono. Goku, então desceu as escadas, e se deparou com o filho jogado no sofá:

- Ué Gohan...Que você tá fazendo ai uma hora dessas? Geralmente você dorme cedo...Algum problema filho?

- Não pai, não é nada não!

- Ora Gohan, pode falar...

- Nada pai...Só ando com insônia...Demoro muito pra dormir, fico me revirando na cama...

- Gohan, você nunca foi disso...O que está acontecendo? Pode me falar! Sou seu pai!

- Nada não...Só estou meio tenso, não consigo mais me concentrar...err...Fico pensando em outras coisas...

Goku entendeu qual era o problema do filho, já imaginava que pudesse ser isso. Não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido na colônia de férias, mas em uma hora de noite, naquele dia, Goku, a pedido de Chichi (que começou a desconfiar tardiamente que a ida dos dois para lá não seria uma boa idéia) concentrou-se para encontrar o kii de Gohan. Goku sentiu um Kii diferente no filho. Um Kii de excitação, sua energia vibrava. Goku compreendeu o que poderia estar acontecendo, mas para sua esposa não gritar àquela hora da noite, ele mentiu que Gohan provavelmente estaria dormindo, pois seu kii estava imóvel.

- Gohan...- disse Goku sorrindo - tenha calma! O melhor remédio pra isso é um bom treino para ocupar a mente e cansar o corpo, um bom banho frio para esfriar seu corpo...Ou também um banho quente onde você pode ficar sozinho, relaxar e se aliviar! Você que escolhe...

- Papai, não vou conseguir me segurar muito tempo...

- Não se preocupe Gohan!Isso tudo é muito natural! Aposto que você está sendo mais forte que a maioria das pessoas!

Goku deu um tapinha nas costas do filho, foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água e voltou para o quarto!

Gohan foi seguir o conselho de seu pai...Foi tomar uma ducha quente...


	9. Chapter 9 Arnadilha

Era sábado. Gohan estava terminando de almoçar, havia combinado de terminar um trabalho com Videl, na casa dela esta tarde. Era o trabalho final da cadeira e valia a nota do semestre. Após o almoço, o rapaz se arrumou, fez sua higiene, despediu-se dos pais e rumou à casa de sua namorada:

- Não demore muito Gohan – gritou sua mãe para o rapaz já nas alturas.

Chichi estava terminando a louça, quando uma notícia na TV lhe chamou a atenção:

"Hoje o Festival Nacional do Peixe da Capital do Oeste, que está acontecendo na orla norte da cidade, estará recebendo a visita ilustre do grande salvador Mister Satã, que irá ensinar, totalmente de graça, a preparar uma receita secreta de sua de família: Bobó de Baiacu ao molho de manga com creme de leite e pimenta malagueta" Uma verdadeira iguaria! Imperdível! Às 15 horas em ponto, no estande central!"

Chichi e Goku se olharam...

- Essa receita não parece muito boa – Resmungou a mulher.

Gohan chegou à mansão de Videl, em Satã City e anunciou sua chegada. Videl foi recebê-lo na porta:

- Boa tarde meu anjinho – Abraçou Gohan sua amada, adentrando a casa – Onde está seu pai? Gostaria de cumprimentá-lo...

- Ah ele saiu! Foi chamado hoje de manhã em um festival de não-sei-o-que lá na Capital do Oeste, acho que só volta à noite...

Videl pegou Gohan pela mão e foram subindo as escadas:

- Aonde nós vamos Videl?

- Comecei já a fazer o trabalho, lá no computador do meu quarto - Falou a moça, sem olhar nos olhos do namorado.

No quarto, Gohan entrou e sentou-se na cadeira à frente do computador. Videl entrou em seguida e, discretamente, trancou a porta.

Videl estava com uma regatinha simples, branca de algodão, que deixava o contorno seus seios á mostra, vestia também uma saia curta, rodada e preta, que nunca havia usado para sair de casa, pois achava curta demais. Ela se preparara para esta ocasião assim que soube de manhã que seu pai iria sair. Tomou um banho, e escolheu a dedo as roupas, discretas, mas provocantes. Isso não havia passado despercebido para Gohan, mas o rapaz não teve nem tempo de comentar nada.

Videl então, se aproximou de seu namorado, sentado à cadeira, lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos e sentou-se no colo dele, de frete para ele, bem encaixada a seu corpo, e neste momento Gohan se deu conta que havia caído na "armadilha" de Videl.

Gohan puxou a menina para mais perto e a beijou, com força, paixão e amor, era um beijo molhado que ia descendo pescoço abaixo. Gohan segurava as coxas dela com força fazendo-a roçar em sue corpo. Gohan estava sem pudores, não iria mais se questionar e muito menos se controlar, não queria, nem ela.  
Gohan tirou a regata de Videl vendo pela primeira vez, os seios delicados de sua namorada. Sem parar, Gohan começou a chupá-los, mordiscando a auréola rosada da menina. Videl gemia de satisfação, tirava a camisa dele, encravava suas unhas nos braços fortes de Gohan e dizia que seria toda dele hoje. O rapaz, então se levantou e levou-a para cama. Gohan ainda de pé, se despiu, olhou sério para Videl e deitou-se sobre a moça. Queria aproveitar todo momento, como havia diversas vezes, nesses últimos dias, imaginado em sua intimidade. Com sua língua desceu pelos seios novamente, avançou até o umbigo. Foi quando Gohan retirou a saia de menina rasgado-lhe a calcinha. Videl gemeu de prazer, com esse ato bruto e olhou para ele, implorando que a possuísse, mas Gohan queria mais. Abriu e levantou um pouco suas coxas, e Videl tremeu só de sentir a respiração do rapaz ali. Com sua língua lambeu de vagar o interior das coxas, sua virilha, até chegar ao clitóris da menina que estava pulsante de excitação. Videl gemeu mais alto, ficando ofegante, sentia seu ventre queimar, mas Gohan chupava com calma. Queria sentir aquele gosto! Aquele gosto que lhe tirara o sono por dias, aquele cheiro que lhe tirara a concentração. O rapaz ficou explorando o sexo de Videl com calma, lambendo seu mel, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos. A menina começou a se contorcer, sentido as contrações subirem, fazendo-a agarrar cabelo de Gohan puxado a cabeça do rapaz com força para o meio de suas pernas. Quando não pode mais agüentar, Videl gozou, suspirando de satisfação.

Gohan não deu tempo para Videl se recuperar, beijou a menina fazendo-a sentir seu próprio gosto, ao mesmo tempo em que abria suas coxas posicionava e roçava seu membro na entrada da vagina dela. Videl estremeceu:

-Vai Gohan, mete logo, para de me torturar!

- Calma Videl... - Sussurrou o rapaz

Gohan deu uma estancada e parou, a menina era muito apertada, como toda virgem deve ser, e não queria machucá-la.

- Pode ir Gohan – Falou ela.

E Gohan, em uma segunda e forte investida, meteu todo seu membro para dentro de Videl. A menina berrou, encravando com força, as unhas em suas costas. Lágrimas saíram dos cantos dos olhos de Videl que sentia uma ardência muito grande.

- Tudo bem Videl?– Falou ele, imóvel.

- Vai Gohan, não fica parado ai, vai doer mais se você não mexer! Ordenou Videl.

Gohan então começou a possuir Videl, com movimentos ritmados, ia entrando e saindo de sua amada. Videl estava extasiada, a dor ainda era presente, mas o prazer ia aumentando em sentir seu homem lhe possuindo com desejo. Gohan ora beijava sua boca, ora beijava seus seios. O rapaz então sentindo que Videl já se acostumara com seu membro, segurou as pernas dela colocando-as sobre seus ombros. Gohan aumentou a velocidade das investidas. A moça já estava sentindo um prazer crescente, a dor ia se anulado, mas as unhas continuavam encravadas nas costas dele.

-Isso meu amor! Mais forte Gohan, mais forte que eu vou gozar...

Videl então, então, sentiu novamente seu ventre contrair, só que dessa vez muito mais forte, com mais violência, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de prazer que se assemelhava a um urro de dor. Assim que Videl terminou, Gohan não segurou mais seu prazer despejando seu líquido quente dentro dela com satisfação.

Os dois ficaram um tempo aparados ainda, equilibrando suas respirações. Gohan se ajeitou no travesseiro e Videl se aninhou a ele, fechando os olhos, abraçando.

- Videl...A gente não tomou cuidado nenhum...

- Ah Gohan, esqueci de te falar que eu to tomando pílula já faz mais de um mês...

- Você podia ter me dito isso antes...

- Você não pareceu preocupado há minutos atrás...

Os dois riram. Estavam felizes.

Videl se virou e Gohan notou que havia sangue entre as coxas da menina

- Videl, você está sangrando...

- Ah isso deve ser normal né Gohan!?

- Sim, mas não está com dor?

- Um pouco, mas eu não me importo – Videl sorriu e abraçou-o.

- Gohan, vou ao banheiro me lavar. O que você acha de eu encher a banheira pra tomarmos um banho?

- Vamos lá! - Falou Gohan se levantando e levando Videl em sua garupa

A com a Jacuzzi cheia, Gohan sentou-se e Videl sentou entre as pernas dele, com suas costas encostadas no peito de Gohan. Lá fora estava entardecendo e Videl não ligou as luzes do banheiro, deixando o ambiente à meia luz. Gohan ensaboava a menina com carinho, acariciando todo seu corpo com a espuma do sabonete líquido cremoso.

- Sabe Gohan – Faz meses que eu só pensava nisso, só pensava em você tocando meu corpo...

- Você me deixou louco esses dias Videl – Gohan sussurrava ao pé do ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Videl – Como eu pude ficar tanto tempo sem isso?Sem tocar sua pele macia – Gohan massageava os seios dela - Seu cheiro doce – Beijava-lhe o pescoço – Sua língua quente...

- Gohan...Nesses últimos dias, a única maneira de eu conseguir dormir era tocando no meu "botãozinho" e pensando que era você a me tocar – Videl pegou a mão dele a colocou no meio de suas carnes.

Gohan começou a massagear o clitóris da moça:

- Isso Gohan, faz assim... Dizia Videl gemendo

Gohan então penetrou seu membro na menina novamente, enquanto apertava seu grelinho. A moça ficou de quatro na banheira, e na hora que gozou teve que segurar-se na borda da banheira, pois suas pernas fraquejaram.


	10. Chapter 10 Satisfação

Gohan saiu correndo da casa de Videl, ou melhor, voando. E rápido. Estava bem atrasado.

Quando chegou em casa, Chichi foi até o rapaz:

- Você está atrasado Gohan!

- Desculpe mamãe!...Perdi a hora!

Chichi então estranhou que o rapaz estava com os cabelos úmidos e o examinou de perto:

- Que perfume é esse em você Gohan?Você tomou banho?- Falou a mulher  
desconfiada.

-Mamãe...

-GOHAN!EU SEI MUITO BEM O CHEIRO DO NOSSO SABONETE E SHAMPOO!E VOCÊ TOMOU BANHO ANTES DE IR, PORQUE PRECISARIA TOMAR OUTRO LÁ?EU SEI O PORQUÊ! POR QUE VOCÊ E A VIDEL NÃO FICARAM ESTUDANDO COISA NENHUMA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NASCI ONTEM GOHAN?EU SEI MUITO BEM QUE TRABALHINHO FOI ESSE!ELA QUERIA UM SUPER SAIYAJIN PRA AJUDÁ-LA POR ACASO?

- Super Saiyajin mamãe?

Nisso, Goku que estava vendo uma revista com Goten interveio.

-Calma Chichi... Porque você não termina o jantar?Depois a gente conversa...  
Chichi voltou para cozinha, irritada.

-Heim Goten, vá para o banho!Mandou Goku.

Depois que Goten se retirou, Goku chamou o filho mais velho para sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Filho você não quer me contar nada?

- Papai... Não é nada disso que a mamãe falou sabe!

-Ora Gohan. Você conhece sua mãe, sabe o quão exagerada ela é!

-Pai, aconteceu mesmo, nisso ela tem razão. Não fizemos trabalho nenhum...  
Mas não foi nada planejado, ao menos por mim não!Gohan falava com a cabeça baixa.

-Gohan! Não se preocupe. Sua mãe é impulsiva, deixa ela lá agora, remoendo seus pensamentos. Depois a gente conversa com ela.

- Papai, quando eu cheguei lá, o senhor Satã não estava, daí fomos fazer o trabalho lá n quarto dela... E ela acabou me beijando... Dai eu na pude mais papai... Mas ela está tomando anticoncepcional, a mamãe não precisa se preocupar em ser avó!

-Essa é a maior preocupação dela aposto... Hehehehe – riu Goku – E foi tudo bem Gohan?

-Foi sim pai, foi ótimo. Estou me sentindo bem como á tempos não estava!Parece que e uma grande batalha ganha.

-Ótimo!Vamos jantar, sua mãe está servindo.

Todos jantaram em silêncio, apenas Goten tentava puxar assunto. Chichi vendo o apetite do filho mais velho ficou mais irritada e o ignorou. Após a janta Goku disse para Goten ir escovar os dentes e dormir, ele foi sob protestos.

-Chichi, venha aqui – Chamou Goku.

Chichi veio com a cara fechada e sentou-se ao lado do marido.

-Chi querida, nosso filho está muito feliz sabe? Hoje foi a primeira vez dele com a mulher que ele ama, ele não gostaria que você ficasse zangada.

-Mamãe a Videl está tomando pílula! Gohan se apressou em dizer.

Chichi desarmou-se um pouco. Gohan repetiu a historia para sua mãe, mostrando a ela que nada fora planejado.

-Tá bom Gohan. Eu sabia que isso iria acabar acontecendo, já que estão demorando muito pra casar.

-Ah Chichi, nós não demoramos tanto tempo assim quanto eles lembra? Goku falou.

-Goku! Nós éramos casados!

-Nós só éramos casados porque nos casamos antes de namorar!E fossemos namorados teríamos feito em...Deixa eu ver...Uns 7 dias mais ou menos!

-Cala boca Goku, não precisa ficar expondo nossa intimidade!

Gohan estava rindo junto com o pai.

-Bom, se ela quis tanto assim não é?Quem é você para evitar? Você é homem, não tem obrigação de se segurar tanto – Falou Chichi, machista. – Mas eu não gostaria que vocês ficassem agora achando que podem fazer isso quando bem entendem! Ela mora com o pai dela e vocês devem respeitá-los assim como a mim e ao seu pai!

-Claro mamãe...Só não me peça para prometer que nunca mais vai acontecer até casarmos...

-Gohan! Você acha que sou idiota? Acha que não sei como são essas coisas? Acha que você e seu irmão foram concebidos como? Por um milagre de kami?Eu só peço que sejam discretos e moderados! Bom senso! E diga para ela não esquecer a pílula nunca!

-Ok mamãe!

-Você não estava de Super Saiyajin?

-Claro que não mamãe! Porque eu estaria? Gohan perguntou confuso.

-Nada não!Ela está bem filho?Diga a ela que ela pode vir me perguntar qualquer dúvida está bem?

-Sim mamãe! Mas ela estava bem sim, parecia ótima.

-Ta bom, então vamos dormir. Chichi falou, saindo da sala.

Goku e Gohan se demoraram mais um pouco ainda na sala:

-Pai, porque a mamãe fez aquela pergunta? Se eu estava transformado?

-Gohan você pode usar a transformação na hora do sexo, mas eu recomendo que seja em uma hora que vocês estejam bem à vontade, sem ninguém por perto, ao menos até que Videl se acostume...É muita energia sabe, a moça não está acostumada!

-Sim papai, entendi! A energia se catalisa e fica condensada elevando a freqüência das vibrações...

-É! Deve ser isso Gohan...Só sei que é muito bom heim!Vocês vão adorar!Até sua mãe gosta do super saiyajin nessa hora sabia?!Goku deu uma piscadinha e um cutucão no filho e finalizou a conversa que não estava entendendo nada.

Gohan então dormiu bem, como á tempos não dormia!

No quarto de cima, Goku abraçou Chichi na cama, que ainda estava meio emburrada:

-Chi, Gohan é mais velho que nós éramos naquela época! Ele sempre foi muito responsável!

-Eu sei Goku! Mas quando se trata dessas coisas os homens perdem a cabeça!

-Olha quem falando...Lembro muito bem de uma menina irritada e ansiosa pela lua de mel...

-Verdade – Chichi teve que concordar – Eu estava louca de desejo e amor!

-E depois você me deixou assim também lembra?

-Nunca vou esquecer Goku!

-Eu te amo tanto Chichi!E aposto que aqueles dois se amam assim como nós!  
Chichi concordou e desfez cara emburrada, adormecendo nos braços de seu carinhoso marido.


	11. Chapter 11 Vontade

Um mês passou muito rápido. Gohan e Videl não conseguiram mais se encontrar. Se viram durante as aulas, e em alguns momentos da semana, porém evitaram se encontrar durante os finais de semana pois estavam no período de provas finais e eles bem sabiam que não iriam estudar coisa nenhuma.

A saudades estava apertando. Ah! E como estava!Gohan até evitava pensar muito para não se desconcentrar mais no trabalho e nas aulas.  
Naquela sexta de noite Gohan voltou para casa e ficou até tarde terminando um trabalho no computador. Queria se livrar logo disso pois no sábado havia combinado com Goku e Goten de treinarem juntos desde cedo.  
De repente Gohan reparou seu celular apitando...Uma mensagem de texto de Videl:

"Oi amor! Ta acordado? Entra online..."

Gohan rapidamente conectou-se e Videl falou:

- Oi amor!

-Oi linda! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu! Estou com saudades...

-Eu também e como! Vamos tentar dar um jeito de nos vermos amanhã de tarde...

-Não!

-Não Videl?

-Amanhã não!Agora!

-Agora?

-Sim Gohan, meu pai saiu, vai dormir fora de casa, vem agora, to com tanta vontade de te ver!

Gohan pensou! Ela tinha razão! Se não fosse nesse momento depois seria mais difícil. O Saiyajin então conferiu a casa. Todos dormiam e saiu de fininho.

-Estou indo minha linda!

Videl se arrumou! Vestiu apenas um robe de cetim, sem nada por baixo. Se perfumou. Só de pensar em Gohan vindo ela sentia-se excitada.

Quando o rapaz chegou ela o esperava na sacada. Ela o recebeu com um beijo. Gohan sentiu o perfume dela e a pele macia. Ah quanta saudades!Ele só pode beijá-la.

Gohan a carregou para a cama. Videl apenas sussurrava o quanto ela o queria. O Sayiajin abriu o robe da moça. Ela estava o puxou para perto, tinha pressa, o desejo a consumia. O rapaz deito-se e Videl ficou sentada enquanto retirava as roupas dele. A língua rosada da moça passava por cada músculo dele, e ele soube que não poderia mais resistir.

Gohan puxou-a para cima dele. A moça sentou e encaixou-se no Saiyajin. Gohan não foi delicado. Foi forte, brusco. Videl delirou sobre ele. As vezes abaixava-se procurando seus lábios, mas queria sentir ele.E Gohan apertava os quadris de Videl movimentando-a para cima e para baixo.

Depois de se amarem, o casal ficou deitado, encaixado se virou de frente para ele e disse:

-Gohan, daqui há duas semanas meu pai vai viajar...Ele está namorado sabe? E vai passar o fim de semana na praia com a namorada!

-Sério Videl? Ele está namorado firme?

-Sim e você nem imagina com que....

-Eu conheço?

-Yes!

-Estou curioso....

-A Lunch!

-Não acredito?! Sério? Como?

-Sim, eles se encontraram. Ela estava na festa de aniversário do Mestre Kame. Lembra que meu pai foi conosco?Pois é...Desde aquele dia eles começaram a conversar, se ver, até que se apaixonaram. Eu estou muito feliz com isso. Ao menos ele se aquieta e para de correr atrás de mulheres. Fora que a Lunch é um amor. E está disposta a me ajudar a ficar com você no fim de semana!

- Você está querendo....

-Claro né Gohan! Que você acha? Eu sozinha um fim de semana todo e você na sua casa estudando? Só o que faltava....Eu conversei com ela, disse que queria ficar um fim de semana com você, e ela se propôs a levar meu pai pra praia....Ótima idéia!Ela adorou, vai poder passar um fim de semana com meu pai sozinha na praia! Ficou bom para todos não é?

-Seu pai concordou?

-Ora ele não sabe da minha idéia, mas adorou ficar o fim de semana com ela sozinho...Ela ainda é um mulherão!

-E seu pai se acostumou com as duas personalidades dela?

-Sim...ela está bem controlada até! Passa maior parte do tempo como Lunch loira, acho que meu pai prefere sabe...Ser dominado e tal, uma mulher forte... ela não tem mais perda de memória depois que espirra.

-Hahahahaha, acho que eles fazer um belo casal – Disse Gohan. - Videl...Não vejo a hora de passar um fim de semana com você...

Gohan beijou-a nos lábios.

-Gohan você quer uma massagem?

-Massagem? Claro minha linda...

Videl pegou um óleo de massagem que ela costumava usar e passou delicadamente pelos ombros dele, massageando-o devagar. Gohan adorou a sensação. A moça beijava o pescoço dele enquanto apertava seu ombro. A mão de Videl não exitava em deslisar pelo corpo dele, parando onde Gohan mais queria.

Gohan se virou, beijou Videl, deitando-a de costas. O Rapaz percorreu suas costas, nádegas e suas coxas com a língua, subindo até seu ouvido e sussurrando:

-Não vejo a hora de ter você todo fim de semana...

Videl se arrepiou e Gohan segurou seus braços acima dos ombros e a penetrou, fazendo-a gemer baixinho...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan acordou assustado com seu despertador tocando....

Havia pego no sono. Ainda bem que esquecera de desativar o despertador. Eram que costumava acordar para ir trabalhar. Sua mãe logo acordaria e iria notar que ele não estava em casa. Ele realmente não estava a fim de discussões.

Videl acordou e viu Gohan se vestindo rapidamente. O Rapaz beijou seus lábios e disse que tinha que partir voou com toda velocidade que podia.

No monte Paozu ChiChi acordou tranquilamente. Fez o café. Goku já estava de pé esperando a comida.

A mulher dirigiu-se até o quarto dos filhos para acordá-los:

-Goha-an! Gote-en! Acordem! Hora de treinar!O café tá servid...

ChiChi adentrou o quarto dos filhos e deu de cara coma cama de Gohan vazia, intacta.

-GOHAN!!

Goten levantou num pulo. Goku correu até o quarto.

-O que foi ChiChi?

-O Gohan..ele...Ele não está aqui!

Goten não entendia nada, apenas lembrava de tê-lo visto ao computador antes de dormir.

-ChiChi eu já sinto o kii dele...Logo ele chegará...Você deve imaginar onde ele estava.

ChiChi estava com raiva, mas sabia bem o que Goku queria dizer.  
Dez minutos depois Gohan chegou em casa. Sua mãe, seu pai e irmão o esperavam na rua.

"Me dei mal" pensou Gohan, já imaginando o que o esperava.

- Bom dia pessoal – Falou Gohan com um sorriso amarelo.

- BOM DIA? MUITO BOM NÉ? PRA QUEM PASSOU A NOITE FORA...AGORA É ASSIM? NÃO AVISA, FAZ O QUE QUISER, SAI NA MADRUGADA! RESPEITO? O QUE É ISSO NÉ GOHAN? VOCÊ NÃO SABE MAIS! SÓ SABE O QUE É TRANSAR, SEXO, CAMA, O QUE MAIS? É SÓ NISSO QUE VOCÊ PENSA AGORA? PRA QUE DAR SATISFAÇÕES NÃO É? QUE COISA DE GENTE CAIPIRA...AGORA VOCÊ É MODERNO! ChiChi estava furiosa e irônica.

-Calma mãe...

ChiChi deu de ombros.

-O que é transar? Perguntou Goten, inocente.

-Pergunte pro seu irmão Goten, ele é expert nisso. - ChiChi estava muito irritada.

-Mano que é isso?

-Depois Goten – Falou Gohan.

ChiChi entrou para a cozinha deixando os rapazes lá fora.

-Papai, desculpe. Fazia tempo que não conseguia nem ver a Videl, e ontem ela me convidou para ir até a casa dela...Sabe o pai dela tinha saído...eu não resisti...Acabei pegando no sono...Perdi a hora. Gohan olhava para baixo sem jeito.

-Eu entendo Gohan. Mas você poderia ter me avisado ao menos. Sabe como é sua mãe, eu teria falado com ela....

-O senhor estava dormindo...

-Gohan, eu vou lá falar com ela. Enquanto isso, explica ai pro seu irmão o que é aquilo que ele quer saber. – Goku saiu deixando o abacaxi pra Gohan descascar.

Goten estava parado olhando pra Gohan esperando as explicações....Uma gota escorreu pela testa de Gohan!

-Goten, a gente não pode conversar depois?

-Pode mano, depois que a gente treinar!

Gohan sentiu-se aliviado...

Goku foi até ChiChi na cozinha. Sua mulher estava ao fogão, esperando o café ficar abraçou-a pelas costas, entrelaçando seus braços em sua cintura:

-Ei Chi, não fique tão zangada!

-Gohan nunca foi assim, Goku!- ChiChi nem virou o rosto.

-ChiChi! O que você esperava na idade deles? Gohan me contou que Videl ligou para ele ontem a noite convidando-o para ir lá, já que mister Satã não estava...Se fosse você que me chamasse eu também não iria recusar! Goku falou, beijando a nuca da esposa e apelando novamente para o lado machista dela.

ChiChi refletiu. Goku tinha razão.

-Ora! Está bem Goku, você tem razão!Ele não tinha como negar uma proposta saiba que eu não gostei!

Depois do café os três treinaram a manhã inteira. Goku e Gohan tentavam desenvolver mais as técnicas de Goten fazendo-o atacar com mais força, deixando-o nervoso.

Após o treino, os rapazes desceram até o riacho e sentaram-se no chão para beberem água e descansarem um pouco.

-Você está indo bem Goten! – Goku disse ao filho menor.

-Tem que ser mais rápido, melhorar esses reflexos. – Gohan emendou.

-Vamos embora meninos? ChiChi deve estar preparando o almoço. – Goku lembrou.

Os homens mais velhos se levantavam, quando Goten disse:

-Esperem ai, vocês me prometeram que iam me explicar o que era aquilo que mamãe falou hoje cedo....

-Seu irmão te explicará bem Goten!

-Perai! Você é o pai dele, tem obrigação de expl.....Goku já voava para casa.

Gohan engoliu seco e tentou explicar, da forma mais simples possível o que significava e pra que servia, todas aquelas palavras que ChiChi gritou de manhã cedo. A explicação foi constantemente acompanhada por uma cara de nojo que Goten insistia em mostrar.


	12. Chapter 12 Felicidade

O despertador tocou, naquele domingo, na Corporação Cápsula. Bulma abriu os olhos. Não sentia-se bem. Parecia que havia bebido um litro de vinho barato sozinha e ainda misturado com baixinho, virando-se para o lado. Vegeta ainda estava na cama. Abriu os olhos e viu no relógio que ainda era cedo. Ela colocara o despertado com o objetivo de praticar exercícios ainda nas primeiras horas da manhã, antes que o dia ficasse muito quente.

Tentou levantar de vagar. Sua cabeça girava e seu estômago não a obedecia. Correu para o banheiro. Teve ânsias mas nada saiu. Estava de estômago vazio.

Ela desceu até a cozinha. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam sentado à mesa. Bulma ficou encarando a comida por mais de 15 minutos sem ter coragem de ao menos encostá-la na boca.

Vegeta desceu, acompanhado de Trunks. Os dois comeram como sempre, com vontade e exagero. Bulma sentiu-se pior e teve que se abanar, respirou fundo, as ânsias estavam voltando....

-Bulminha o que você tem querida? Está pálida, não comeu nada...- Falou a senhora Briefs.

-Não estou bem mama.

-O que você tem querida?

-Parece que um caminhão passou pela minha cabeça...Eu quase vomitei hoje de manhã.

-E Você está assim só hoje Bulminha?Não tem sentindo mais nada além disso?

-Olha mamãe, na verdade eu estou assim desde semana passada, mas hoje está bem mais forte a sensação de mal estar. Não notei mais nenhum sintoma, só estou mais cansada, mas essa semana trabalhei demais mesmo.

-Filhinha como está sua menstruação?

Nesse momento Bulma entendeu onde sua mãe queria chegar.

Vegeta saiu da mesa, e Bulma pensou."realmente ela não havia se dado conta". Pegou um calendário e notou:

-Mamãe, acho que minha menstruação está uns 20 dias atrasada!Kami do céu!Como não percebi isso?Eu estava tão acostumada a não me preocupar com isso que nem me lembrei....

-Ai Bulminha que felicidade....

-Mas será mamãe? Trunks – chamou Bulma.

O menino ainda com comida na boca recebeu a missão de ir até a farmácia comprar um teste de gravidez:

-Compra isso aqui pra mamãe tá bom? Mas tem que ser dessa marca, dá o papel pro tio da farmácia que ele vai entender....Ah compra dois tá filho? - Bulma anotou o nome em um papel e deu para o filho que não entendeu nada. – Que você ta fazendo ai ainda? Voa pra lá Trunks! To com pressa!

Em oito minutos o menino volta pra casa com a encomenda na mão.

-Nossa Trunks que rápido! Não me diga que você foi voando?

-Ué claro que fui a senhora que mandou mama....

-Grrrr seu bobo, era maneira de falar, não quero os vizinhos te vendo voando por ai.

-Haha duvido que eles tenham me visto!

-Me dá logo isso aqui!

Bulma correu para o banheiro. Ainda não havia urinado e aproveitaria a primeira urina da manhã como mandava a bula (ela ainda se lembrava da vez que fizera o teste quando achava que estava grávida de Trunks).

Ela esperou ansiosa, de olhos fechados os três minutos que a caixa mandava esperar. Quando abriu os olhou viu a fita vermelha marcada nos testes. Nos dois. Estava grávida.

Bulma chorou. Certamente a grande variação hormonal da gravidez a deixava sensível. Mas não era só isso. Era tudo. Ela chorava mais forte. Sentada ao vaso colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e soluçava. Seu choro não era de tristeza. Era um seria não mais precisaria se preocupar com andróides nem com a rejeição de Vegeta. Ele não iria embora, nem ela e seu bebê estariam ameaçados. Ela não escutaria desaforos e nem passaria horas atormentada. Estava colocando para fora toda angústia que sentira naquele anos. Tudo que ficara preso estava saindo em forma de soluços. Bulma havia sido forte daquela vez, aguentara firme, nunca fraquejara. Talves seu filho só tivesse à ela. Mas agora, com toda sensibilidade que uma grávida costuma sentir, ela podia chorar. Tinha Trunks, forte, lindo e tinha ele. Estava feliz.

Se choro foi cortado com batidas na porta. Seu filho estava preocupado:

-O que houve mama?

Bulma se arrumou, lavou o rosto e saiu. Sua mãe logo notou pela cara da filha que resultado havia dado e a abraçou-a.

-Filhinha que felicidade! Vou correndo contar pro seu pai!

-Do que você tá falando vó?

-Trunks vem aqui – Bulma o chamou – Filho, a vovó está feliz porque a mamãe está grávida!

Trunks sorriu:

-Quer dizer que vou ter um irmãozinho quenem o Goten?

-Sim querido, ou uma irmãzinha...

-Ahhh que legal! Quando ele nasce mãe? Quando posso ensinar ele a voar? E lutar?Será que ele vai ser forte?

-Callllmaaa Trunks. Você não parou pra pensar que pode ser uma menininha como a Marron?

-Mas ela não pode lutar mãe?

-Pode, mas talvez não seja maníaca quenem vocês! Seja mais delicada...

-Mas eu vou ensinar ela a se defender mãe! Vou ensinar ela voar, bater, chutar, o Big Bang Attac...

-Para ai Trunks, você é bem sem noção!

-Vou contar pro Goten mãe!

-Vai nada! Eu vou ligar pra ChChi mais tarde. Nem seu pai sabe ainda! Primeiro ele tem que saber. Depois que ele treinar eu vou contar! E vai estudar...Fica ai de moleza! Se não estudar agora não vai treinar de tarde.

Trunks correu para seu quarto. Bulma subiu, foi deitar, estava enjoada ainda, e precisaria marcar médico, comprar enxoval, roupas novas, tantas coisas...Perdida em seus pensamentos não viu Vegeta parado á porta da sacada.

-Você é masoquista – Disse ele trazendo Bulma de volta de seus pensamentos.

-Ai que susto Vegeta! Do que você ta falando?

-De você! Quis tanto engravidar e agora vai ficar ai passando mal meses a fio...Engordando, me enchendo o saco!

-Como você sabe se eu nem te contei?

-Eu não sou idiota...Eu já desconfiava á alguns dias. Você está igual da outra vez!

-Não! Eu estou bem melhor que da outra vez. Muito do meu mal estar naquela época era devido à outros fatores, não só a gravidez propriamente dita. - Bulma falou olhando nos olhos dele.

Vegeta sentou-se na cama e jogou uma maçã à ela:

-Coma. Você não comeu nada desde que acordou...Eu lembro...Da outra vez...Você gostava de comer maçãs, lhe fazia bem.

Bulma segurou a maçã entrelaçando seus dedos aos dedos dele, puxando-o para perto. Ela abraçou-o chorando de mansinho.

-Pronto vai começar a chorar.

-O Trunks já está querendo treinar ele...E se for uma menina Vegeta?

-O que tem?

-Pode ser que ela não queira lutar...

-Ela vai fazer o que ela quiser mulher. Algumas mulheres Saiyajins não lutavam...

-Você nunca falou nada sobre isso...Como era as mulheres lá?

-Ora eram lutadoras. A maioria lutava junto com os homens, mas algumas não tinham poder de luta significante e eram mandadas a outros planetas ou viravam escravas, amas de leite de Saiyajins de classe alta.

-Amas de leite?

-Sim as mulheres que lutavam, e as nobres não tinham esse costume de dar o peito, o leite logo secava, e elas não queria cuidar de crianças chatas e berronas.

-Só imagino...E os Saiyajins se casavam? Quero dizer, viviam em alguma espécie de família?

-Claro! Mas não era como aqui. Casamento, união, era só por interesse entre Saiyajins de classe alta para gerarem filhos fortes ou para selarem acordos. Nos campos de batalhas, nas classes inferiores, haviam relações estáveis, mas nada com laços tão fortes como aqui. Haviam muitas traições, E isso gerava várias mortes...- Vegeta sorriu de canto - As vezes o sexo era somente casual, para saciar o corpo. Se a Saiyajin mulher não quisesse era agarrada a força. Elas eram mais fracas que os homens.

-Que horror! Mas isso devia gerar muitos filhos...Vocês deveriam ser bem populosos...

-As mulheres lá eram um pouco diferentes de vocês. Enquanto vocês menstruam uma vez ao mês elas menstruavam uma vez a cada dois meses, se eu me lembro bem do que li uma vez em um livro idiota de anatomia.

-Nossa que interessante Vegeta! Então elas ovulavam apenas seis vezes ao ano? Por isso então era mais difícil de engravidar!Deve ser uma adaptação evolutiva para elas poderem lutar mais, não tendo que se preocupar tanto com uma gravidez que as deixaria impossibilitadas durante certo período de tempo...Provavelmente vocês Saiyajins produzam mais espermatozóides e mais resistentes para compensarem essa perda evolutiva.

Vegeta parou e pensou um pouco...

-Eu lembro uma vez que a taxa de natalidade estava muito baixa e meu pai mandou chamar um cientista Tsufurujin, que havia sido mantido de escravo por seu conhecimento, e pediu à ele que fizesse as Saiyajins engravidarem mais. Ele então desenvolveu uma droga que fazia o espermatozóide do homem viver dentro da mulher, ao invés de 144 horas que era o normal segundo o cientista, viverem 220 horas, o que aumentava as chances do espermatozóide estar vivo quando ela ovulasse e fecundasse o óvulo. Mas não deu certo pois nenhum homem quis tomar droga nenhuma.

-144 horas? O espermatozóide humano vive apenas 72 horas dentro de um útero. Os de vocês vivem o dobro! Por isso eu engravidei tão rápido! Nem precisava de chá, e ervas...Os Saiyajins deveriam ter vindo pra Terra...Seriam a raça mais prolífera do universo.

-Eles seriam mortos pelos próprios filhos...Ou teriam se transformados em humanos idiotas pacíficos quem kakaroto...E eu...

Bulma beijou Vegeta, acariciou seu rosto e olhou profundamente naqueles olhos negros e lindos!Deitou-se na cama e puxou-o para cima dela:

-Você não estava mal mulher?

-Eu estou ótima Vegeta! Acho que nunca me senti tão bem!


	13. Chapter 13 Funny day

Bulma ligou, no dia seguinte para casa dos Sons dando a notícia e dizendo que gostaria de fazer um grande churrasco com todos amigos reunidos para comemorar, mas isso quando ela sentir-se um pouco melhor. Ficou de ligar para avisar.

Duas semanas depois todos se dirigiram para Corporação Cápsula no churrasco que Bulma prometera.

Quando os Sons chegaram, notaram toda volta da piscina arrumada, decorada. Bulma havia espalhado cadeiras e mesinhas por toda volta e garçons serviam os convidados sem restrições.

ChiChi e Goku notaram que quase todos seus amigos estavam lá já. Mestre kame, Kuririn, número 18 e sua filhinha, Yamcha, Oolong, todos em volta da piscina aproveitando a bela manhã de sábado.

-Oláaa! - Gritou Bulma, de biquíni se bezuntando de bronzeador.

-Parabéns Bulma – ChiChi e Goku abraçaram a amiga desejando-lhe sorte e felicidades.

– Ué cadê Gohan e Videl? - Perguntou a dona da casa.

- Ahh Bulma, eles não têm mais tempo pra família sabe, ele só querem ficar juntos agora – ChiChi falou irônica – Ele foi passar o fim de semana na casa dela, Mister Satã foi para praia e eles precisam fazer amor 48 horas seguidas sem parar ....

Bulma e todos outros riram....

-Finalmente seu filho honrou as calças Saiyajins Kakaroto – Vegeta rosnou de um canto da piscina.

Goku não perdeu tempo e se jogou nela também.

- Ei Vegeta, se você tiver uma menina bem que ela poderia casar com meu Goten não é?

-Cala boca kakaroto! Já está querendo negociar minha filha pro idiota do seu filho de classe baixa?

-Aaah Vegeta, pensa só, que netos fortes!

-Hunnn pensando assim... Só tem vocês de Saiyajins mesmo... - Ôoh Kakaroto, diz lá pro teu filho garanhão ter uma filha também que a gente dá ela pro Trunks pra gerar mais Saiyajins na família. É melhor do que misturar o sangue com humanos puros.

-Bulma você está ouvindo isso? - ChiChi falou apara amiga.

-Sim eles estão negociando nossos filhos e futuros netos. – Ôhh vocês dois ai! Parem de falar asneiras.

Goten e Trunks estavam no jardim brincando de luta. Marron estava no colo de Kuririn na piscina, Mestre Kame, Oolong e Yamcha conversavam sentados em uma mesa tomando cerveja e as mulheres tomavam banho de sol.

Goku se uniu aos amigos na mesa e o garçom lhe oferece uma cerveja, mas o Saiyajin recusou.

-Hein Kakaroto! Não agüenta uma cerveja? Que sensível que você é... – Vegeta falou, tirando o dia para implicar Goku.

- Claro que eu agüento Vegeta! Me dá essa cerveja aqui! – Goku tirou-a da mão do garçom – Aposto que muito mais que você!

-Aé Kakaroto? Vamos ver então! – Vegeta saiu da piscina e sentou-se do lado de Goku ordenando o garçom trazer toda cerveja que ele pudesse.

- Ei Bulma, ChiChi, acho que o Goku e o Vegeta vão se embebedar... – Falou Kuririn para as duas, preocupado.

- Deixa Kuririn, assim eles não nos enchem o saco. – Bulma emendou.

Vegeta e Goku ficaram na mesa virando todas as garrafas de cerveja que viam pela frente. Enquanto ChiChi, Bulma e 18 conversavam tranquilamente:

- ChiChi mas então o Gohan e a Videl estão no maior love? – Falou Bulma abaixando o óculos de sol e sorrindo para a amiga.

-Nem me fale Bulma. Depois de adulto virou delinqüente.

-Que exagero ChiChi, eles são namorados.

-Pois deviam se casar logo!Acredita que esses dias ele fugiu de madrugada para a casa dela? Voltou já era dia firme...

-Ulálá! Que pervertido!A Videl deve estar adorando! - Bulma falou, dando uma piscadinha.

- Ai Bulma para com isso! - ChiChi reclamou dando um tapinha na amiga! – Videl no dia seguinte a isso, foi tomar banho de riacho conosco e estava com o quadril todo roxo, com as marcas dos dedos de Gohan, ela estava com vergonha, nem quis tirar a canga. Bem feito pra ela, quem manda ficar provocando meu Gohan.

-Essas são as conseqüências de amar um Saiyajin, aposto que ela não se importou muito ChiChi...Hehehehe...- Bulma provocou a amiga.

Yamcha estava apavorado. Nunca vira nem Goku nem Vegeta bebendo tanto. Aliás, nunca vira ninguém bebendo tanto. Os dois bebiam sem parar, direto, toda cerveja que estivesse pela frente. Um só pararia depois que o outro parasse. Os dois estavam tontos, a bebida já começava a fazer efeito. Isso podia ser notado pelo conteúdo da conversa dos dois Saiyajins:

- Não adianta Kakaroto, você é um fraco! Um molenga, aposto que nunca bebeu antes! -Vegeta já enrolava a língua – Aposto também que você é um deita e dorme, sua mulher deve sofrer de tédio na cama.

- Ah Vegeta você não sabe o que fala, minha mulher conhece o Super Saiyajin na cama! – Goku também tropeçava na fala.

- Minha mulher que conhece kakaroto! Você por acaso já fez amor seis vezes direto em uma noite? - Vegeta olhou cinicamente para Goku.

- Quem que nunca fez isso heim Vegeta? Meu filho foi feito na forma Super Saiyajin sabia? Em um dia que fizemos amor o dia inteiro – Falou Goku gritando, já não sabendo mais o que falava.

-Meus dois filhos foram feito assim kakaroto! - Vegeta bateu com a mão na mesa.

Yamcha estava apavorado com a conversa, só faltaria, daqui a pouco, eles brigarem para ver quem tinha o pênis maior, coisa que Yamcha não estava a fim de presenciar, pois a discussão poderia terminar com eles abaixando seus calções. Ele então, dirigiu-se até Bulma avisando para as duas mulheres que seus maridos estavam falando delas.

-Ah Yamcha deixa... É coisa de Bêbado! Pelo menos eles não estão brigando ou lutando.

Bulma disse, surpreendendo o ex- ladrão. Ele não entendia como Bulma havia criado uma incrível tolerância para com Vegeta.

ChiChi foi até Goku. Puxou o marido pela mão fazendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado em um banco que estava sob o guarda-sol. Goku abraçou a esposa e começou a beijar seu pescoço sussurrando algumas coisas ao pé de seu ouvido. Vegeta que estava muito competitivo hoje, levantou-se e foi até sua esposa que estava de pé na mesa arrumando os talheres. Virou-a de frente e lhe deu um beijo molhado, também sussurrando coisas a seu ouvido:

-Espero que você não se canse muito hoje Bulma – Vegeta beijou a mão da mulher.

Goku reparou na cena, e a guerrinha de "quem seduz mais sua esposa" iria começar, porém Bulma chamou a empregada e mandou servir o almoço, o que fez com que os Saiyajins tivessem a comida como prioridade.

- É incrível como a Bulma mudou o Vegeta – Yamcha comentou com Mestre Kame.

- É inacreditável. Ele é um homem apaixonado. Ela salvou o planeta. – Respondeu o velho.

- Por várias vezes eu tentei fazê-la desistir dele – Yamcha falava olhando para o chão – até que um dia, depois de ter visto eles brigando no jardim por que Vegeta não queria treinar Trunks, eu resolvi esperá-la na sacada do quarto dela, (eles não dormiam junto nesta época, ainda), para tentar convencê-la que eu seria um pai melhor para o filho dela.

- E você se humilhou assim? Chegou a dizer isso para ela? – Mestre Kame perguntou.

-Não! Não pude. Ela entrou no quarto acompanhada por Vegeta, eles não discutiam mais. Estava se beijando. Fizeram amor, eu não pude sair, não queria ser notado e também queria ver, queria provar para mim mesmo que ele era rude para jogar na cara dela depois. Mas eu me enganei. Ele e ela juntos eram um só. Ele era carinhoso, da maneira dele, mas era como ela queria. Ele precisava, precisa dela. Depois do sexo ele até disse que treinaria Trunks assim que chegasse a hora. A partir daquele dia eu me convenci que eu estava errado e ela certa.

O dia passou leve e descontraído. De tarde até houve uma competição de vídeo-game entre as crianças e os homens. Pra variar, Goku e Vegeta voltaram a brigar. Vegeta insistiu que era o melhor no Street Fight e Goku debochou dele dizendo que ele deveria ser o melhor no Sonic, pois eram da mesma família e usavam o mesmo penteado. Brigas a parte a tarde foi divertida.

Enquanto isso Gohan e Videl também se divertiam.


	14. Chapter 14 A Primeira noite

Naquele sábado Gohan foi até a casa de Videl ao meio dia. Videl queria passar no shopping e eles haviam combinado de irem ao cinema também.

Os dois almoçaram em um restaurante e depois foram ver o filme. Quando o filme terminou Videl quis fazer umas compras e arrastou Gohan para uma loja chique de confecções masculinas:

-Gohan, meu pai é cliente fixo dessa loja. Eu quero que você entre e escolha o que quiser. Roupas bem lindas, está bom?

-Mas Videl, eu não preciso de nada não...

-Mas eu quero te dar ué! Aliás, fica na conta do meu pai mesmo. E você vai precisaar de ternos, blazers entre outras coisas. – Videl e Gohan já estavam no interior da loja – Boa tarde senhor Willian – Videl cumprimentou o dono da loja.

-Boa tarde senhorita Videl. A que devo a honra de sua visita?

-Esse aqui é meu namorado, Gohan. Quero que vocês façam um enxoval completo para ele! Tudo do melhor heim! Meu pai que mandou! – Videl empurrava Gohan em direção ao dono da loja.

-Pode deixar conosco senhorita.

-Então tá. Vou fazer umas comprinhas minhas, e volto em uma hora! - Videl não deu tempo para Gohan protestar e sumiu pela porta.

Videl foi para uma loja de lingeries. Não possuia em casa, nenhuma peça especial e gostaria de fica sexy para Gohan nessa primeira noite que eles passariam juntos por completo.

Escolheu com calma e acabou levando um conjunto de baby doll preto de renda, discreto mas sensual, com uma pequena calcinha formando o conjunto.

Menos de uma hora depois, Videl voltou para loja e Gohan estava terminando de experimentar as roupas.

-Gohan deu muito trabalho à vocês? - Videl perguntou para os vendedores.

-Absolutamente senhorita Videl. Seu namorado é um gentleman.

-Vamos embora então? - Videl disse, passando o cartão de crédito para o vendedor.

Quando sairam, Gohan falou:

-Videl, eu não queria tantas roupas assim. Nem preciso delas.

-Uma hora você vai precisar Gohan. Fica como presente de meu pai. - Videl deu uma piscadinha.

A moça consultou o relógio. Eram 19 horas passadas. Ligou para cozinheira e disse para ela deixar o jantar pronto e ir embora.

Chegando em casa, Videl notou que a empregada fizera tudo como ela pedira. Deixara o jantar pronto, apenas precisando ser aquecido.

-Gohan, sente aqui na sala. - Vou trocar de roupa, já venho.

Gohan segurou Videl:

-Pra que trocar de roupa? – Falou ele, malicioso, puxando Videl para seu corpo.

-Já venho meu amor, se acalme ai. - Videl subiu as escadas.

Quando ela desceu vestia seu robe de cetim com o conjuntinho que havia comprado por baixo. Videl serviu o jantar e abriu uma garrafa de vinho. Gohan pegou-a pelos braços derrubando-a em seu colo:

-Você está linda Videl.

-Vamos comer, Gohan? – Videl disso isso beijando suavemente os lábios do namorado.

Os dois jantaram e beberam o vinho. Videl estava muito animada e logo o álcool fez efeito em sua mente. Gohan era mais forte, porém apartir da terceira garrafa começou a ficar mais leve, mais solto.

Os dois conversavam sobre o filme que haviam assistido mais cedo, no cinema. Videl então foi até a adega buscar mais um vinho. Na Volta para sala de jantar Gohan a segurou pela cintura e a beijou. Videl soltou a garrafa sobre a mesa e Gohan abriu seu robe deixando seu baby doll amostra.

-Videl, você quer me enlouquecer com essa roupa?

Gohan, então, colocou a moça sentada sobre a mesa, e começou a explorar o corpo dela com sua boca, beijando-a toda, acariciando seus seios e suas coxas entreabertas. Videl inclinou-se para trás, apoiando-se com as mãos na mesa, aproveitando ao máximo as carícias. Em sua mente, levada pelo álcool, Videl vislumbrou suas colegas de classe, da faculdade, todas aquelas que sempre fizeram questão de se jogar para cima de Gohan, mesmo sabendo que ele a namorava. Em sua fantasia, as colegas a viam ali sendo possuída por completo, e com desejo, por seu homem. Seu homem forte, lindo, sexy, que a amava e a desejava loucamente. Videl se sentia poderosa, ficando mais excitada ainda.

A moça começou a tirar a roupa de seu amante. Gohan, então a segurou em seus braços e a levou para seu quarto.

Chegando lá, Videl fez Gohan deitar-se na cama. A menina, então, começou, lentamente a se despir, se exibindo para seu homem com satisfação. Gohan a chamou para seus braços, porém Videl deitou-se nua, de quatro sobre ele. A moça percorreu com sua língua todo corpo de seu amado, devagar, chupando seus mamilos. Videl desceu mais, retirou a calça do Saiyajin e passou sua língua por todo sexo de Gohan, como há tempos imaginava fazer. Se hesitação, ela colocou todo membro de seu homem na boca e chupou. Chupou com vontade e volúpia. Gohan gemia alto e delirava com a boca macia e suave de Videl acariciando seu sexo. O rapaz então segurou-a pelos cabelos e a puxou para sua boca. Beijaram-se intensamente e Videl já preparava seu corpo para receber Gohan dentro dela. O Saiyajin, porém, deitou-a delicadamente, de costas, sobre a cama e retribuiu seus carinhos, percorrendo seu genital e massageando seu clitóris com a língua. Ah! Gohan adorava fazer isso! Achava tão compensador, sentir o mel de Videl, vê-la se contorcer de prazer.

Videl, então começou a chamar por Gohan, exigindo-o dentro dela. O rapaz ficou sobre a moça, olhou firme no fundo dos olhos dela e transformou-se. Ela se assustou em um primeiro momento, mas isso fez sua excitação aumentar.

Gohan a possui com toda energia que um Super Saiyajin consegue transmitir. Videl sentiu a energia pulsante e os choques em seu corpo. Gohan a segurava com força, ele também sentia a própria energia, o fluxo de seu corpo em direção ao de Videl, a troca, o calor, a vibração.

Quando a moça começou a sentir as ondas de vibração em seu corpo aumentando, virou seu pescoço para trás e segurou-se forte em Gohan. O êxtase foi intenso, longo, suas pernas fraquejaram, seu coração acelerou em um ritmo alucinante, sua garganta não a obedeceu e seus gemidos foram altos e constantes. Videl sentiu uma plenitude, mas pensou que não fosse agüentar.

Gohan teve a mesma sensação e entendeu depois de escutar Videl gemer, o que seu pai dissera.

A moça recuperava o fôlego, ainda deitada, com Gohan sobre ela.

-Tudo bem, meu amor? – Gohan perguntou.

-Nessa você me nocauteou, heim Gohan! – Disse Videl, baixinho.

-Com o tempo você se acostuma minha flor!

"Ele está querendo me matar", pensou Videl, em sua mente.

-Se eu sobreviver, Gohan.

O rapaz riu, acariciou sua fronte, aconchegou-se ao lado dela e adormeceu feliz.

No dia seguinte, Videl levantou antes e preparou um café da manhã especial para Gohan. Levou-o na cama para o rapaz (teve que fazer três viagens). Acordou ele com beijinhos no pescoço chamando-o para comer.

Gohan adorou a surpresa. Nunca havia tomado café na cama.

O Saiyajin olhava com amor admiração para sua namorada. Ela estava linda, mesmo tendo recém acordado. Ela vestia apenas uma camisa de dormir e Gohan achou isso extremamente sexy.

-Videl. – Gohan chamou-a.

-Hunnn? – Videl respondeu ainda com café na boca.

-Você já reparou que só teremos mais o ano que vem de faculdade? – Gohan comentou.

-Sim! Será uma correria.

-A gente poderia pensar em se casar Videl! – Gohan falou, olhando nos olhos da moça. – Sabe, eu adorei passar a noite com você, não ter que correr embora, dormir ao seu lado, acordar com você. Gostaria de ter isso todos os dias. Eu sei que ainda não posso lhe dar a vida que você tem, mas a gente pode começar uma vida, ao menos. – Gohan estava um pouco nervoso.

- Gohan, você está me pedindo em casamento? – A moça estava achando engraçada a situação.

-De certa forma, estou propondo que comecemos a nos preocupar com isso.

-Meu amor! Eu também acho, eu também quero! Não me importo com a vida que você possa me dar. A gente será muito feliz! – Videl o beijou nos lábios. – Gohan, se eu falar isso ao meu pai ele ficará muito contente. Ele uma vez até comentou que me daria uma das casas dele quando eu e você nos casássemos. Ele tem várias propriedades, todas mobiliadas. A gente só precisaria dar a nossa cara a uma delas.

- Que bom Videl. Minha mãe também ficará muito feliz.

-Então, Gohan. Vamos planejando as coisas com calma, a gente ainda tem mais de um ano pela frente.

-Eu não vejo a hora de te ter todos os dias, Videl! – Gohan a puxou para perto dele.

Eles fizeram amor novamente, dessa vez de uma maneira calma, delicada, mas compensadora, acompanhando o ritmo da manhã.

Depois do almoço, foram tomar um banho de banheira. Queriam aproveitar o máximo possível. Videl abriu um champanhe e os dois beberam rodeados de espumas e sais de banho. Videl adorava sentir as mãos de Gohan percorrendo o corpo ensaboado dela.

-Gohan, um brinde ao nosso casamento! – Videl bateu sua taça na dele.

-Um brinde Videl, a nossa vida!

Os dois beijaram-se. Videl se virou e sentou no colo de Gohan. O rapaz massageou suas nádegas e explorou toda região sensível da moça com seus dedos:

-Continua Gohan. – Pediu a moça.

Gohan voltou beijá-la e começou a sugar seus mamilos. Os dois amaram-se novamente.

Depois do banho Gohan voltou para sua casa. Mister Satã não demoraria a chegar.

Em casa, ChiChi preparava um bolo para seus esfomeados homens, quando Gohan chegou.

- Bom dia pessoal, - Disse ele.

- Ué? Já em casa, Gohan? – ChiChi falou – Pensei que iria ficar até de noite lá, nem estava te esperando para o jantar.

- É que o pai dela está voltando já....

-Hunnn, isso que dá fazer as coisas erradas, Gohan! Vocês precisam ficar se escondendo!

Gohan abraçou sua mãe pelas costas e a levantou no ar...

-Me solta Gohan!!! Eu vou cair, você quer matar sua mãe?

Goku e Goten riam...

-Mamãe, eu e Videl resolvemos marcar nosso casamento!

ChiChi arregalou os olhos e Gohan a colocou no chão!

-Que felicidade meu filho! Já não era sem tempo!Pra quando, Gohan?

-Ah mãe, pra depois que a gente se formar... Mas gostaríamos de deixar marcado e começarmos a preparar tudo, já que o pai dela, provavelmente, irá querer uma festa das grandes!

-Podem contar comigo meu filho! Eu ajudo em tudo que vocês precisarem!

ChiChi, Goku e Goten abraçaram Gohan, parabenizando-o pela decisão. Gohan foi para seu quarto, deitou-se na cama e pensou em tudo que ele teria que fazer no próximo ano, o trabalho de conclusão, o trabalho no laboratório, toda arrumação de sua nova moradia e todos preparativos para o casamento. Seu estômago embrulhou. Resolveu não pensar em nada.


	15. Chapter 15 Cotidiano

ChiChi havia contado para todos sobre o casamento de Gohan e Videl. Estava muito ansiosa, queria participar e organizar tudo que pudesse, mesmo a data estando um pouco longe ainda.

Em uma tarde, os Sons foram convidados pro Mister Satã a irem tomar um chá em sua mansão para acertarem alguns detalhes da festa. Goku não estava gostando muito da idéia, mas foi pois sabia que os chá de Mister Satã costumavam ser acompanhados das melhores guloseimas da cidade.

Na Mansão, os Sons foram recebidos Por Lunch que estava muito feliz em rever velhos amigos e poder participar deste momento muito importante na vida de todos.

-Lunch! Como é bom rever você! Você está tão bem! – Goku disse, abraçando a velha amiga.

-Estou ótima Goku, estou feliz e amando! E vocês também! – Lunch cumprimentou um a um dos Sons. – Nem acredito que O Gohanzinho vai casar...- Lunch falou, emocionada!

-Sirvam-se, eu preparei pessoalmente todo lanche da tarde. – Lunch comentou.

A tarde se arrastou para Gohan e Videl. ChiChi e Satã combinavam, sem parar os preparativos da cerimônia, Goku apenas comia e concordava com tudo, mesmo as vezes, não entendendo nada do que eles diziam.

Mister Satã mostrou fotos da residência que dará ao casal, ChiChi ficou encantada e seus olhos vibraram ao ver o tamanho e a imponência da casa.

O casal estava entediado. Nada do que eles falavam era escutado, por isso resolveram dar uma volta no jardim. Gohan segurou na mão de Videl e levou-a até um banco que ficava protegido por um caramanchão de três-marias, que caiam glamorosas, em tons rosas, brancas e vermelho sob uma estrutura de madeira, formando um túnel florido.

Gohan beijou sua amada:

-Videl, não vejo à hora disso tudo acabar...Dá uma canseira se casar...Hehehe...

-Eu também Gohan, estou casada disso tudo, e olha que malemal começamos.

Videl olhou nos olhos de Gohan e sorriu de canto:

-Vamos lá para meu quarto, Gohan?

Gohan arregalou os olhos.

-Não Videl, muito perigoso. Seu pai pode nos procurar.

-Ele está muito ocupado, Gohan. Nem vai sentir nossa falta!

Videl, então, sentou-se no colo de seu namorado, beijando-o. A Menina pôs a mão dele dentro de sua calcinha molhada de excitação:

-Viu só como você me deixa Gohan?

Gohan, então pegou Videl no colo e a levou-a para seu quarto, pela sacada. Adentrado o aposento, Gohan encostou Videl contra a parede, levantou sua saia, puxou sua calcinha,segurou firme em seu quadril, abriu suas nádegas com as mãos penetrou-a com fervor . A moça segurava-se firme contra parede, cuidando para seus joelhos não fraquejarem e ela cair. Gohan a segurava com força, aumentando as estocadas.

-Videl, você me tira do sério. Você é maluca menina, uma danadinha.

-Sim Gohan, eu quero isso, assim, mais forte...

Gohan fazia movimentos circulares no quadril de Videl, fazendo-a rebolar. Os dois gozaram rapidamente e caíram deitados na cama.

Videl se lavou e desceram pela sacada, entrando na sala pela porta de fora, como se estivessem mesmo no jardim.

-Onde vocês estavam, queria ter mostrado para Gohan algumas coisas também. – Satã falou.

-Estávamos no banco do jardim, conversando senhor Satã. – Gohan se justificou.

ChiChi olhou desconfiada para o filho e fez cara de poucos amigos.

-Rapaz, rapaz. Como vocês estão noivos eu permito que você e Videl se beijem, não precisam fazei isso escondido! - Satã falou ingênuo.

-Obrigada, Senhor Satã!-Gohan se curvou agradecendo, para esconder a cara envergonhada e as diversas gotas de suor que se formaram em seu rosto.

Na Corporação Cápsula, Bulma também estava envolvida com o casamento. A mulher havia colocado a disposição do casal sua equipe de marceneiros, pedreiros,bombeiros, entre outros, para qualquer reforma que precisassem fazer.

Vegeta não estava gostando da história de Bulma se envolver tanto, pois ela estava chegando ao final da gravidez e o médico dissera para ela entrar em repouso, senão poderia parir a qualquer momento.

Era noite e a mulher de cabelos azuis-esverdeados, saia do banho, vestindo uma camisola curta, que ficava mais curta ainda, devido a protuberante barriga.

-Por que você não para quieta, Bulma? O que você tem a ver com aquela família de insetos?

-Ora Vegeta, são quase que minha família também. Eu quero ajudar, e além do mais, não me custa nada. Por que você está reclamando?

-Porque você ficou até essa hora da noite envolvida com essa gentinha. Já deveria estar na cama. – Vegeta apagou as luzes, deixando apenas o abajour aceso.

Bulam riu. Ao sentar na cama, sentou sobre seu marido, inclinando-se um pouco e beijando-lhe os lábios delicadamente, e rindo da preocupação de Vegeta.

Vegeta seguiu rosnando, andava muito mal humorado ultimamente. Bulma achava que era pela diminuição da freqüência sexual e pela preocupação que tomava conta dele, ao ver a hora do parto chegar. A mulher não se deteve com os grunidos do marido e continuou a beijar seu peito, lambendo lentamente seus músculos.

-Pare Bulma! Porque você está fazendo isso? Para me deixar irritado?

-Deixá-lo irritado? Eu quero você e você acha que estou lhe irritando?

-Ora, mas você não pode mais....

-Quem disse? Só porque não posso mais fazer qualquer posição, não significa que não posso sentir vontade e ter sexo.

Bulma, então, ainda sentada sobre vegeta, massageou seu membro, deixando o duro e firme:

-É só a gente se adaptar. Não vou me machucar, nem machucar a menina, nós te amamos, Vegeta, e sei que você nos ama também.

Vegeta gemia com as mãos de Bulma lhe acariciando. Estava realmente difícil ficar sem ela. Não via a hora de Bra, era esse o nome que Bulma havia decido dar a filha, nascer. Bulma, então se encaixou no homem, fazendo movimentos delicados, mostrando a ele como e com que velocidade mexer.

-Isso meu amor, assim. Devagar e constante, assim é gostoso demais.

Vegeta e Bulma amaram-se, com calma, intensidade, e amor. O Saiyajin foi delicado. Não queria machucar ninguém.

Nessa noite, vegeta dormiu com seu humor revigorado.


	16. Chapter 16 Dia D

Naquele sábado todos estavam reunidos na casa que seria de Gohan e Videl, para as reformas. As crianças levavam isso como uma festa. ChiChi estava num estado quase de histeria. Goku estava atrapalhado. Bulma estava lá também, queria verificar de perto a esquipe que ela indicara para fazer as reformas. Vegeta havia vindo junto, para cuidar da mulher, mas não admitiu isso de maneira nenhuma.

Novamente Gohan e Videl eram completamente ignorados. Tudo que eles queriam ou sugeriam era respondido com um frio "sim, a gente vê isso depois".

Gohan, então teve uma idéia. Puxou Videl para fora, pegou-a no colo e começou a voar.

-Para onde você está me levando, Gohan?

-Para praia! Vamos passear Videl. Lá ninguém nos dá ouvidos mesmo. Nem notarão nossa ausência.

Na casa, Bulma carregava umas caixas de papelão para o segundo andar, contendo tecidos e outros artigos mais leves.

- QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, BULMA? NÃO TEM GENTE SUFICIENTE AQUI, PARA CARREGAR ESSAS DROGAS DE CAIXAS? - Vegeta gritou.

- Cala boca, Vegeta! Não grite comigo na frente dos outros. As caixas estão leves. Eu só quero ajudar! E o que você está fazendo aqui? Ninguém pediu para você vir junto! E se veio, porque não carrega você essas caixas?

-ORA QUE MULHER IDIOTA QUE VOCÊ É. , VULGAR. NINGUÉM PEDIU PARA VOCÊ SE METER NA VIDA DOS OUTROS.

-Chega Vegeta. Vá para casa agora e não me encha mais a paciência.

-Bulma, ele tem razão. Você não precisa estar aqui, quanto menos carregando caixas. – ChiChi falou, preocupada.

-Capaz ChiChi. Me dá logo mais caixas.

Bulma empilhou duas caixas, e subiu as escadas. Um grito se escutou. Bulma havia caído no último degrau e estava estendida no chão do segundo piso.

Todos correram para cima. Vegeta congelou. Seu rosto ficou branco. Não entendeu porque suas pernas não lhe obedeciam e seu sangue parecia que congelava. Estava com cérebro estava em conflito. Queria ir lá, ajudá-la. Queria gritar também, mas não conseguia nem ao menos se mover.

-Está tudo bem! – Bulma disse, quando todos chegaram onde ela estava. – Eu só escorreguei e cai. Dei sorte. Cai no último degrau.

-Ora Bulma, você não devia brincar com isso. – Goku disse – Você está bem mesmo?

-Sim, estou bem. Ajudem-me a levantar.

-Trunks, avisa o Vegeta que ela ta bem. – Goku disse, vendo o estado de choque que o Saiyajin se encontrava.

-Papa, a mãe ta bem, - Trunks falou, aproximando-se do pai. – Ela só escorregou.

Vegeta sentiu o sangue voltar a correr no seu corpo. Nem mil Freezas, manji boos ou o escabau o fizeram sentir assim. Não estava entendo esse sentimento, essa sua reação.O Sayiajin viu que Goku estava pegando Bulma e iria carregá-la, então apressou-se e foi até eles:

-Larga minha mulher, kakarotto. Deixa que eu carrego ela.

Vegeta colocou Bulma deitada no sofá, com as pernas dobradas.

-Melhor irem para casa, Bulma. – Lunch falou, apreensiva.

-Gente eu estou bem, de verdade.

-Então vá até o banheiro e olhe se teve algum sangramento. – ChiChi falou.

Bulma levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro. Quando fez isso sentiu uma pontada forte e água escorrendo pelas pernas.

-Meu kami, minha bolsa estourou!

Todos no recinto arregalaram os olhos. ChiChi, experiente, com sangue frio, deitou a mulher no sofá e tomou a dianteira.

-Calma ainda temos tempo, as contrações recém vão começar. Bulma me de seu celular que vou ligar para seu médico.

Bulma entregou o telefone à amiga com o número já selecionado. ChiChi falou com o médico que disse que estaria , em seguida, se dirigindo ao hospital e iria mandar uma ambulância para o endereço dito por ChiChi.

As contrações de Bulma começaram a ficar mais freqüentes, a mulher gritava e se contorcia a cada contração nova.

Vegeta estava novamente petrificado. Suas pernas balançavam a cada grito da mulher.

-CADÊ ESSA DROGA DE AMBULÂNCIA? QUE BANDO DE VERMES RASTEJADORES. VOU LEVÁ-LA EU PARA O HOSPITAL. – O Saiyajin conseguiu gritar algumas palavras.

Vegeta se posicionou para pegar Bulma no colo, quando ChiChi o deteve:

-Vegeta, é pior para ela voar rápido nesse estado. A ambulância já vai chegar. Se acalme homem.

-ME ACALMAR? COMO POSSO ME ACALMAR? ELA ESTÁ SOFRENDO, MORRENDO NA MINHA FRENTE E VOCÊ PEDE PRA EU FICAR DE BRAÇOS CRUZADOS OLHANDO, SUA IMBECIL?

-ELA NÃO ESTÁ MORRENDO, ESTÁ EM TRABALHO DE PARTO! Isso é normal, Vegeta,faz parte da natureza. Você não pode fazer nada agora a não ser se acalmar. E IMBECIL É A MACACA RABUDA DA SUA MÃE – ChiChi finalizou a discussão.

-Você pode....Me...Ajudar...Vegeta! – Bulma falou, ofegante. – Fique segurando na minha mão.

Vegeta arregalou os olhos, mas logo se pôs sentado no chão segurando a mão da mulher. A Cada contração, Bulma apertava com força a mão dele. ChiChi passava um pano úmido na testa da amiga. A mulher de Goku lembrou-se de quando estava pra ter Goten. Bulma passara os últimos dias da gravidez da amiga na casa dela. Havia convidado ChiChi para ficar na Corporação Cápsula, mas esta não aceitou.Não queria se distanciar de sua montanha nesse momento.

Fora Bulma quem levara ChiChi ao hospital e dera toda assistência para amiga até então, viúva. Agora era ChiChi que cuidava dela. Estava emocionada em fazer isso.

ChiChi olhou entre as pernas de Bulma e retirou sua calcinha pois a dilatação do quadril fazia com que a calcinha apertasse.

-Nossa Bulma, pelo que vejo esse parto não vai demorar não!

Vegeta, olhou. Viu a região genital da esposa dilatada com um filete de sangue escorrendo. Sua cabeça rodou. Pensou que ia desmaiar. Não estava se reconhecendo. Já vira homens despedaçados,já tirara as tripas de inimigos. Nunca, nem por um minuto, havia tido nojo ou qualquer reação de medo. Agora estava com as pernas bambas.

A ambulância chegou, carregando Bulma para dentro e mandando o pai da criança acompanhá-los. Trunks protestou dizendo que queria ir também, mas ChiChi o segurou dizendo que ele deveria avisar aos avós e ir com eles ao hospital.

No hospital, Quando todos chegaram, Vegeta estava na sala de espera, olhando para fora. Nem sequer dirigiu o olhar quando todos adentraram na sala.

Goku tocou com a mão no ombro de Vegeta.

-Calma Vegeta, vai dar tudo certo.

Vegeta não respondeu.

-Papa, e a mama? - Trunks perguntou.

-Não sei Trunks, ninguém disse nada ainda. – Vegeta respondeu ao filho.

Vinte minutos depois, o médico saiu da sala chamando o companheiro e o filho de Bulma, para conhecerem a menina e ressaltou que o parto foi um sucesso, para o alívio de todos.

Vegeta e o menino entraram na sala de parto. Bulma segurava uma pequena menina enrolada numa cobertinha de bichinhos, já sem o rabinho, que fora cortado pelo experiente médico. O mesmo que fizera Trunks e Goten nascer.

-Mama, a senhora está bem?

-Muito bem filho! Olhe para sua maninha!- Bulma mostrou a pequena para eles.

Vegeta se impressionou. Como era pequena, frágil. Branquinha como a mãe, com um chumaço de cabelos verdes. Os olhos eram azuis. Ele não tinha reação.

-Fale alguma coisa, Vegeta! – Ordenou, Bulma.

-Grrrr...Errr...Ela...Ela...É sua cara, Bulma. – Vegeta falou, com a face rubra.

Bulma sorriu. O médico retirou os dois da sala dizendo que iriam anestesiá-la novamente pois ela desejava algumas intervenções cirúrgicas estéticas.

-O que sua mãe vai inventar agora? – Vegeta perguntou a Trunks que balançou a cabeça para os lados.

Minutos depois, todos puderam ver a pequena Bra, parede de vidro do berçário.

-Ah Vegeta, ela vai ser a cara da sua mulher. Acho que você vai ter trabalho no fututro. – Goku cutucou o novo papai. – Só espero que ela dê uma chance pro meu Goten! Viu Goten, sua namorada vai ser bonitona! Heheheheheh. – Goku calou a boca quando viu a cara de ódio de Vegeta.

- Em falar em namoro, onde estão Gohan e Videl? – Goku, perguntou.

-Só agora você notou, Goku? – ChiChi falou. – Eles sumiram desde o começo do dia.

Todos riram e resolveram ir embora do hospital. Vegeta não se moveu.

-Não vai conosco, Vegetazinho? – Senhora Briefs perguntou.

-Não.

-Ai que lindo! Vegetazinho tão cuidadoso. - Novamente a velha falou, achando graça da situação.

Vegeta passou a noite na sala de espera. De madrugada, quando Bulma acordou, ele entrou no quarto, viu sua mulher amamentando a filhinha e perguntou:

-Que procedimentos cirúrgicos estéticos você fez?

- Ah nada de mais, coisas bem simples, você vai ver depois! – Bulma falou, mudando de assunto.

Na tarde seguinte, Bulma recebeu alta. Vegeta levou-a embora com uma nave que senhor Briefs trouxera no dia anterior.


	17. Chapter 17 Fuga

Gohan levou Videl para uma praia distante. Os dois estavam cansados de tanta bagunça em suas vidas e de tanta gente mandado neles sem parar, e dando pitacos em tudo.

O casal posou, discretamente perto de uma duna . Gohan segurou na mão de Videl, e os dois começaram a caminhar pelo calçadão da praia. Vide sentiu-se revigorada. O dia estava quente, e uma brisa fresca batia no corpo deles. O aroma da maresia, os coqueiros enfeitando o calçadão. Ninguém para perturbá-los. Os dois caminhavam tranqüilos, fazendo previsões para seus futuros não muito distantes. Videl disse que gostaria de ter uma cerimônia simples e Gohan concordou. Só não sabiam se seus pais iriam concordar.

Os dois nem notaram o dia passar. Almoçaram em um restaurante simples e ficaram sentando na areia, simplesmente ouvindo o som do mar bater nas rochas.

- Não vejo à hora de tudo acabar, Gohan.

-Eu também amada. Eu também.

Gohan beijou Videl. Os dois caminharam até a ponta da praia, local onde era mais freqüentado por surfistas por ter ondas altas. Na ponta da praia havia uns rochedos com alguma vegetação crescendo sobre eles, deixando o ambiente parecido com uma ilha.

Sentaram-se ao pé de uma rocha. O dia estava à beira de terminar, as pessoas estavam indo embora da orla.

-Sabe Gohan, acho que depois de hoje quase não teremos mais tempo para nos vermos com mais calma. Teremos o fim da faculdade, a formatura e depois os últimos preparativos do casamento.

Gohan suspirou. Ela tinha razão. Odiava ficar sem vê-la.

-Então vamos aproveitar bem hoje, Videl!

Gohan começou a beijar a orelha de Videl, descendo para o pescoço. Sua mão estava embaixo da saia da menina, acariciando o interior de suas coxas.

-Gohan! Alguém pode nos ver!

-Ué, Videl? Não é você que gosta de uma aventura? – Gohan continuou com as carícias e Videl sabia que já não poderia resistir.

A Moça, então, chegou bem perto dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu quero passar a noite com você Gohan!

Gohan se arrepiou e beijou Videl, um beijo molhado, chamativo.

-Melhor irmos pra um lugar mais tranqüilo, não acha? – Videl propôs.

Os dois caminharam alguns metros pela rua principal, da praia, até encontrarem uma pousada confortável e bonita.

Videl chegou ao balcão estendendo o cartão de crédito e pedindo o melhor quarto do estabelecimento. O recepcionista vendo no cartão, ser ela filha de Mister Satã logo deu as chaves e encaminhou o casal para o quarto.

-Vocês servem jantar no quarto? – Videl perguntou.

-Para este quarto sim, senhorita. Estejam a vontade, qualquer coisa só ligarem para recepção. Com licença.

Assim que o homem se retirou, Gohan agarrou Videl. Jogou-a na cama e sentiu seu cheiro de maresia, seu gosto salgado, percorrendo o corpo da moça com a língua enquanto tirava sua roupa:

- Você está tão gostosa, Videl, suada!

-Ai Gohan, assim fico com vergonha. – A moça corou.

Videl retirou as calças do parceiro e sem pensar mais em nada, colocou todo seu membro na boca, sugando com prazer todo líquido que saia de dentro dele.

-Videl, assim eu vou gozar. – O rapaz alertou-a.

-Goza, Gohan, goza, que eu quero te sentir. – Videl falava ofegante.

Gohan gozou e Videl, engoliu todo sêmen do rapaz, com sede.

O Saiyajin, então, deitou Videl, abriu suas pernas e a possuiu. Videl só pode sentir energia dourada percorrendo seu corpo, crescendo, deixando Gohan com os cabelos claro, trazendo-lhe arrepios. Depois se entregou totalmente ao seu amor.

Videl se recuperava ainda, bebendo água, quando se lembrou que precisaria ligar para seu pai. A moça acabou inventando um desculpa, dizendo que ficou muito tarde e iria dormir na casa da sogra, na sala. Seu pai, não pareceu muito preocupado, o que deixou Videl aliviada.

Gohan saiu do banho, secando-se. Videl foi tomar uma ducha.

Ao sair do banho, a moça, nua, sentou-se sobre Gohan, mordiscando sua orelha:

-Agora não tenho mais cheiro de suor!

-Que pena. – Disse Gohan, apertando suas coxas.

Videl começou a roças seu clitóris no membro de Gohan, que já estava aceso novamente:

-Você está muito insaciável, Videl. – Gohan falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ai Gohan, passo tanto tempo sem lhe ver, sem lhe tocar. Sinto tanta sua falta. – A moça continuava seus movimentos sobre o membro dele. – Tem noites que só durmo depois de me tocar, Gohan, senão fico me virando na cama. – Videl estava totalmente molhadinha, encharcando seu namorado também, com seu mel.

-Videl, eu queria ver como você se toca!

Videl enrubesceu, mas logo achou isso excitante e sentou-se na cama, com as pernas abertas. Com uma das mão ela acariciava seu clitóris e com a outra massageava seus seios. Videl começou a ficar extremamente excitada vendo Gohan observando-a com tanto desejo. Videl, então se posicionou de quatro, e continuou a se tocar, deixando seu amado com uma vista privilegiada de seu ato.

Gohan não agüentou por muito tempo e penetrou seu membro que já doía de tanto desejo, em Videl.

Os dois passaram a noite se amando, adormecendo no meio da madrugada, abraçados.

No dia seguinte, Gohan chegou ao meio da manhã em casa, era domingo.

- Bom dia a todos.

- Lá vem o filho ingrato, sumido, que nem mais avisa que vai sumir. – ChiChi reclamou. Onde vocês se meteram?

-Ah...A gente foi pra praia passear. Vocês nem estavam mais escutando nossa opinião, resolvendo dar uma volta na beira do mar.

-Hunnn...Passaram a noite dando uma volta na beira do mar...Sei bem...Que bom Gohan. – ChiChi falou, ativando sua veia irônica novamente. – Sabia que a Bulma deu a luz ontem? Entrou em trabalho de parto na sua casa, ajudando vocês.

Gohan arregalou os olhos:

-Como ela está?

-Está bem, volta hoje para casa, com a pequena Bra no colo. Quase que a menina nasce no seu sofá, Gohan.

-Nossa! Vou avisar a Videl. Precisamos visitá-la assim que ela tiver em casa. – Gohan falou, coçando a cabeça.

-É bom mesmo, daí vocês já aprendem como é brabo cuidar de crianças.

Gohan se retirou, foi para seu quarto, terminar seus afazeres e descasar mais um pouco.


	18. Chapter 18 Breves Momentos

Breves momentos

Chi-Chi e Goku não estavam conseguindo ficar sozinhos.

Naquele dia eles estavam com saudades e vontade de ficar juntos. Talvez fosse a lua, ou a primavera ou porque Goku acordara Chi-Chi de uma maneira fogosa.

De manhã cedo o despertador tocara e Chi-Chi com preguiça, acabara desligando o aparelho. Era sábado e ela poderia dormir um pouco mais. Porém Goku havia despertado e para tentar acordá-la começou a dar beijinhos em seu pescoço. Os beijos foram aumentando e de beijinhos passaram a beijos ardentes, nas costas, colo, pescoço, boca, barriga... Goku subiu sobre o do corpo da mulher, abriu suas coxas, pressionou seu corpo fortemente contra o sexo de sua mulher e começou a despi-la. O clima estava quente e Chi-Chi ofegava e gemia baixo. Ela já estava pronta para receber Goku dentro dela quando a porta se abriu:

- Otouuu-san, Okaa-san? Onde vocês estão? Eu to com fome, quero café...

Goku pulou para longe de Chi-Chi enquanto a mulher tentava arrumar a camisola praticamente fora de seu corpo:

- GOTEEEEEN! ONDE JÁ SE VIU ENTRAR ASSIM NO QUARTO DOS OUTROS? QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ LHE DISSE PARA BATER E ESPERAR? MENINO MAL CRIADO! – Chi-Chi gritava com o filho mais novo que olhava para o chão.

- Mas mãe... Já passa da hora da senhora levantar e eu queria comer... A senhora está sempre de pé essa hora.

-Mas sua mãe e seu pai têm o direito de dormirem até mais tarde no sábado! Da próxima vez você vai apanhar!Agora saia que eu vou me arrumar.

- Desculpem...

- Pega leve Chi!Ele é ingênuo!É ainda uma criança...

Goku já ia atrás do filho para consolá-lo, mas desistiu ao ver a cara brava da esposa.

- Então está na hora dele crescer! Aff!

Depois do café Goku foi treinar com Goten. Voltaram na hora do almoço, como de costume. Enquanto Chi-Chi estava lavando a louça, Goten havia ido tomar banho e Goku aproveitou o momento para agarrar a esposa. Ele foi até ela e a abraçou pelas costas sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Vamos terminar o que a gente começou de manhã? – Goku apertou o quadril de Chi-Chi contra seu corpo.

-Sim Goku – Chi-Chi se virou beijando-o na boca – Mas vamos despachar as crianças.

- Está certo. Gohan deve estar saindo para ver Videl e você manda o Goten para casa do avô.

Goku foi falar com Gohan e Chi-Chi foi até o telefone ligar para seu pai pedindo para cuidar de Goten nesse dia.

- Heii Gohan, você vai que horas na Videl hoje? – Goku perguntou ao filho mais velho que estava na frente do computador desde manhã, só saindo para almoçar.

- Não vou papai! Tenho que terminar de formatar meu trabalho de conclusão. Não arredo pé daqui até que isso fique pronto.

Uma gota de decepção se formou na testa de Goku.

Chi-Chi chegou dizendo que seu pai não estava em casa. Havia ido viajar com a namorada e só voltaria semana que vem. Goku então tentou convencer Gohan e treinar com Goten nas montanhas, mas em vão. Eles decidiram então, trancar-se no quarto, mas Goten não deixava o pai em paz, indo toda hora atrás dele, hora pra convidá-lo para jogar vídeo-game, hora para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo.

Chi-Chi estava muito irritada. Então Goku mandou-a esperar ele na rua. Ela foi mesmo não entendendo o que ele planejava. Quando voltou, Goku estava com uma pequena sacola nas mãos. Ele segurou Chi-Chi no colo e levantou Vôo. Chi-Chi segurou forte no pescoço de Goku, mas adorou. Fazia tempo que ele não a levava para voar pela montanha. Fazia muito isso antigamente. Ela sempre amara.

Goku voou até uma colina a beira de um penhasco, o mesmo que eles freqüentavam na juventude. O Saiyajin estendeu uma toalha no chão, sob a fronde de uma grande árvore, abriu uma garrafa de vinho e serviu dois copos. Os dois beberam tranqüilamente. Goku cuidou para anular seu Kii para que Goten não viesse atrás dele. Ele então continuou de onde parou na manha desse sábado. Voltou a beijar a esposa, nos lábios, no pescoço. Abriu seu vestido com vontade e Goku passou a acariciar os seios da esposa.

- Chi fica tão linda quando está assim comigo, livre, nua! Tão sensual – Goku a puxava para perto dele – Eu te amo tanto.

-Aii Goku! Também te amo! Te amo muito!

- Senta aqui no meu colo, Chi – Goku colocou-a sobre o colo dele enquanto tirava o resto da roupa da esposa.

Ela despiu Goku com pressa enquanto dizia a ele o quanto era gostoso estar assim a sós com ele. Chi-Chi e Goku se amaram ali, naquele lugar bucólico, cheio de recordações da juventude.

Na casa dos Sons, Goten jogava vídeo-game quando Gohan se aproximou pedido onde estavam seus pais. Goten balançou os ombros dizendo não saber, e que até havia tentando localizar o Kii do pai, mas que por algum motivo ele não estava achando. Gohan se concentrou para achar o Kii de Goku e em um instante entendeu tudo. Sentou ao lado do irmão para joga com ele enquanto seus pais não chegavam.

*************************************************************************

Fazia praticamente um mês que Bulma havia dado a luz. Esse era o mês mais difícil, tanto para ela quanto para Vegeta que tinha que acordar de madrugada com os choros da neném e ainda por cima suportar o período de resguardo que Bulma precisava para sua recuperação pós-parto.

Nessa noite, porém Bulma havia conseguido fazer Bra dormir mais tarde, o que faria com que a criança não acordasse logo, dormindo madrugada adentro.

Bulma chegou ao seu quarto para dormir. Vegeta estava deitado de bruços, nu, como costumava dormir. A mulher Deitou-se ao lado do marido, inclinando-se sobre as costas dele beijando todo seu dorso, eroticamente, com a língua molhando a pele morena dele. Vegeta estremeceu e virou-se:

- Por isso Bulma? Por que me provocar se você ainda está de naquele maldito resguardo?

-Ora Vegeta! Não estou mais! Uns dias a mais ou a menos não farão diferença. Já não agüento mais também... - Bulma falava fazendo beicinho.

-Você que sabe mulher! Mas com todo tempo que estou em atraso eu vou com tudo heim... Não me peça para ir com cuidado – Vegeta falava olhando nos olhos dela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Bulma que estava por cima do homem, começou a lamber seu peito, seus mamilos e disse:

- Até parece né Vegeta, que nesse mês todo você esteve em total abstinência! Eu sempre lhe compensei de alguma forma com carícias e brincadeiras mais quentes.

-Eu não me satisfaço com "brincadeiras" Bulma – Vegeta deitou Bulma e se posicionou sobre ela. – Eu quero você toda!

O Saiyajin caprichou nas carícias e Bulma abriu suas pernas mostrando estar disposta a receber seu homem dentro dela. Vegeta não se fez de rogado e penetrou Bulma com força, de uma vez só. Porém ele notou algo:

- Bulma, o que é isso? Você está diferente...

-Você notou, Vegeta?

- O que você fez... Está... Está tão... Apertada? – Vegeta olhava no rosto dela, com uma grande interrogação na cabeça.

-Ué, eu não disse no hospital que ia fazer uns ajustes? Depois de dois partos normais não é nada de mais dar uma "apertadinha" na musculatura. Ainda mais que é um procedimento simples, ambulatorial e corriqueiro.

Vegeta disse que não entendia como era possível isso, mas estava gostando muito. – Você está deliciosa, como um virgem! Você me surpreende tanto! – Vegeta beijava a mulher com fervor enquanto aumentava as investidas dentro e fora dela.

- Ai Vegeta! Eu fiz isso pra você. – Bulma apertava as costas do Saiyajin com as unhas – Queria que você tivesse sido meu primeiro homem! – Bulma falava gemendo.

- Mas daí você não saberia o quão melhor eu sou, Bulma! – Vegeta sorria de canto, enquanto metia forte em sua mulher.

Bulma sorriu e se entregou ao prazer. Estava com saudades, desejo. E ele delirou com sua nova "virgem" experiente mulher!


	19. Chapter 19 Formatura

Formatura

Bulma estava trocando e dando banho em Bra. A menina acabara se sujando de novo antes de dormir. "Também, quanto mama essa menina, por isso preciso dar mamadeira e não o peito" - Pensava Bulma, chateada por não ter conseguido amamentar direito nenhum dos dois filhos. Bra já estava com quase seis meses e comia cada vez mais, assim como Trunks fizera.

Bulma tirou a neném da banheirinha e colocou-a sobre sua cama enrolada numa toalha, secando-a, passando talco e Hipoglós em seu bumbum. A menina então desatou em um berreiro. Bulma pegou-a no colo e começou a embalá-la cantando uma canção, mas nada adiantava. Bra gritava - Por favor, minha querida, não chore... Mamãe está aqui... - Bulma cantarolava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro com Bra nos braços. Bulma virou Bra de bruços "deve ser cólicas, com tanto leite que ela toma, só pode ser" - Bulma pensava, mas a menina não se acalmava nem um pouco. A mulher, então colocou-a deitada na cama e começou a massagear a barriguinha da menina, tentando de tudo para ver se ela parava de chorar - Em vão.

-Bulma, que gritaria toda é essa? - Vegeta chegou, mal humorado, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos - Por acaso você está espancando ela?

-Ai Vegeta, pelo amor de kami! Não sei mais o que fazer! Ela não para de chorar! - Bulma estava exausta, com olheiras - Trunks não chorava tanto quanto Bra chora.

- E eu que vou saber?

-Por favor, Vegeta, me ajude só enquanto tomo um banho.

-Ora mulher, você que quis ter outro filho.

Bulma olhou para ele com um olhar mortal, e Vegeta logo entendeu que se não ajudasse, seria pior para ele.  
- Grrrr o que eu poderia fazer mulher? Você que tem jeito, não acalma essa menina. Kami que pulmões!!

- Não sei Vegeta, Não sei, não sei, e não sei o que ela quer. Já fiz de tudo - Bulma estava irritada - Só fica sentado ao lado dela cuidando para essa maluquinha não cair da cama.

- Se ela cair você acha que ela vai se machucar por acaso?

-Vegeta! Você não pode simplesmente fazer o que eu lhe pedi? - Bulma estava com os olhos vermelhos e os ouvido doendo pelo griteiro da menina.

Bulma foi para o banheiro. Antes do banho ela passou um creme hidratante em seus cabelos, e resolveu fumar um cigarro na sacada enquanto o creme agia.  
Vegeta sentou ao lado da menina na cama. Ela chorava, berrava. Ele não agüentava mais.

-Buuulma, chame um médico. Essa menina deve estar doente.

-Não está não Vegeta. - Bulma falava calmamente enquanto tragava seu cigarro - É manha dela. Quando ela cansar ela para. O problema é ela cansar!

Bulma terminou seu cigarro e se dirigiu a suíte para, agora sim, tomar seu banho. Vegeta continuava ao lado da chorona. Ela balançava seus bracinhos em direção a ele. Vegeta então colocou sua mão perto da dela e Bra, instantaneamente, segurou o dedo indicador de seu pai e o pôs na boca, parando assim de chorar.  
Bulma estranhou o silêncio momentâneo e saiu do banheiro seminua, para ver o que havia ocorrido. Ela então deu de cara com sua filha segurando a mão de vegeta e chupando a lateral de seu dedo. A menina esboçava um sorriso.

-Aaah! Então era isso que ela queria!Que safada essa menina!

-O que mulher? Um dedo para babar? Você poderia ter dado o seu!

-Não seu idiota! Ela quer você! Agora sei o que fazer quando ela desatar a chorar. - Bulma sorriu - Depois desses anos todos ganhei uma concorrente - Bulma piscou - Fique ai com ela enquanto tomo banho, e você vai amanhã comigo na formatura de Gohan e Videl. Se ela começar a berrar, já sei como calar a boca dela.

- Ora! Já disse que não vou! Detesto essas bobagens!

-Você vai sim! Vai ter muita comida e Goku estará lá! Vocês podem ficar se implicando para passarem o tempo.

-Grrrrrr

Bulma já havia entrado no banho.

**************************************************************************

Naquele dia todos estavam reunidos em Satã City. No pátio da Universidade havia sido montado um palanque com as cadeiras dispostas á frente. Seria a formatura da Turma de Gohan e Videl.  
Apenas os parentes e os amigos mais próximos haviam sido convidados. Mas a impressa local estava lá para noticiar a formatura da filha e do futuro genro de Mister Satã. As repórteres da coluna social do jornal local estavam dispostas e preparadas para qualquer movimento da menina. Elas torciam para que algum "babado novo" surgisse para que pudessem ter alguma pauta interessante para publicar na coluna. Videl tentou enxotá-las, mas não tinha como fazer isso sem que fosse publicado no jornal "o quanto ela era antipática e desagradável!" Videl tentava sorrir para elas, mas sabia que elas estavam mais interessadas em tirar fotos de seu namorado "bonito, de corpo escultural e ainda por cima simpático" como elas mesmo haviam publicado anteriormente, em outra nota sobre o casal na coluna social.

-Esquece elas, Videl. - Gohan chegou pelas costas da menina e tocou de leve seu ombro.

Videl sorriu. Ele estava muito bonito vestindo a Beca. Parecia que caia muito bem nele essa roupa formal. Gohan também achou sua namorada linda. Ela estava maquiada e com o cabelo arrumado para a festa, que aconteceria depois da colação de grau.  
A cerimônia ocorreu tranqüilamente. A turma era pequena e não foi demorado. Chi-Chi chorou muito quando viu o nome de seu filho sendo chamado. Era o sonho dela se realizando. Gohan estava fazendo ela muito feliz hoje. As repórteres também não perderam tempo em fotografá-lo, de vários ângulos, inclusive. Videl também foi muito aplaudida e fotografada e o reitor fez questão de cumprimentar pessoalmente a filha do salvador da Terra.

Após a cerimônia, os dois foram para perto de seus familiares e amigos para receberem os cumprimentos. Um dos chefes de Gohan estava lá e chamou o rapaz para um canto para conversarem. Gohan estranhou, mas logo se surpreendeu quando seu orientador lhe ofereceu uma promoção, dizendo que agora, com diploma, ele poderia assumir o cargo de pesquisador chefe do setor de ciência e tecnologia, onde ele já atuava. Mas disse ao rapaz que ele deveria continuar estudando em pós graduações se quisesse assumir como professor Universitário também. Gohan sentiu-se lisonjeado e prometeu que se esforçaria ainda mais.

Todos se dirigiram para a mansão de Mister Satã, onde estava sendo preparado um cocktail para o casal recém formado. Seria uma festa mais simples do que Mister Satã desejava, mas fora Videl quem insistira. Seu casamento seria dali a algumas semanas então não queria se estressar com duas festanças.

No salão principal da casa estava disposta uma mesa retangular, grande cheia de doces e salgados. Em uma mesa lateral, Drinks e outras bebidas eram servidas por garçons e um Barman. Uma música animada soava baixo no ambiente, descontraindo o local. Havia faixas e banners com as fotos dos dois decorando o ambiente (coisa que Videl detestara). Na entrada todos convidados recebiam enfeites para festa. Tiaras de orelhinhas, boás felpudos, colares pisca-pisca, máscaras coloridas entre outros adornos.

Bulma estava adorando e enrolou sobre seu pescoço um boá vermelho e pôs uma fitinha colorida no pulso de Bra. Oolong como sempre, estava exagerado, com duas máscara, três boás, uma tiara de estrelinhas e dois colares piscas. Ele e mestre kame estavam preparados para aprontar na festa. Boo também estava a caráter, cheio de colares, pingentes, incluindo ainda uma peruca rastafári de cabelos compridos com direito a boina jamaicana. Piccolo não foi à cerimônia, para não causar agitação com sua presença, vindo direto para a festa, mas obviamente, assim como Vegeta, não quis pegar nenhum adorno, só comparecendo a festa por consideração a seu "afilhado."

Videl e Gohan pouco podiam se falar. A Todo o momento eles estavam recebendo cumprimentos, presentes e abraços. Videl e Gohan se surpreenderam com a chegada de Sharpner e Ireza, seus antigos colegas de classe na Orange Star High School. Após muitos abraços sentaram em uma mesa para colocarem a conversa em dia.

-Vocês irão ao nosso casamento não é? Eu mandei os convites! Espero vocês lá - Videl falava com eles, fazendo questão da presença dos amigos em seu enlace.

-Ai Videl! Eu nem acredito que vocês irão se casar! Parece que foi ontem que Gohan chegou todo tímido na sala de aula - Ireza falava olhando para eles, emocionada!

-Claro que nós iremos! Pode confirmar nossa presença – Sharpner falou animado. Ele agora estava de cabelos curtos e vestia roupas sociais deixando-o com um ar mais adulto e responsável.

- E você Ireza, por que não trouxe seu marido junto? - Videl perguntou se dirigindo a amiga de escola.

- Eerrr ...Eu não estou mais casada. Eu sai de casa há algumas semanas.

- Desculpa Ireza...- Videl falou acanhada.

- Eu estou grávida, Videl – Ireza falou, deixando Videl e Gohan surpresos.

- Parabéns , mas que pena que você se separou bem nessa fase. Sinto muito - Gohan disse a ela.

-Estou grávida, mas é do Sharpner e não do meu ex marido... Por isso sai de casa.

Videl e Gohan se olharam embasbacados.

-Meu casamento ia mal, e eu acabei reencontrando ele, e sabe como é... Bateu o sentimento antigo. A gente começou a se ver mais seguido, ele estava me dando apoio, eu andava deprimida e acabou acontecendo. Dai engravidei. Mas estamos juntos agora, De vez.

- Vamos nos casar assim que ela tiver neném – Sharpner falou, segurando na mão da moça.

Gohan e Videl abraçaram os dois e desejaram sorte se colocando a disposição para o que eles precisarem.

Lunch estava a toda. Ela que havia se responsabilizado por toda comilança da noite. Ela agora possuía um Buffet especializado em eventos e estava fazendo muito sucesso no mundo dos negócios gastronômicos. Uma hora, porém, ela conseguiu se liberar da função e chamou Videl para um canto.

- Hein Videl, venha aqui... Ainda não lhe dei seu presente.

- Ora Lunch, o que é isso, não precisa! Já basta você estar cuidando do Buffet.

- Claro que precisava! Toma aqui, abra com cuidado. - Lunch entrou um pacote de presente à menina.

Quando Videl abriu não pode deixar de rir e enrubescer a face. Lunch havia dado a ela um conjunto muito sexy e ousado de lingerie para ela usar em sua noite de núpcias. Era um baby doll preto com detalhes em bordô que fazia conjunto com um corselet rendado da mesma cor, semi-transparente acompanhado de calcinha fio-dental, cinta liga e meias com direito a perneira de babados à francesa e chicotinho.

- Agora prove que eu quero te ver nele - Lunch sorriu, provocando a menina.

Videl subiu a seu quarto enquanto Lunch chamava Bulma e Chi-Chi em segredo.

Bulma estava com Bra nos braços. A menina estava agitada, era muito movimento e ela estava com dificuldade em fazê-la dormir. Porém, fazia poucos minutos, a neném havia pego no sono e dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços. Bulma, então não querendo acordar a menina, mas também não querendo deixar de ver Videl vestida naqueles trajes, deixou a pequena Bra no colo de Vegeta que estava sentado no sofá comendo e bebendo cerveja. O Saiyajin ficou irritado, mas quando viu a neném já estava deitada sobre seu colo com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro direito. Bulma deixou uma fraldinha junto a ele dizendo que era para limpar as babinhas, e saiu correndo antes que o marido pudesse protestar.

No andar superior, as mulheres fecharam a porta do quarto de Videl para ninguém se intrometer. Videl se trancou no banheiro para se arrumar. A menina estava encabulada e não queria sair do banheiro, sendo puxada por Lunch para fora.

- Está divina Videl! - Bulma falou girando a moça.

- Pra que esse chicotinho Videl? Vai bater no meu Gohan agora? – Chi-Chi estava meio desconcertada.

- É de mentirinha o chicote ChiChi-san, só para compor a roupa - Lunch falou.

- Como se Gohan fosse sentir dor se Videl o chicoteasse de verdade...Acho até que ele ia gostar...Vegeta gosta! Faz cócegas, ele diz! - Bulma falou, causando risadas entre todas.

No térreo, ainda no sofá, Vegeta cuidava da filha. Volta e meia Trunks e Goten chegavam nele pedindo se ele "emprestava Bra" para eles brincarem, o que era prontamente negado com berros do Saiyajin.

Goku se aproximou e sentou ao lado de Vegeta. Ele também estava comendo e aproveitou para puxar assunto com o companheiro de batalha.

- Vegeta, sua filha é tão comportadinha! - Goku alisava os cabelos esverdeados da menina.

- Unff! Você que acha Kakarotto.

- Queria ter tido uma filha!

- Ué Kakarotto! Porque você e Chi-Chi não tentam de novo? Sua mulher é mais nova que Bulma...

- Hahahaha ...Chi-Chi não quer nem ouvir falar nisso! Eu até tentei, mas levei uma panelada na cabeça. - Goku sorriu passando a mão na testa - Ela disse que se houvesse outro Saiyajin para alimentar ela ia embora de casa. - E ainda por cima poderia ser outro homem e acabaria se tornando delinqüente como nós... hehehehe - Goku riu acompanhado de Vegeta.

Yamcha sentou-se ao lado de Vegeta e Goku no sofá. Porém o ex- ladrão não estava sozinho. Estava acompanhado de sua nova namorada, e os dois sentaram na poltrona, e começaram a se agarrar ignorando a presença de outras pessoas no recinto. Os dois estavam completamente bêbados ainda segurando copos de vodka nas mãos. Entre beijos e amassos, bebiam goles da bebida destilada.

Vegeta não pode deixar de reparar na moça que estava com Yamcha. Era jovem, não tendo mais de 20 anos. Porém era de uma vulgaridade enorme - Vegeta até achou que a palavra "vulgar" era singela para denominar a moça, e seria desrespeitar Bulma, a quem ele chamava assim anos atrás, usar a mesma denominação para essa mulher.

A "criatura", como Vegeta passou a denominá-la mentalmente, estava vestida com uma mini-saia de couro branco, que era fechada por fivelas douradas nas laterais como se fossem cintas. Entre as fivelas a saia era vazada, fazendo com que as "carnes extras" da moça extrapolassem para fora como gomos. Na parte de cima ela usava uma blusa tomara-que-cai vermelha de couro também, só que envernizado, com dois bojos pontudos. Por todo corpo ela possuía bijuterias baratas douradas, algumas descascando, sua bota era branca também, pontuda e o cabelo dela pintado de amarelo, estava com as raízes pretas aparecendo, e para piorar ela usava uma das tiaras da festa com chifrinhos vermelhos, o que a deixava com aspecto alienígena. Yamcha estava com a cara vermelha, do batom da mulher e Vegeta lembrou-se de ter visto criaturas parecida nos aeroportos de naves de alguns planetas, sempre esperando viajantes carentes que pudessem lhe dar algum dinheiro em troca de momentos de prazer, a única diferença é que algumas costumavam ter a pele azul ou verde, olhos e seios a mais ou uma cauda talvez. Vegeta sentiu-se enojado.

Quando os dois pararam a agarração, a mulher reparou na bebê que estava no colo de Vegeta:

- Olha Pitchucooo (como ela chamava Yamcha), que nenénzinha lindaaaa - A mulher começou a acariciar Bra fazendo caretas e barulhos grotescos, acordando a menina, fazendo-a chorar.

- Saia daqui sua criatura horripilante! Não ouse tocar na minha filha, sua verme asquerosa!Olha o que você fez! Assustou ela com essa sua cara obscena de meretriz ordinária!

Vegeta embalava Bra para ela se acalmar, e a mulher, sem entender o que os xingamentos de vegeta queriam dizer, passou a reparar o quanto ele era atraente e forte.

- Nossa, mas essa menina tem a quem puxar! O pai é tão lindo... - A criatura falava, passando a mão pelo braço musculoso do Saiyajin.

Vegeta se levantou nervoso olhando para Yamcha:

-Você não tem sorte com as mulheres mesmo não é? - Falou ele, transformando sua cara de nojo em um sorriso irônico.

Yamcha, estava muito bêbado, mas entendeu o que se passou, e puxou sua namorada para o lado violentamente, começando uma briga escandalosa que foi interrompida por Kuririn, que não queria ver o amigo passar mais vergonha ainda. Logo depois de cessada a briga, Yamcha e a coisa voltaram a se agarrar. Bulma, que havia descido com o barulho da discussão, perguntou a Vegeta como tudo havia começado. O Saiyajin riu, por um momento pensou em contar que a piranha havia dado em cima dele, mas logo imaginou Bulma gritando e resolveu que de gritos, por hoje já chegava.

A festa continuou animada até o último convidado ir embora. Os Sons ficaram para dormir na mansão, já que era tarde e eles estavam muitos cansados para se deslocarem.  
Lunch providenciou um quarto para Chi-Chi e Goku, e outro para Gohan e Goten. Videl se despediu de Gohan e dos outros e foi ao seu quarto dormir. Os meninos fizeram o mesmo.

Gohan olhava para o teto do quarto. Sua cabeça dava giros pensando em sua nova vida, na promoção que ganhara hoje, na formatura, no casamento que chegaria logo. Finalmente estava tendo uma vida normal. Depois de tanta luta, passara infância lutando. O Saiyajin sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria ficar pensando nisso. Resolveu se distrair.  
Gohan olhou para a cama ao lado e viu que Goten dormia tranqüilamente, ele então se levantou. Ao fazer isso bateu a canela na cômoda ao lado, fazendo o abajur que estava em cima, balançar e cair. O barulho chamou a atenção de Goten:

- Onii - chan? Onde você vai? - Goten perguntou sonolento.

-Ah Goten, eu vou ao banheiro. Já volto.

Gohan saiu. Logo Goten voltaria a dormir. Gohan se dirigiu ao quarto de Videl. A casa estava silenciosa e escura. Gohan abriu silenciosamente a porta e depois a trancou.  
Videl dormia em baixo de um fino lençol e de lado. Gohan levantou a coberta e deitou-se em baixo dela, encaixando seu corpo nas costas de Videl em conchinha.  
Videl se assustou em um primeiro momento.

- Calma Videl, sou eu.

-Ai Gohan! Que susto...

-Pensou que eu não vinha?

-Pensei! Por isso dormi!Você parecia tão cansado...

-E estou mesmo! - Gohan começou a beijar a ponta da orelha de Videl - Vem pra cá, Videl, vem mais perto - Gohan trouxe o corpo dela para mais perto.

Videl se virou e começou a beijar a boca de seu namorado. Um beijo molhado e profundo. Gohan abriu a camisa que ela vestia e começou a chupar os seios dela, de uma maneira erótica, movimentando sua língua de vagar sobre o bico. Videl gemia baixinho. Ele, cada vez ficava melhor nisso. "Como era gostoso", pensava ela. Gohan a virou de costas e passou a lamber suas nádegas, penetrando a língua entre elas, encharcando mais ainda seu sexo, fazendo Videl rebolar em sua boca. O rapaz subiu a língua pelas costas dela, ficando com sua boca no ouvido da moça sussurrando palavras enquanto roçava seu membro na entrada da vagina dela. Videl rebolava mais intensamente querendo que ser penetrada, mas Gohan a provocava se afastando.

Gohan então desceu seu dedo e penetrou-o nela. Videl reclamou. Não queria o dedo. Ela então colocou a própria mão em seu clitóris e começou a se masturbar. Gohan segurou os dois braços delas acima se sua cabeça, proibindo-a de se tocar:

-Calminha Videl... - Gohan, com a outra mão, penetrou um dedo do ânus dela, enquanto continuava roçando seu pau na entrada do sexo de Videl. A moça se excitou mais ainda, aumentando seus movimentos de quadris.

-Gohan você me deixa louca ...desgraçado...- Videl gemia - enfia logo, tudo... Quero você em mim, Gohan.

- Eu quero você bem louquinha, meu amor - Gohan mordiscava sua orelha e penetrava sua língua dentro do ouvido da moça. Ele então soltou os braços dela, segurou no quadril de Videl com as duas mãos bem forte puxando-a para junto de si, penetrando todo seu pênis, de uma vez, dentro dela, que gemeu alto, não se importando com nada. Videl logo gozou, já estava muito estimulada, e não conseguiu segurar muito tempo.

-Já gozou Videl? - Gohan disse isso em tom suave, não recriminando a moça, apenas confirmando o que ele sabia que iria acontecer.

-Desculpa Gohan! Não consegui...

-Shhhh Videl, não precisa se desculpar. É só o começo. - Gohan sentou-se na cama e puxou Videl para perto dele, baixando sua cabeça delicadamente, com as mãos - Agora é minha vez, meu amor.

Videl entendeu o recado e chupou seu namorado com gosto, até ele gozar nela. Videl gostava disso. E ele sabia.  
Se amaram mais algumas horas e Gohan caiu no sono com Videl em seus braços.

Na manhã seguinte Videl acordou Gohan com beijos no pescoço.

-Acorda dorminhoco...

-Ai meu kami! Eu dormi aqui...E agora...Meu irmão deve ter perguntando por mim...Se seu pai ficou sabendo...

-Que ele vai fazer Gohan? Obrigar-nos a casar? Bater em você? Acho que ele não vai fazer nada mais do que uma cara feia.

Gohan riu e se vestiu. Os dois desceram para tomarem o café da manhã.

- Ali está seu irmão Goten – Chi-Chi falava ironicamente com o filho mais novo que havia perguntado pelo paradeiro de Gohan, já que quando acordou, ele não estava no quarto e nem estava tomando café com seus pais. - Ele certamente acordou bem cedo para treinar, não é Gohan? – Chi-Chi alfinetou.

-É mesmo Onii - chan? Porque não me chamou?

Gohan coçou a cabeça e riu da inocência de seu irmão caçula. Ele sentou-se a mesa e começou a comer muito, saciando toda fome que sentia.

- Estava puxado esse treino de madrugada não é Gohan? - Goku falou, tirando sarro do filho mais velho.

Gohan nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Na mesa, Videl aproveitou a presença de todos e quando viu que seu pai estava descendo com Lunch para tomar café, resolveu falar com Gohan e os outros sobre uma idéia que lhe ocorrera. Videl então disse que gostaria de viver na Montanha Paozu e que transferiria a casa que eles tinham reformado e decorado, para um terreno ao lado da casa dos Sons (já que as casas eram todas em cápsulas mesmo) e também já havia pedido ao pai para que reformasse a casa de Chi-Chi e Goku, deixando maior e mais confortável. Fora as demais reformas que fariam no terreno para adaptarem toda estrutura necessária. Videl ficou em silêncio esperando a reação de todos e a aprovação - ou negação de Chi-Chi.  
Gohan abriu um sorriso. Sempre quisera ficar morando na Montanha. Chi-Chi levantou-se e abraçou a nora, assustando Videl.

-Muito obrigada Videl! – Chi-Chi chorava - Tudo que eu queria é ter meu Gohan perto! E ainda mais uma casa nova e maior! Muito obrigada mesmo! – Chi-Chi agradeceu Mister Satã também.

-Ora senhora Chi-Chi! Agradeça Lunch também que ajudou a dar a idéia.

Chi-Chi e Goku agradeceram a mulher que disse fazer isso por gostar de Goku como irmão menor e ter um carinho especial pela família.  
Depois dessa notícia feliz, os Sons foram embora, levando junto os presentes que Gohan havia ganhado no dia anterior e uma felicidade renovada no peito por saberem que Gohan ficaria perto, na Montana onde crescera.


	20. Chapter 20 Uma aventura

Uma aventura

Chi-Chi e Gohan estavam voltando das compras quando viram três vizinhos conversando em um bolinho. Os dois passaram por eles e cumprimentaram os três, porém o mais velho dos senhores, que conhecia Chi-Chi desde que casara com Goku, a chamou para conversar:

-Senhora Son, a senhora ouviu falar sobre um mago ou feiticeiro que está rondando por essas bandas?

- Dizem que ele está matando pessoas no pé da montanha! - Disse outro vizinho!

-Matando não! Dominando a mente delas e fazendo-os cometerem barbáries! - Falou a mulher que estava com eles.

-Não estou sabendo de nada não senhor Yuzuka. Mas vou me informar sobre o acontecimento, depois eu venho aqui lhe dar novidades, se houver alguma. – Chi-Chi comentou.

Ela e Gohan saíram intrigados. Chi-Chi não levou muito a sério, já Gohan estava com um mal pressentimento.

Quando os dois chegaram em casa, Chi-Chi relatou o ocorrido à Goku, que junto com Gohan foram falar com Dende. Quando chegaram ao Templo, Dende disse que não estava sabendo de nada, mas iria se informar. O Namek então entrou em contato com Kaioh Sama que relatou a verdade sobre os acontecimentos.

Segundo Kaioh, se tratava de um mago antigo, que há muito se pensava que já tivesse morrido, mas ele estava aperfeiçoando algumas técnicas de magia em algum lugar remoto do planeta, ou até em outro sistema. Senhor Kaioh então contou que o mago havia aprendido uma magia muito perigosa, que ele nunca vira ninguém aplicar. Tratava-se de um domínio total da mente humana. Qualquer indivíduo, por mais inocente ou bondoso que fosse poderia cair no encantamento dele. Ele estava fazendo isso com o intuito de conseguir dominar a mente de algum humano forte o suficiente que o fizesse ter poder sobre todas as coisas. E ele havia descoberto sobre os Saiyajins existentes na Terra. A princípio ele estava ainda treinando, dominando gente da região. Fazendo-as se suicidarem, ou praticarem coisas abomináveis como homicídios, estupros, incestos, zoofilia, seqüestros e torturas. Ele gostava de usar principalmente mulheres ou crianças para provar que com sua técnica poderia fazer até uma criança matar sem dó nem piedade e tornar uma inocente menina em uma mulher depravada e psicopata. Depois de dominadas, as pessoas a quais ele não fazia se matar ou não era assassinadas por outros, acabavam enlouquecendo de uma maneira tão dolorosa que gritavam e agonizavam sozinhas como se alguma fera as comessem por dentro, de vagar até morrerem de fome ou se baterem tanto até causar hemorragias no próprio corpo.

Goryev, como o mago se denominava, contrário de Babidi, e Bibidi, não conseguia criar criaturas e nem era forte, mas sua técnica de dominação mental não deixaria brechas como a que Babidi deixou em Vegeta, que conseguiu controlar o domínio.

O mago, ainda não sabia que os Saiyajins poderiam obter informações sobre ele. Não se preocupou em usar a população de cobaia, pois achou que se surgisse alguma lenda sobre ele, ninguém acreditaria ou não teriam coragem para tirar a limpo. Ele havia passados centenas de anos isolado, aperfeiçoando sua técnica, o que foi um erro dele, pois não se informou de tudo que aconteceu na terra nesses últimos tempos, e nem tinha como saber de tudo perguntando a humanos,ainda mais que a população não tinha mais, em sua memória consciente, a lembrança de Manji Boo e Babidi.  
Goryev não imaginava que os Saiyajins - alvo dele- pudessem ter contando com o Kami da terra e o Kaioh Sama da galáxia, podendo assim ficar informado sobre ele.

Senhor Kaio e Dende deram mais detalhes a Gohan e Goku, que ficaram muito assustados. Kaioh Sama disse para Goku reunir todos e contar a eles, mantendo principalmente as crianças e Boo sob proteção para não serem os primeiros alvos. Ele iria se informar melhor com o Kaioshin para saberem mais detalhes ou alguma fraqueza de Goryev. Mas que por enquanto, não era para agir, pois no máximo, mesmo Goku, só agüentaria alguns segundo sem ter a mente dominada pelo mago.

Goku e Gohan rapidamente desceram e reuniram todos na Corporação Cápsula. Piccolo, Mister Satã, Videl, Boo e até o cãozinho estavam lá também, junto com todos os amigos de batalhas e suas famílias. Gohan relatou tudo, sendo assessorado por Piccolo, que estava no templo e pode acompanhar a história de perto.  
Trunks e Goten se olhavam a toda hora, de canto. Mister Satã estava tremendo de medo. Só de imaginar aquilo tudo se repetindo ele tinha vontade de desmaiar. Videl chorava! Bem perto de seu casamento isso não poderia acontecer. O alvoroço estava armado e Vegeta gritou para todos se acalmarem, pois ainda não havia acontecido nada e não seria tão fácil invadirem um recinto com tantos guerreiros.

Depois de conversarem com mais calma, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo e os outros resolveram esperar para agir. Precisavam de mais informações que o Kaioh Sama iria conseguir e talvez uma maneira de bloquearem ou fugirem do domínio mental, pois se protegendo disso, seria fácil dar um fim ao tal mago, que era bem fraco e não possuía poder de luta. Bulma e senhor Biefs foram logo para o laboratório tentar criar alguma mecanismo que bloqueasse ondas cerebrais fortíssimas.

Bulma pediu para que todos dormissem ali, mas o Sons preferiram ir para casa. O mago parecia que não iria agir por agora, e enquanto ele não soubesse que os Saiyajins estavam inteirados do assunto, ele não colocaria as mangas para fora. Satã, Videl, Boo, Kuririn, Dezoito, a filha, Yamcha, Kame e Oolong resolveram ficar. Estariam mais protegidos na Corporação. Piccolo retornou ao Templo.

Trunks, antes de Goten ir para casa o chamou em seu quarto. O Saiyajin de olhos azuis convocou Goten para eles mesmos irem resolver essa história de uma vez. Perguntou o que Goten achava e o menino, meio receoso, disse que achava uma boa idéia, já que provavelmente seus pais não os deixariam lutar na hora do confronto. Trunks combinou de passar na casa de Goten essa madrugada. Ele iria consultar no programa de localização via satélite que eles tinham na Corporação para encontrar a caverna onde Goryev estava escondido. Depois eles combateriam rapidamente o antigo mago e levariam o corpo para todos verem, acalmando assim os ânimos de todos, e ainda por cima, saindo como heróis.

A casa dos Sons estava silenciosa. Eram três horas da manhã e todos pareciam dormir. Goten estava alerta, esperando Trunks chegar. O menino, porém, não sabia que Goku estava acordado. Ele pensava sobre os acontecimentos do dia e não conseguia pegar no sono. Quando Trunks se aproximou e aterrissou no jardim dos Sons, Goten logo saiu, mas Goku prontamente sentiu o kii do garoto.

Antes que eles pudessem sair voando, Goku foi para rua e os pegou no flagra combinando detalhes sobre a operação que iriam realizar. Goku os segurou pelas mãos e os levou para dentro de casa, ligando as luzes, fazendo com que Chi-Chi e Gohan acordassem também.

-Então vocês pretendiam derrotar Goryev sozinhos? Por acaso vocês não escutaram tudo que falamos hoje a tarde em sua casa, Trunks? Heim Goten?

-! – Chi-Chi fez que ia desmaiar - NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!!! GOTEN VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM SUAS CRIANÇAS IDIOTAS? VOCÊS QUEREM NOS MATAR? – Chi-Chi desatou em choro, mas só o tempo suficiente para pegar Goten e deitá-lo em seu colo dando-lhe chineladas na bunda descoberta.

-Chi-Chi vou levar Trunks para casa com o Shunkan Idou. Quando eu voltar vou conversar melhor com Goten.

Goten chorava, envergonhado. Trunks estava com medo e perguntou a Goku se ele iria acordar seus pais agora.

-Trunks, eu provavelmente vou parar dentro do quarto de seus pais. Não gostaria de acordá-los agora. Vou apenas te levar, mas amanhecendo o dia, vou contar a eles sim. Agora quando chegarmos faça silêncio e vamos direto ao seu quarto.

Goku colocou os dois dedos na testa e em instantes estava no quarto de Bulma e Vegeta.  
O quarto estava escuro. Apenas uma réstia de luz vinha de fora, dando alguma visibilidade ao quarto. Bulma dormia de lado, com a cabeça encostada no peito de Vegeta. Os dois estavam sob lençóis.  
Goku e Trunks andavam nas pontas dos pés, porém o menino acabou tropeçando em um scarpin de Bulma que estava atirado no chão, se desequilibrando e com o susto, soltando um "AI" mais alto.  
Imediatamente Vegeta ligou o abajur e gritou:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Bulma sentou na cama com o susto, seu coração batia acelerado e ela não estava entendendo nada.

-Kakarotto? Trunks? O que está....

-Calma Vegeta....- Goku disse, rindo sem jeito, com a testa suando.

Goku então, rapidamente explicou tudo que aconteceu a Vegeta e Bulma. O Saiyajin mais velho levantou-se de sua cama, nu e saiu em direção ao filho segurando-o pelo braço, enquanto Bulma chorava na cama.

- Bom gente, eu vou indo que a Chi-Chi deve ter feito um calo na bunda de Goten de tanto bater nele....Pega leve em Vegeta! Byeee - E Goku sumiu do aposento.

- Trunks! - Vegeta falava sacudindo o menino que olhava para o chão - O que você pensa que estava fazendo? Bancando o herói? Você acha que se você e o Goten pudessem ajudar em alguma coisa eu não teria sido o primeiro a te mandar? Você não escutou tudo que nós falamos sobre o mago? Você está parecendo um ignorante!!!

-Papa...Eu só queria ajudar...

-Então que não atrapalhe Trunks! Um verdadeiro guerreiro tem que saber a hora de não se meter e quando estará atrapalhando! - Vegeta sacudia mais o menino ainda - Você viu o que a magia daquele homem faz? Você se acha realmente capaz e com experiência suficiente para combatê-lo? Me diz, me diz? Olha sua mãe com está nervosa! Você não pensou nela? Não pensou em nós?Correndo rico de vida assim? - Vegeta largou o braço dele empurrando para o lado.

-Desculpa....

-Trunks o que seria de mim se acontecesse tudo aquilo que Goku falou com você? Que seria.... - Bulma desatou em um choro novamente, ela sentia-se abalada pela situação e pelo susto que tivera.

-Isso foi idéia sua Trunks? Ou do irmão de Gohan? Fale! - Vegeta perguntou.

-Foi...Foi minha papa! Eu queria só que o senhor tivesse orgulho de mim...- Trunks chorava de cantinho, sem coragem de encarar o pai.

Vegeta se desconcertou com a fala de Trunks. Ele então sentiu um nó na garganta e abaixou-se um pouco até a altura do menino colocando suas mãos nos ombros do menino:

-Trunks! Eu tenho e sempre tive orgulho de você! Você é um guerreiro excelente, inteligente e muito melhor do que eu era na sua idade. Você não precisa fazer tolices para conseguir meu orgulho.

Bulma então saiu da cama e abraçou o filho:

-Por favor, me prometa que nunca mais vai fazer coisas idiotas como essa? Fale-me Trunks! Vai me obedecer? Vai obedecer a seu pai?

-Você precisa nos respeitar, Trunks! – Vegeta completou.

-Papa...Eu tenho muito respeito pelo senhor e pela mamãe! Sempre tive! Eu peço desculpas e sei que errei. Nunca mais vou fazer nada parecido. Podem me castigar que eu sei que mereço!

"Ele tem razão" - Vegeta pensou - Trunks sempre o respeitara. Sempre fora muito educado mantendo um respeito enorme pelos pais, principalmente por ele. Até mesmo Mirai Trunks tinha tido respeito por ele. Até ele que veio do futuro ajudar e havia levado tanto desprezo e desaforos de Vegeta na época, nunca perdera o respeito pelo pai, chegando a se anular para não ele não sentir-se menosprezado.

-Eu sei filho. - Foi tudo que Vegeta falou, batendo levemente com a mão na cabeça dele - Mas você merece um castigo, para a lição ficar gravada em sua memória.

-Seu pai tem razão Trunks. Você vai ficar em casa estudando o dobro!

-E treinando o dobro também - Vegeta emendou.

- Sem jogar video-game e sem ver Goten por dez dias.

Trunks concordou com a cabeça, retirando-se para seu quarto.

Na casa dos Sons, Goten igualmente estava de castigo e Goku contou a Chi-Chi sobre um Vegeta furioso e nu, brigando com Trunks.

**********************************************************************

No dia seguinte, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan e Piccolo voltaram a se encontrar no Templo de Dende. Senhor Kaioh estava lá junto com Kaioshin e para surpresa de todos, Rou Dai Kaioshin, o Kaioshin ancestral de quinze gerações atrás também estava lá. O ancestral então chegou contando que ele conheceu Goryev há muitas centenas de anos atrás, e ele não era um mago comum: era fundido com um demônio que havia fugido, com ajuda de Goryev, do mundo dos demônios. Esse demônio possuía muitas rixas com Daburá, querendo assumir o cargo de imperador do mundo dos Demônios no lugar dele. Mas Daburá era muito forte e havia trancado ele para sempre em uma cela solitária. Goryev sabendo da história e sabendo dos conhecimentos do demônio, conseguiu soltá-lo e através de um brinco Potala feito com magia das trevas eles se fundiram , juntando então o conhecimento do mago, a vida longa do demônio, a maldade e a perspicácia dos dois.

Todos estava de boca aberta com a revelação de Rou Dai Kaioshin.

-Brinco Potala! Então eles estarão fundidos para sempre...- Goku falou embasbacado.

-Claro que não Kakarotto! Nós não ficamos - Vegeta emendou.

-Vocês eram um caso a parte! Eles ficariam sim fundidos para sempre se o Potala não tivesse sido criado com magia negra. Euzinho, como sou fundido com uma bruxa horrorosa, mas esperta, descobri como destruir os brincos. E destruindo a peça, que é falsificada, eles se desunem. Separados então, não podem mais aplicar o tal feitiço de dominação total!

-Ohhhhh - Todos falaram em coro!

-Mas para que eu aplique o feitiço para destruição do brinco, preciso que Goku o distraia por no mínimo 30 segundos.

-Nós kaiohs, achamos que Goku pode fazer isso usando um escudo de Kii, e também por ele possuir um coração muito puro, não sendo tão fácil dominar sua mente. Goku iria na frente, conversaria com o mago, perguntando coisas, como se de nada soubesse e eu, entraria na gruta pela entrada lateral (que descobrimos existir) e faria o encantamento. Depois que o brinco cair, e eles se desunirem, você acabará com eles facilmente.

Então eles ficaram mais alguns minutos elaborando detalhadamente o plano.

Goku e Rou Dai Kaioshin foram para o local indicado. Chegando lá o mago se surpreendeu com a visita. Por toda caverna havia gaiolas e grades onde humanos de debatiam como feras, seminus. Alguns eram crianças, outros, moças jovens que Goku pode notar servirem de objeto sexual ao velho. Dai Kaioshin penetrou na caverna pela entrada lateral, que Goryev havia construído como saída de emergência, ficando escondido atrás de uma pilha de livros antigos e poeirentos. Goku começou a pedir o que significava tudo aquilo, e o mago como todo ser poderoso e arrogante, mas idiota o suficiente para contar todo seu plano se sentindo orgulhoso de si mesmo, contou tudo, encenando com os braços, fazendo poses e sons grotescos ao falar. Enquanto isso Kaioshin sussurrava palavras estranhas, em um encantamento, guiando suas mãos em direção ao mago que nada notava por estar encantando com a força e porte de Goku, tendo certeza que este seria sua melhor presa.

Em questão de 40 segundos os brincos se esfarelaram e os dois se separarem instantaneamente. Goku então viu em sua frente um mago torto, baixinho que de tão velho parecia que nem iria mais consegui caminhar e iria se desfazer em pó ao se mexer, e ao seu lado um demônio mais alto, mais forte mas não tão esperto, pois estava confuso e não entendendo o que acontecia.

Goku então, sem esperar mais gritou para o Kaioshin correr dali e expandiu seu kii o suficiente para fazer com que a caverna/laboratório começasse a ruir. E quando o velho bruxo tentou lançar alguma magia, Goku com um Kaioh-ken aumentado 100X acabou com tudo, destruindo inclusive, a montanha que a qual caverna estava alojada. Goku ficou triste pelas pessoas que estavam presas lá. Mas elas já estavam sob o feitiço e nada mais poderia salvá-las da morte. Goku apenas abreviou o sofrimento delas. E depois eles teriam as esferas....

Goku então pegou o Kaioshin e o levou de volta ao templo.  
Depois de tudo resolvido, Goku voltou a Corporação e contou tudo o que houve, trazendo alívio a todos, principalmente as mulheres.

-Aff, pra variar eu nem pude lutar! - Vegeta resmungou!

-Nem eu senhor Vegeta. Pelas circunstâncias, um só era suficiente! - Gohan falou com Videl grudada em seu pescoço.

Vegeta então, se dirigiu ao quarto do filho, que estava de castigo, e cuidava de Bra enquanto sua mãe recepcionava os hóspedes. Vegeta chegou a beira do quarto e viu o menino, que era quase um adolescente agora e estava alcançando sua altura, brincando com a irmã que estava deitada na cama. O Saiyajin adentrou o quarto, contou tudo que houve ao filho e disse que muitas lutas ainda o aguardavam e ele teria que se esforçar muito para proteger essa menina que estava deitada, indefesa em sua cama.

Gente, este capítulo foi mais de aventura mesmo. Nos próximos os hentais voltarão com o casamento e a lua-de-mel de Gohan e Videl  
Kissu!


	21. Chapter 21 Casamento

Casamento

Aqueles dias foram turbulentos para Videl e Gohan. Não só para eles, mas para suas famílias também.  
Apesar do casal ter dito que não iria se envolver tanto acabaram fazendo mais do que gostariam e entraram a fundo na preparação da festa. Gohan estava exausto. Ganhara bolsa para um mestrado importante, que faria com que ele progredisse na área acadêmica, e assim melhorasse de cargo. Videl largara o emprego no hotel, querendo, após o casório, procurar algo em sua área, dar aulas, ou algo similar.

Os dois mal se viram nesse período. Apenas uma noite, quando Gohan foi jantar com Videl, Satã e Lunch, o rapaz conseguiu ficar para dormir, pois os mais velhos tinham eventos programados para noite toda e não voltariam até amanhecer.

Tudo transcorria bem, nenhum imprevisto grande havia acorrido, até a casa de Gohan havia sido transferida para a Montanha Paozu, e as reformas no terreno também estavam adiantadas. Porém em uma tarde, Chi-Chi e Bulma foram junto com Videl fazer uma das últimas provas do vestido, e a mulher de Vegeta, então questionou Videl sobre o local onde eles iriam passar a lua-de-mel.  
Videl ficou branca, sentiu um nó no estômago e calou-se por alguns instantes.

- O que foi Videl, algum problema? - Bulma perguntou preocupada.

-Bulma... Eu acabei esquecendo desse detalhe! A gente ficou de resolver isso depois, ficamos postergando e acabamos esquecendo completamente! Ai Meu Kami! Onde estou com a cabeça? - Videl mordeu o lábio inferior - E pior que a essa altura não conseguiremos nada de última hora!

- Eu pensei que vocês tinham resolvido isso, Videl – Chi-Chi falou repreendendo a nora.

-Desculpem - A moça estava quase chorando, seu nervosismo era fruto de toda pressão que ela havia passado nesses últimos meses.

-Calma gente! Que bobagem se preocupar com isso! Vocês tinham algo em vista Videl? - Bulma falou, com um alfinete na boca, enquanto ajustava a bainha do vestido da moça.

-Não...Quer dizer...Eu queria ir para praia...Num lugar calmo...Mas a essa altura do campeonato, tanto faz!

-Ora Videl, eu tenho uma casa numa ilha da capital do Sul, fica isolada, é um vilarejo de pescadores, tem algumas casas e um centrinho afastado, mas é bem retirada, a casa inclusive, fica numa ponta da ilha. Eu e Vegeta vamos muito para lá, foi até ele que sugeriu adquirir o terreno e pôr uma casa lá. Se você quiser emprestada, eu aviso os caseiros da Corporação e eles deixam tudo preparado...

Videl abraçou Bulma, e disse que alugaria a casa. Bulma negou dizendo que ficava de presente de casamento. Mais um problema resolvido... Certamente Gohan não faria objeções, até ficaria feliz por não ter precisado se envolver nessa decisão.

Gohan recebeu a notícia com satisfação. Ele adorava o mar, praia, e calmaria. Queria curtir essa semana de paz a sós com Videl, sem perturbações.

*************************************************************************

O grande dia chegou por fim.

Naquela manhã de sábado, o dia amanheceu ensolarado, para alegria de todos, pois a cerimônia seria a céu aberto nos jardins da mansão de Satã.

Ao meio dia toda decoração estava posta e tudo estava pronto para a chegada dos convidados.

Lunch havia caprichado no Buffet. Havia de tudo um pouco, e a mesa dos doces enchia os olhos de qualquer um. Havia comida suficiente para três casamentos normais, porém este com a presença de tantos Saiyajins não poderia ser classificado com um "casamento normal".

As cadeiras foram dispostas à frente do altar, deixando uma passagem para os noivos, cobertas de pétalas brancas pelo caminho. Toda decoração foi feita com flores do campo, orquídeas e rosas brancas, ao gosto de Videl, caprichada e sensível. Ao fim da passarela encontrava-se pilastras gregas onde um caramanchão trepava, ornamentado com flores brancas, demarcando o local onde o juiz faria os votos dos noivos. Mais afastado do altar estavam as mesas, redondas, com toalhas de renda, castiçais e vidro, e flores decorando e dando um aroma doce e suave ao ambiente. A louça era em estilo mediterrâneo, combinando com o resto da decoração, e no centro havia sido montada uma pista de dança com espaço para uma banda que tocaria as melodias preferidas do casal e de seus familiares e amigos.  
Havia também, um local reservado á imprensa, que fazia questão de cobrir o evento, principalmente as revistas de fofocas e moda, sempre querendo e torcendo para algo terrível acontecer!

Pelas 16 horas os convidados começaram a chegar ao local. O dia estava quente, mas não abafado, e logo ao chegarem, os convidados eram recepcionados com vinhos branco, champanhe, saquês gelado, e diversos coquetéis, além de saborosos petiscos selecionados a dedo por Lunch.

A banda tocava músicas suaves e harmoniosas, deixando as mais dançantes para depois da cerimônia.  
Todos os amigos marcaram presença. Piccolo inclusive aceitou o convite de ser padrinho e se postaria ao altar na hora do enlace.

Chaos e Tenshin Han, após muitos telefonemas de Goku e Gohan, aceitaram vir, e até Yajirobe estava no local, veio sabendo que a fartura de comida seria grande.  
a maioria dos colegas de faculdade dos dois estavam presentes, até algumas das invejosas que davam em cima de Gohan vieram, pois sabiam que poderiam aparecer no jornal no dia seguinte. Sharpner e Ireza também marcaram presença e nela, já era perceptível uma barriguinha saliente, que era com muito orgulho, mostrada a quem quisesse ver.

Número 18, dentro da mansão ainda preparava Marron que seria a dama de honra, enrolado as pontas de seus cabelos loiros, formando cachinhos, dando um aspecto angelical a sua filha que vestia um lindo vestido branco rendado, para orgulho de Kuririn que já sonhava em vê-la entrando no altar também, sendo feliz como ele e 18 eram.

kamesenin, Oolong, Popo, Rei Cutelo e sua namorada também estavam sentados nas cadeiras a frente, esperando e Dende aguardava junto ao altar pois daria as bênçãos aos casal após assinatura dos votos.

Chi-Chi, Goku, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta e Lunch estavam postos como padrinhos. Vegeta, depois de muito reclamar, aceitou (como se pudesse dizer que não para Bulma) a proposta de ser padrinho, com a condição de não ter que ficar posando para fotos. Bra ficaria aos cuidados dos avôs, de Trunks e de Goten, que estavam numa beca, elegantes vestidos como príncipes, principalmente Trunks que carregava esse título no sangue.

Às 18 horas em ponto, Videl adentrou ao jardim, acompanhada da banda que tocava uma marcha especial escolhida por ela, sob a voz elegante de uma barítono que ecoava as notas musicais com suavidade e estilo. Um lindo pôr do sol dava a iluminação bucólica ao local, dando um ar romântico.

Chi-Chi se emocionou. Ela olhou para Gohan que a aguardava na ponta final do corredor, e chorou. Goku ao seu lado abraçou a esposa e limpou suas lágrimas. Goku também se emocionou, estava muito feliz e relembrou de seu casamento, que mesmo sendo meio de supetão foi lindo e inesquecível.

Satã guiou Videl até seu noivo, tendo a frente Marron como sua linda e delicada aia, loira de olhos azuis, com a boca levemente rosada por um gloss e uma coroa de flores na cabeça.

O Pai da noiva a entregou, em um ato simbólico, como se entregasse uma jóia delicada para seu noivo, seu novo tutor, para construção de uma nova vida, de um lar.  
O Juiz de Paz fez uma breve cerimônia, falando as frases típicas, lendo o contrato, encerrando com o tradicional beijo. Em seguida Dende foi à frente do altar e falou palavras de carinho e esperança aos recém casados, abençoando-os e causando lágrimas de comoção em (quase) todos convidados.

-Lindo não Vegeta? - Disse Bulma, limpando as lágrimas.

-Não. - Disse vegeta secamente

-Estúpido!

-Vai demorar muito pra gente comer? - Era tudo que ele queria saber.

Bulma não respondeu.

A festa seguiu animada! Os convidados foram direto comer, beber conversar. As crianças brincavam e 18 teve que trocar o vestido de Marron, pois este ficaria em frangalhos se ela a deixasse com ele.

A noite começou a cair e as luzes foram ligadas. Lunch estava com o cabelo azul e num corre-corre sem parar, cuidando com primor e dedicação de todo buffet, não deixando nada faltar aos convidados. Ela andava rápido, às vezes trocava as bandejas. Em uma hora em que ela fora verificar se as bandejas de docinhos estavam cheias, deu de cara e esbarrou com Tenshi-Han que evitava de encará-la.

-Oi Lunch - Falou ele constrangido.

-Oi Ten, tudo bem? - Ela disse secamente.

-Tudo... Vejo que você está feliz.

-Muito feliz Ten! Nunca estive tanto... E você e Chaos? Treinando muito? Sozinhos como sempre? - Lunch dizia cada palavra com muita ironia e pingos de veneno.

- S-Sim... Como sempre - Ele falou corado. - Lunch...A Gente nunca conversou...Mas..Mas..Eu acho que foi melhor assim sabe!Desculpe-me...

-Foi melhor assim! Você fez suas escolhas, mas eu acho que você poderia ter jogado mais limpo comigo, conversado, e eu não deveria ter sido tão precipitada e ter me envolvido tanto. Mas tudo bem, éramos muito novos. Espero que você seja feliz. - Lunch falou agora com sinceridade.

Os dois trocaram um breve tchau e seguiram seus caminhos.

Os noivos dançaram a valsa, sendo seguidos pelos padrinhos, pais, irmão e amigos. Todos dançavam! Até Trunks e Goten dançaram, rodeando na pista, voando, sendo puxados pelas pernas por Bulma e Vegeta que olhava com olhos de cão de guarda para eles. Bulma puxou seu companheiro para uma dança. Ele recusou veemente, mas Bulma o abraçou, beijando seu pescoço, empurrando Vegeta para o meio da pista. Quando Goku, que dançava com Chi-Chi, viu Vegeta no meio da pista não perdeu a oportunidade:

-Virou pé-de-valsa, Vegeta?

-Cale sua boca seu inútil. Não estou dançando!

-Nota-se! Tão desajeitado dessa forma, não tem como chamar isso de dança... hahahaah - Goku debochou.

-Eu danço melhor que você, seu animal.

-Veremos então!

E os dois começaram uma disputa de dança. Um era pior que o outro! Goku se saia um pouco melhor, pois tinha um pouco mais de prática, mas Bulma guiava bem seu marido e ficou feliz com essa disputa de última hora, pois conseguiria dançar um pouco mais nesta noite, já que Vegeta nunca a deixaria dançar com outro homem.

Videl dançava animada com Gohan, quando Mister Satã chegou perto dos dois e disse que gostaria de trocar alguma palavrinhas em particular com seu genro.  
Gohan obedecer e saiu com Satã. Videl acompanhou os dois de canto, sem ser vista.

-Meu rapaz! Hunhuunn..Errrr...Cof...Cof..- Satã pigarreava - É o seguinte...Eu gostaria de lhe pedir que nessa noite...Você sabe...Fosse delicado e gentil com minha filha...Ela é uma donzela...Foi criada sem mão então não tive como educá-la bem para este acontecimento...

Gohan estava corado e Videl escutava tudo escondida atrás de um arranjo.

-Papai! - Ela falou saindo de seu esconderijo e indo para junto deles - Pare com isso, é óbvio que essa não será minha primeira vez...

Satã arregalou os olhos.

-Ora papai, olha há quanto tempos namoramos. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sabia? E nos amamos! O que há de mal nisso? Eu que não iria querer sentir dor em minha noite de núpcias, papai!

-Senhor Satã! Eu sempre tratei sua filha com amor e muito cuidado! Posso lhe garantir que ela nunca foi forçada a nada...

-Inclusive fui eu quem quis... - Videl falou isso abraçando seu pai que sorriu e abraçou aos dois desejando felicidades e um neto logo.

-Papai! Não tão logo assim estta bom?

A festa continuou alegre e animada, porém após a meia noite, Gohan e Videl se despediram de todos e partiram para sua Lua-de-mel. Eles foram com o avião de Videl, e Gohan foi dirigindo para deixá-la mais confortável e descansada, já que ela há horas reclamava da dor nos pés de ter que usar salto.

Em algumas horas os pombinhos pousaram na ilha. Eles programaram o avião para as coordenadas dadas por Bulma, e veículo pousou bem na pista que fica ao lado do casarão.

Videl se admirou. Era uma ilha bem retirada pertencente à Capital do Sul. A casa ficava na ponta esquerda, margeada por um rochedo com vegetação de um lado e uma outra casa de outro, que ficava há uns 500 metros de distância. A casa era bem à beira mar, e a parte da orla à frente pertencia a casa tendo exclusividade de uso pelos proprietários.  
Uma brisa forte bateu, vinda do mar, quando eles desembarcaram e Videl teve de pôr um casaco. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro de maresia que entrava fundo por suas narinas.

-Lindo aqui não é meu amor? - Ela disse encantada!

-Lindo demais, Videl! Bulma e Vegeta sabem viver bem!De dia sim que poderemos contemplar todas as belezas daqui.

Videl sentia seu corpo doer. Suas pálpebras caiam, todo cansaço desses últimos meses estava encerrado agora. Fazia dias que ela mal dormia, ansiosa, preocupada e atarefada. Ele também. Tudo que eles mais queriam agora era dormir e descansar!  
Ao entrarem na casa notaram que os caseiros haviam deixado tudo arrumado, e na suíte uma banheira grande os esperavam cheia e quentinha. Eles deixaram as malas no chão e caíram dentro da Jacuzzi, ligando a hidromassagem, relaxando.

-Videl, eu deveria ter te levado no colo para a cama agora, como mandam as tradições! - Gohan falou rindo.

-As tradições não falavam de cansaço, dores e sono.

-Mas foi divertida nossa festa!

-Muito! Inesquecível, Gohan! Mas amanhã a gente refaz a entrada e você me leva pra cama ok? hehehehe - Videl se levantou, se enxugou e se jogou na grande cama, seguida por Gohan.

Os dois dormiram tranqüilamente na sua noite de núpcias, deixando a verdadeira Lua-de-mel para quando estivessem mais descansados!


	22. Chapter 22 Honeymoon

Honeymoon

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Gohan e Videl acordaram tarde, com o sol a pino, estavam muito cansados. Videl desceu e encontrou a mesa pro café posta, cheia de frutas, pães condimentos, cafés e sucos. A moça agradeceu e se apresentou aos caseiros, um casal de velhinhos muito simpáticos que há anos atendia a Corporação. Gohan desceu em seguida, causando protestos em Videl que queria levar seu café na cama!

-Deixe disso Videl! Eu queria ver a casa o mar.

A parede de frente da casa, que dava para o mar, era toda de vidro em forma de janelão com abertura para os lados. O mar era azul com ondas calmas que quebravam calmamente nos rochedos ao lado da casa. Videl disse que estava louca para tomar banho de mar e conhecer a ilha e assim fizeram. Os dois saíram e caminharam por todo vilarejo. Uns quilômetros a frente chegaram ao centrinho, que possuía algumas lojas, uns restaurantezinhos, uma escola, uma igreja, uma praça e um templo budista ao centro. A população era pequena, porém muito simpática e humilde. Havia algumas pessoas que se podia notar apenas veraneavam ali, pois eram diferentes dos habitantes nativos.

O casal passeou a manha toda, almoçando a beira mar, num quiosque especializado comidas típicas da ilha.

Depois do almoço Videl quis tomar banho de sol enquanto Gohan experimentava o mar. A menina inaugurou um de seus biquínis novos comprados para esta ocasião. Era um biquíni curto, pequeno muito sensual, vermelho, estilo cortininha, pois ela queria um bronzeado bem definido e como não havia pessoas ao redor, ela não se importou com o tamanho da peça.  
A moça foi para o mar com seu marido, os dois aproveitaram a água quente e límpida. Videl então retornou até sua cadeira e estava se deitando quando viu um homem se aproximar. Gohan também viu e foi em direção a ela, achando estranha esta aproximação.

Um senhor aparentando uns 50 anos se aproximou. Ele estava de sunga apenas, e possuía um corpo bem definido, grande, porém alguns pelos brancos pelo tórax denunciavam sua idade. Ele usava no pescoço um medalhão de ouro grosso, combinando com uma pulseira e um anel no dedinho que possuía na ponta um rubi muito saliente.

-Bom dia - Disse ele

-Bom dia - Videl respondeu, sentindo um cheiro de whisky muito forte no hálito dele.

-Eu sou seu vizinho da direita, proprietário daquela casa afastada, e você é a filha de Mister Satã não é?

-Sim, como o senhor sabe?

-Conheço seu pai, um antigo amigo e companheiro de nogociatas. O que você faz aqui? Essa casa é da senhora Briefs não é? Ela sempre vem aqui com aquele marido gigolô dela.

Videl não gostou de como ela tratou seus padrinhos, mas respondeu educadamente:

-Estou em Lua-de-mel. Este que está vindo é meu marido, Gohan. Ela nos emprestou a casa por uns dias.

O homem olhou desconfiado para Gohan e se apresentou a ele. O homem ficou conversando futilidades mais um pouco com o casal e Gohan notou o jeito que ele olhava para Videl. O Saiyajin então, enjoado da conversa chata, pediu licença e voltou ao mar para fazer exercícios. Videl queria despachar o velho também, mas ele não parecia querer ir embora.

-Você se tornou uma mulher muito linda, Videl. Por que quis se casar tão cedo? Deveria aproveitar melhor a vida e tomar decisões mais acertadas com mais maturidade depois...

-Do que o senhor está falando? - Videl se fez de desentendida.

-Nada não. Você não quer vir tomar um vinho esta noite em minha mansão? Parece que seu maridinho vai ficar muito ocupado com seus exercícios não é? Vocês jovens só vêem a forma física hoje em dia... Videl, você poderia conseguir um marido bem melhor sabia?

-Não! Eu não poderia. Para a MINHA DEFINIÇÃO de bom marido, o meu está perfeito! Agora com licença.

-Se você mudar de idéia estarei lhe esperando... Até mais minha adorada menina!

Videl não respondeu e voltou a deitar-se em baixo de seu guarda-sol sobre a esteira. Gohan se aproximou dizendo:

-Não gostei desse sujeito!

-Nem eu! Vou perguntar ao meu pai sobre ele... Que homem vulgar - E Videl contou o que ele disse por fim à ela, causando muito mais raiva em Gohan do que ela imaginava.

-Gohan eu nunca lhe vi com tanto ciúmes assim...Até que valeu a pena esse velhote vir aqui...hehehehe. Agora você sabe como me sentia na faculdade.

-Não brinque Videl. Não vou tolerar ele novamente.

Gohan com sua visão mais apurada que de Videl, pode notar que o homem os observava da janela do casarão dele, com ajuda de um binóculos, mas nada comentou.  
O rapaz então debruçou-se sobre a moça e começou a beijá-la:

-Não quero homem nenhum de olho em você,Videl - Gohan beijava a moça apertando sua coxa.

-Ai Gohan, que possessivo...- Ela brincava - Nunca vi esse seu lado!

-Pssiiuu Videl...Você é MINHA mulher.

Videl achou excitante Gohan assim, dominador e deixou-se levar pelo ciúmes do rapaz, aproveitando o desceu os beijos até os seios da moça, afastando o a cortininha do biquíni, sugando um dos seios dela e acariciando o outro com uma das mãos.

-Ai Gohan...Alguém pode nos ver...Melhor parar...

-Essa praia é particular Videl, ninguém vai nos ver...Gohan falou isso sabendo que o homem os observava de longe. Gohan, então penetrou uma mão dentro da parte de baixo do biquíni dela:

-Videl, você está muito gostosa, toda molhadinha, já está na hora da gente aproveitar nossa lua de mel não está?

Videl estava mesmo, muito excitada. Fazer amor ali nessa praia linda seria maravilhoso.  
Apenas algum pudor e medo de se expor a deixava constrangida. Gohan estava em cima dela, beijando-a profundamente, com sua mão dentro do biquíni de Videl. A moça já estava bem solta e se entregaria ali mesmo. Estava gostando dele assim, dominador, Gohan sempre a deixava louca. Faria o que ele quisesse. Porém Gohan achou que o showzinho estava bom por hoje, e não iria querer expor mais sua mulher. O Homem não tinha como saber que Gohan o enxergava, mas achou muito estranho quando o Saiyajin olhou bem nos olhos dele e sorriu.

O rapaz, pegou sua menina no colo, deitada e a levou para dentro da casa.  
Chegando lá, Gohan colocou-a sentada na mesa da sala, abriu suas pernas e começou a lamber o suor salgado do corpo de Videl. A moça ia se deitar para se entregar de vez ao seu marido quando ouviram os caseiros chegarem pela porta dos fundo falando dois pararam e Videl se restabeleceu, arrumando seu biquíni.

-Que droga Videl! Não consigo ficar em paz com você!

- Calma Gohan! Eles estão na cozinha. Foram comprar algumas coisas que pedi para o jantar! Nem vão vir pra cá.

A moça levantou-se rapidamente, beijou Gohan e disse para ele esperar até depois da janta que ele ia ter uma surpresinha. Gohan a segurou e apertou-a contra seu corpo:

-Não Videl, olha como você me deixou, eu quero você agora!

Videl sentiu aquele membro duro de seu marido roçando em suas nádegas quase nuas, mas resistiu! Queria usar a lingerie que Lunch havia dado a ela, queria uma noite linda com Gohan.

-Depois Gohan...Depois...! - E correu para o banho.

Depois do jantar, Gohan subiu com Videl para a suíte. Ele também já havia tomado um banho e os dois estavam sentados na cama, saboreando um Prosecco importado, geladinho e borbulhante. Gohan bebia com prazer, e passava o líquido dourado de sua boca para a boca de Videl, com um beijo regado ao melhor espumante do planeta. Videl achava graça, mas também muito sensual beber da boca de seu amado, sentir a língua gelada dele. Quando ela achou que já estava quase bêbada, e mais desinibida, levantou-se e foi para o closet se trocar.

Videl saiu de lá com um robe por cima do conjuntinho, e começou a tirá-lo lentamente na frente de Gohan. O rapaz que já estava excitado desde à tarde, ficou completamente louco e puxou-a para a cama.

-Videl, essa roupa é demais! Nunca vi você tão sexy. - Gohan falava sussurrando ou ouvido dela

- Eu quero você assim mesmo - E levantou as pernas dela, apenas retirando a minúscula calcinha. Gohan passava a língua e o rosto pelas pernas dela, cobertas por uma fina meia de seda que ele fez questão em manter. Ele então a pôs de quatro na cama e começou a lamber seu sexo até Videl quase gozar. Videl colocou seu amado deitado e retirou sensualmente a bermuda de Gohan e passou a chupá-lo com volúpia:

- Videl vem em mim, quero você dentro!

Videl lambia e se divertia chupando Gohan. Ela ficava muito excitada fazendo isso. Ela então se sentou sobre Gohan e encaixando o membro dele dentro dela. A moça deu um leve suspiro de satisfação e começou a rebolar sobre seu marido deixando ele maluco com a visão dela sensual, de corpete e liga, rebolando em seu pau:

-Videl, você me deixa louco de tesão! Te amo tanto minha linda.

-Ai Gohan, é tão bom te sentir duro dentro de mim, meu corpo fica tão quente...

Gohan aumentou a velocidade, metendo mais forte dentro dela, o que fez com que eles gozassem logo, acalmando seus corpos.

Quando estavam deitados, Videl logo voltou a acariciar o corpo de Gohan, levando sua boca até a orelha do rapaz, passando a língua por dentro, e sussurrando:

-Gostou da minha surpresa então? Foi a Lunch que me deu... Presente de formatura!

-Adorei meu amor! Adoro suas surpresas! - Gohan abriu o corpete de Videl para poder massagear os seios dela.

-Gohan... Você já teve alguma fantasia comigo?

-Como assim Videl... É sempre em você que eu penso em minhas fantasias...

-Não Gohan... Se você já me imaginou vestida de alguma maneira diferente...

Gohan pensou um pouco e conseguiu se lembrar de que uma vez, logo que começaram a namorar que ele imaginou ela com o uniforme escolar, coisas que eles não usavam na Orange Hight school, mas que ele teria gostado de vê-la...

-Então você queria uma colegial...Seu pervertido...

-Eu não queria UMA colegial, eu queria ver você de colegial...Naquela época...

-E você Videl...Já imaginou algo? - Gohan perguntou enquanto deitava a moça de costas e lambia suas coxas, contornando a cinta liga com sua língua, fazendo-a gemer arrepiada.

-O que mais eu posso querer tendo um Super Saiyajin na minha cama? - Videl empinou o Bumbum ficando de quatro, olhando para trás pedido para Gohan penetrá-la. Videl sentiu uma luz forte brilhar e o membro de Gohan arrombando-a de uma só vez. Ela só pode ver seus cabelos loiros seus olhos verdes encarando-a enquanto a possuía.

Videl, como sempre, caiu exausta depois do amor. Gohan a levara a um êxtase extremo, que a fazia quase perder os sentidos por uns segundos. Eles então a acolheu em seus braços e os dois dormiram tranqüilamente.

Na manhã seguinte, após o café, Videl saiu às compras, queria preparar uma janta especial para Gohan, e tinha outra idéia fixa em mente também. Iria ver se tinha como realizá-la. Gohan foi para o meio da mata, ao lado da casa para poder treinar um pouco.

Videl, ao chegar ao centrinho do vilarejo, foi até uma loja ao lado da escola local e perguntou se eles vendiam uniformes escolares. A moça então provou alguns números, ficando feliz em saber que ainda mantinhas as medidas de quando estava no colegial. A roupa era simples, pois a escola local não tinha luxos. Era constituída de uma camisa branca com um colete bordô xadrez, um lenço e saia rodada vermelha, e meias brancas até o joelho. Videl logo saiu contente para ir ao mercadinho comprar alguns ingredientes. Quando Videl ia para casa, por estradinha de chão batido que passava por detrás do colégio, o homem do dia anterior, o senhor que fedia a whisky, a esperava no logo fechou a cara.

- Bom dia mocinha, eu posso lhe ajudar com as compras?

-Não precisa! São apenas duas sacolas.

-Bom então ao menos posso lhe acompanhar no caminho para casa....?

Videl não respondeu.

-Me diga Videl... Seu pai aprova esse seu casamento?

-Claro! Do que você está falando?

-Estou falando que este seu noivo ou namoradinho, é um rapaz sem futuro. A gente vê pelos modos dele que veio de família pobre, provavelmente um aproveitador qualquer que lhe encantou com uma montoeira de músculos adquiridos a base de anabolizantes... Logo, logo ele lhe abandonará e levará seu dinheiro minha flor!

Videl fechou os olhos e os punhos de tanta raiva. Mas se acalmou. Esse homem devia ser um só alcoólatra chato e metido.

-Olha... O senhor realmente não sabe o que diz. Eu casei por amor e pronto. Se quiser referências sobre meu esposo pergunte à Universidade Federal de Satã City. Agora por favor, me deixe em paz e vá cuidar de sua vida. - Videl acelerou o passo para deixá-lo para trás, porém foi impedida pelos braços dele segurando seus punhos. A moça deixou as sacolas caírem e forçou os punhos soltando-se das garras do homem.

-Nossa! Você é fortinha hem menina! Bem filha daquele homem.

-Me deixe em paz seu imundo nojento! Saia do meu caminho, por favor!

O Homem então prensou Videl contra o muro da escola, apertando-a com o peso de seu volumoso corpo.

-Olha como fala meu anjo! Não sabe com que está falando não é docinho?

Videl apenas cuspiu na cara dele e se desvencilhou. O Homem, porém a parou com uma arma apontada e encostada em suas costas. Videl estremeceu e parou. Respirou fundo e soube o que fazer. O Homem prensou novamente a moça contra o muro e começou a passar a mão em suas pernas:

- Agora você vai ser minha bonequinha! Acha que não vi você me provocando na praia ontem com aquele biquíni, rebolando para mim?

-Você é louco! Um pervertido. Você vai realmente se arrepender. - Videl aumentou seu Kii, mas a intenção dela não era lutar, e sim chamar a atenção de Gohan, o que logo surtiu efeito, pois o rapaz assim que sentiu o Kii dela expandir e vibrar de uma maneira perturbadora voou até o local e em questão de segundo se achou atrás do homem, sem que este tivesse notado.

Quando o velhote ia passar a mão novamente em Videl, Gohan segurou o punho dele, fazendo seus ossos da mão dele estalar, quebrando. O homem berrou de dor deixando a arma cair. Gohan apenas o olhava seriamente e o homem, com a outra mão que estava livre, ainda pegou um canivete que ficava no bolso e levou até a barriga de Gohan. O Saiyajin apenas sorriu e deixou que ele terminasse a ação. O homem gritou alto quando viu a lâmina apenas entortar em contato com a pele do rapaz. Gohan então segurou o outro braço dele e foi alertado por Videl:

-Gohan não vale a pena... Mantenha a calma...

-Sim Videl eu sei... Só vou fazer com que ele pare de querer abusar de mulheres por ai - E Gohan acertou o homem com uma joelhada nos testículos fazendo-o desmaiar de dor.

Quando ele acordou estava voando, pensou que tivesse morrido, mas logo notou que estava sendo segurado pelo rapaz. Gohan posou em um lugar distante, no meio de um matagal soltando o velho por lá dizendo que estava mais ou menos há 20 quilômetros da cidade mais próxima.

Videl passou o dia ranzinza por causa do acontecimento. Seu humor só foi melhorar à tardinha quando Gohan a empurrou para a cozinha cobrando a janta que ela prometera.

Videl separou todos os ingredientes, abriu uma garrafa de vinho branco para ir bebericando, colocou um avental e abriu o livro de receitas. Gohan a acompanhava de perto, bebendo vinho e rindo da falta de jeito da esposa.

-Gohan... Eu preciso te confessar uma coisa... - Videl disse, sem jeito.

-Agora Videl que você vai confessar? Depois de nos casarmos? É muita insensibilidade sua...- Gohan debochou.

-Ai deixa eu falar!

-Fale...

-Eu não sei cozinhar!Nunca cozinhei na minha vida. Nem sei fritar um ovo!

Gohan caiu na gargalhada, dando uns tapas na bunda dela:

-Videl vou pedir a anulação do nosso casamento! Você me enganou! Pensei que tinha casado com uma mulher útil e prendada! Hahahahahahaha...Ora Videl, quem que não sabe disso...Você viveu cercadas de cozinheiras...E nunca se interessou em aprender a cozinhar também!

Videl corou e gritou:

-Cale a boca Gohan! Eu não sou útil então? Você quer uma esposa ou uma escrava?Eu não sirvo pra nada é?

-Quero as duas ué? Não pode agora? E você serve sim... Preciso de alguém pra me satisfazer na cama, sou homem tenho necessidades...Hahahahahahaah, Gohan gargalhava mais ainda vendo que as provocações surgiram efeito em Videl que começou a soquear o peito de Gohan com força gritando que ele era um idiota. O rapaz que ria mais ainda silenciou Videl com um beijo, tomando a colher de pau da mão dela dizendo que ele ia preparar o jantar dos dois e tentar ensinar Videl.

-Você cozinha por acaso?

-Aprendi alguma coisa não é Videl? Passei um ano com meu pai na Seishin to Toki no Heya, fora o período em que treinei com Piccolo. Mas ainda não posso me intitular como gourmet... hehehehehe.

Gohan então preparou, com a ajuda de Videl um Risoto de Fungi Sechi, algo um pouco complicado e sofisticado para principiantes. O prato ficou um pouco salgado demais e seco demais, porém para os dois jovens tudo estava bom e a janta foi divertida, regada a muito vinho para amenizar o sal extra que Videl colocou no arroz. Gohan fez Videl lavar a louça. A moça protestou, mas ele ameaçou devolvê-la de novo. Videl já estava mais alegre e brincou dizendo que ia se juntar a um grupo feminista que batalha pelos diretos das mulheres.

Gohan arrastou Videl para o quarto. Queria que ela colocasse o conjuntinho da noite passada. Videl concordou, porém sabendo que o traje do dia era outro. Porém ela sentiu certa vergonha, certo medo. "bobagem - Pensou ela- Gohan adora essas brincadeiras". Videl então entortou a garrafa de vinho e bebeu tudo que restava pelo gargalo, entrou no closet e se arrumou como uma colegial, deixando por baixo apenas uma calcinha minúscula branca, prendendo seus cabelos já mais longos, com um rabo de cavalo enlaçado com um tope, à moda estudante. Videl se olhou e achou que parecia ter novamente 16 anos ou menos até... Ela riu dando giros na frente do espelho!

-Videl você está demorando muito pra se arrumar... -Gohan falou isso abrindo a porta do closet dando de cara com uma colegial alegre se olhando no espelho. - Videl...

-Pois não, sensei?- Videl fez uma reverência baixando de leve sua cabeça.

Gohan soube que deveria entrar no joguinho dela, então a pegou pela mão e levou-a até a cama. Ele sentou-se e pôs Videl em seu colo. - Videl, você é uma aluna muito dedicada.

-Você acha sensei? É que eu faço tudo que o professor pedir...

-Então o sensei vai te ensinar algumas coisas especiais hoje... - Gohan começou a passar a mão por dentro das coxas dela, tocando de leve o clitóris, por cima da calcinha. Videl gemeu e fez que "sim" com a cabeça. - O rapaz abriu sua calça, deitou-se e pôs a cabeça de Videl entre suas pernas e a moça começou a chupar.

-Com os seios - Gohan ordenou, e Videl encaixou o membro do Saiyajin entre seus seios, esfregando para cima e para baixo, enquanto chupava a ponta fazendo uma legítima Espanhola que deixou Gohan louco.

- Videl, você é uma aluna muito safadinha...Você gosta disso, não é?

Videl novamente concordou com a cabeça e quando Gohan estava quase gozando, ele pediu que ela ficasse de pé e tirasse sua calcinha. Videl obedeceu, tirando a calcinha por de baixo da saia rodada, perguntando a seu sensei o que ele iria fazer com ela.

Gohan respondeu dizendo que ia ensinar uma matéria nova, e ela como uma boa aluna deveria fazer tudo direitinho como ele mandasse. O rapaz apoio ela conta parede, encaixando-se nas costas da moça. Ele desceu suavemente as mãos pelo corpo dela, acariciando os seios, a cintura, mordendo seu pescoço. Videl gemia, mas controlava-se para não sair da brincadeira.  
Gohan então, começou a masturbar Videl, encharcando seus dedos no mel da moça para logo em seguida, fazê-la lamber seus dedos úmidos com a própria excitação.

O Saiyajin segurou firme na cintura da moça, puxando-a para trás, fazendo-a ficar com o bumbum empinadinho para ele. Gohan passou a mão, e foi descendo até chegar com seu rosto nas nádegas da menina. Ele então não poupou esforços e lambeu cada parte dela, indo lentamente entre as nádegas, adentrando-as com sua língua e percorrendo todo sexo dela. Com um dedo indicador, Gohan penetrou no ânus dela, enquanto chupava as outras partes. Videl rebolava excitada já implorando para ser penetrada.  
Gohan então parou e levantou seu corpo prensando contra o dela, pelas costas. Ele segurou bem firma no quadril de Videl e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Calma ai Videl! Quem manda aqui é seu sensei. Você sabe o que acontece com alunas desobedientes? - Gohan então posicionou seu pau na entrada do cuzinho de Videl que estremeceu. Ele acariciou com cuidado seus cabelos e Videl balançou sua cabeça de um lado para o outro dizendo que não, porém ela sentia-se tão excitada que na verdade tinha vontade de experimentar e sentia muito tesão em fazer isso. Gohan, porém não a penetrou, por medo que ela sentisse dor, mas a compensou colocando-a de quatro apoiada na cama, e metendo em sua vagina intensamente, fazendo-a gozar rápido, já que estava muito estimulada. Gohan, porém segurou-se fazendo com que Videl tivesse mais dois orgasmos antes dele terminar.

Depois do sexo, os dois foram para o Ofurô da casa relaxar. Gohan abraçou Videl, e acariciou seus cabelos, dizendo o quanto ele amara estas surpresas todas e que ele estava muito feliz. Feliz como nunca!Os dois relaxaram na hidromassagem, e depois foram dormir.

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. O que foi até interessante para o casal que pode desfrutar de todos os cantos da casa para se amarem de formas diferentes. Na mesa da sala, na mesa da cozinha, enquanto eles tentavam fazer o almoço, no jardim. Nem na hora do filme Gohan dava folga para Videl. Logo a colocava em seu colo e começava a estimular a moça que não demorava a cair em tentação e esquecer o filme de vez.

O casal também foi conhecer as praias vizinhas. Voaram pelas ilhas ao redor, por todo arquipélago. Conheceram lugares lindo, com vegetação fechada. Tomaram banho de cachoeira, subiram entre colinas. Videl fotografava tudo e Gohan curtia cada minuto.

Uma tarde ela ligou para seu pai contando como estava a viagem e contou sobre o homem que a atormentou. Ela disse o nome e Satã lembrou-se dele como um vigarista que havia sido preso já por desvio de dinheiro da empresa da ex- esposa, a qual ele era acusado de ter assassinado. Videl se arrepiou, e disse o que Gohan havia feito com ele, o que fez Satã dar gargalhadas.

Os dias passaram rápido e infelizmente o casal, num fim de tarde se despediu da ilha e dos caseiros que sempre foram muito eficientes e discretos. Eles levaram consigo, algumas lembranças para família, principalmente para Goten que fez uma lista de presentes, muita saudades desses dias que ficariam para sempre em


	23. Chapter 23 Tempos

Tempos...

Videl estava na janela de seu quarto. Havia ido ali dobrar algumas roupas e parou contemplando a paisagem... As montanhas vizinhas, o céu tranqüilo da Montanha Paozu. Há quanto tempo ela morava ali? Fazia mais de três anos, mas pareciam apenas alguns meses, algumas semanas, porém em outras ocasiões sentia como se tivesse morado ali a vida inteira, sentia uma ligação intensa a este lugar como sendo seu lar definitivo de onde jamais sairia.

Ela respirou fundo o ar das montanhas. Sentiu-se feliz, mas melancólica. Gohan era um ótimo marido, porém trabalhava demais.

Há algum tempo ele havia sido promovido a professor titular e possuía um laboratório a seu dispor e um gabinete de onde coordenava seus orientados em diversas pesquisas. Ele também regia várias cadeiras do curso e possuía muitos artigos publicados internacionalmente o que lhe trazia renome conseguindo assim, mais bolsas e financiamentos para suas pesquisas. Por isso precisava viajar muito.

Ele continuava treinando, e tinha hora certa do dia para isso. Seu pai sendo seu vizinho, não o deixaria esmorecer. Mas Videl gostava disso. Adorava o ver treinando pela janela, com Goku, Goten, Trunks que geralmente vinha junto (quando vegeta liberava). Ele era lindo. Admirava seu corpo forte e sua agilidade. Para ela, ele era o melhor Sayiajin e via o quanto ele extravasava enquanto treinava. Videl também continuava lutando... Ela treinava com ele várias vezes para não perder a forma e não enferrujar.

Agora fazia dez dias que ele estava longe. Dez dias, fora os outros cinco, no início do mês que ele ficou em um congresso. Ela se perguntou como ele, que viveu a vida livre na natureza agüentava tantas salas, laboratórios e burocracias.

Videl sacudiu a cabeça. Precisava organizar algumas coisas, pois Gohan voltaria hoje à noite e ela não queria perder tempo depois terminando os serviços. Ela então sentou na escrivaninha e com um pedaço de papel começou a listar o que precisaria comprar pra mandar fazer o jantar de Gohan que voltaria faminto, como sempre. Ela pôs-se a escrever, imaginando o jantar farto que ele teria, quando sentiu um vento frio entrando e batendo em suas costas. Ela se perguntou se não havia fechado a janela da sacada, mas não se lembrava de nem ao menos tê-la aberto.

Quando a mulher se levantou, levou um susto ao dar de cara com seu marido parado á beira da sacada de ternos e gravata, mala em mãos aguardado que Videl o notasse.

- Aahhhh Gohan que susto!!! Por kami! Que modos de entrar em casa!Parece seu pai...

-Ah Videl, desculpa. É muito mais gostoso entrar pelo quarto sem ter que passar pela sala!

-Mas porque voltou antes? Ainda é de tarde, pelo que tinha me dito, seu vôo era só a noitinha...

-Sai mais cedo... Estava com a mente exausta... Não peguei o avião. Vim voando mesmo, os aviões são muito lentos! Estava com fome e saudades da comidinha de casa...

-Vou agora mesmo pedir pra cozinheira preparar o jantar... Eu ia comprar mais coisas, mas com o que temos já sai uma boa janta!- Videl disso isso se dirigindo a porta de saída do quarto.

Gohan, porém com sua velocidade parou á frente de Videl antes que ela abrisse a porta, fazendo-a se assustar novamente.

-Calma Videl... Eu não vou morrer de fome...Relaxa! - Gohan abraçou-a, e beijou seu pescoço.

Videl sabia o que ele ia querer. Sempre voltava assim, com muitas saudades. Depois dos dias de separação os dois amavam-se com furor, como nos primeiros dias, e Gohan fazia questão de tê-la só para ele nos dias em que chegava de volta.

Videl estava na cama, deitada nos braços de Gohan. Eles conversavam e Gohan contava á ela toda viagem que havia feito, os assuntos abordados, os encontros com outros autores importantes... Ela escutava com atenção, mas estava relaxada, a voz o cheiro a pele de Gohan a acalmava e ela estava quase adormecendo.

-Psiuuu Videl, me desculpe lhe importunar com assuntos tão chatos - Gohan acariciava sua bochecha com seu dedo indicador dobrado.

-Imagina meu amor. Eu só fiquei com sono. Mas vou lá em baixo ver se a cozinheira começou a preparar o jantar. Aproveite e vá tomar um banho...

Gohan seguiu a sugestão de Videl. Ele se levantou e depois de uma grande espreguiçada se dirigiu à suíte para um banho de ofurô demorado e quente.

Videl também se levantou. Vestiu seu hobe de lã e uma calça soltinha. Antes de descer, porém ela abriu a gaveta e pegou seu anticoncepcional para tomar a pílula do dia. Ela olhou, se confundiu um pouco na cartela e depois de verificar bem os dias notou que havia se esquecido de tomar dois comprimidos."Não acredito, esqueci de novo!" - pensava ela - "Sempre que Gohan viaja eu me perco em minha rotina e acabo esquecendo de tomar". Videl tomou a pílula do dia e mordeu o lábio inferior. Esse mês era a segunda vez que isso acontecia! Na viagem de Gohan passada ela esquecera três pílulas. Não seguidas como dessa vez, pulara a cartela falhando alguns dias e estava completamente desregulada. "Meu Kami onde ando com a cabeça? Daqui um pouco começo a ter sangramentos e cólicas... Preciso ordenar minha mente mês que vem..Já faz meses que estou nesse esquecimento!"

Ela guardou a cartela, e voltou sua atenção ao jantar, pois seu estômago já estava reclamando e Gohan deveria estar morto de fome.

Nas semanas que se seguiram o casal esteve muito junto. Videl estava contente, pois Gohan não viajaria por um bom tempo e estava passando muito tempo em casa com ela.

Videl trabalhava administrando os negócios de seu pai. Ela aprendera com o tempo a lidar com isso e era expert em arrumar as encrencas que seu pai arranjava na compra e venda de imóveis e ações. E para isso não precisava sair de casa. Tinha no escritório computador, internet e tudo que precisava para trabalhar em paz sem ter que conviver com muitas pessoas, nem ter que aturar o ego de seu pai todos os dias.

Muitas vezes Videl ficava com Chi-Chi conversando ajudando a sogra em várias coisas. Ela aprendera muito com Chi-Chi. Tanto na cozinha quanto sobre os Saiyajins. Muito que soube do passado foram histórias que sua sogra contou detalhadamente - Muitas vezes banhadas à lagrimas e dramalhões - mas com detalhes, o que a fez conhecer toda infância de seu marido e todas dificuldades que passaram pelo percurso da vida.

Numa dessas tardes, Chi-Chi comentou que gostaria de fazer uma festa de aniversário para Goku, ali mesmo no pátio deles para os amigos mais próximos, já que o inverno estava indo embora e os ventos da primavera já sopravam mais quentes. Ela pediu para Videl a ajudar nos preparativos. A moça gostou da idéia e as duas marcaram para o dia seguinte começar a pensar na decoração, no cardápio (mais importante) já que Goku nunca festejava seu aniversário direito, querendo sempre, apenas ter muita comida.

No dia seguinte, porém, Videl não compareceu ao encontro marcado pelas duas. No seu lugar mandou a cozinheira para ajudar Chi-Chi na preparação dos doces. A cozinheira comentou com Chi-Chi que Videl estava de cama pois acordara se sentindo mal. Ela tinha feito um chá para a moça de manhã, que nem café tomou, apenas bebeu o chá e se deitou na cama levantando apenas para ir ao banheiro. Chi-Chi ficou preocupada e disse que queria chama rum médico para a nora.

- Não se preocupe dona Chi-Chi! É só um desarranjo! Ontem a menina comeu demais... Passou o dia beliscando tudo que era coisa fora de hora, comeu tanta bobagem! Parecia criança! Certamente isso é só um mal estar, amanhã ela "tá" boa - A cozinheira sorriu, inocente.

Nos dias seguintes Videl conseguiu ir até a casa dos Sons para ajudar Chi-Chi na preparação da festa, porém a mulher mais velha notou que ela andava pálida e sonolenta:

- O que você tem Videl? Não melhorou ainda? Porque não vamos ao médico agora á tarde...

- Não se incomode Chi-Chi-san! Eu ando nervosa com meu pai... Ele tem feito cada burrada! Se não fosse a Lunch acho que ele já tinha perdido tudo!Estou apenas ansiosa demais, acho que isso tem feito mal ao meu estômago... Fora que eu não tenho me disciplinado... De noite como muito e muita porcaria... Noite passada Gohan até me xingou...

Chi-Chi olhou estranho para Videl, mas calou-se. A festinha seria no dia seguinte algumas coisas ainda precisavam ser terminadas. Todos estavam sabendo e haviam confirmado presença. Depois de amanhã falaria melhor com sua nora e com seu filho mais velho, que por mais inteligente que ele fosse, em algumas coisas ainda era ingênuo e cego...

* * *

A festa de Goku corria tranqüila e alegre. Era uma festa simples, a cara de Goku, apesar da quantidade estrambólica de pessoal estava reunido, uns estavam sentados em toalhas no chão e conversavam, outros brincavam, outros ainda se serviam dos quitutes de Chi-Chi.

Vegeta estava sentado cuidando da filha que dava os primeiros passos, ensaiando uma corrida e brincava com os insetos ao redor do pai. Ao lado dele estavam Bulma, Chi-Chi e Número 18 com sua filhinha, que volta e meia ajudava Bra a pegar as libélulas e grilos. As três conversavam amenidades até que Bulma comentou:

-Escuta Chi-Chi, onde está Videl e Gohan? Eles estão viajando? Porque não chegaram ainda?

-Não estão não! Videl anda meio doente, deve ser isso, mas eles garantiram que viriam.

-Devem estar namorando... Ainda é cedo. Jovens gostam de acordar tarde! - 18 comentou, com uma risada de canto.

-Acho que tem alguma coisa acontecendo... Vou esperar mais um pouco senão vou lá ver! - Chi-Chi falou.

Alguns minutos depois, Gohan chegou com Videl apoiada em seu braço esquerdo, andando pálida e de vagar. Ela sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado das mulheres e Gohan ficou junto á ela.

-Bom dia a todos - Os dois cumprimentaram!

-Que houve meu kami! - Bulma exclamou.

-Parece que um caminhão passou em cima de você, Videl - 18 falou, sempre muito simpática.

-Videl anda mal do estômago. Há dias vem se alimentando mal, às vezes não come às vezes come muito e põe tudo para fora. Ela não me deixou chamar o médico, mas amanhã mesmo ela não escapa de ir à clínica.

As mulheres mais velhas se olharam. Até Vegeta notou a troca de olhares dela e sorriu de canto enquanto ficava de olho em Bra.

As trocas de olhares foram cortadas por Goku que chegou rindo feliz, com copos de chope numa das mãos e uma bandeja de empadinhas na outra oferecendo para seu filho e nora.

Gohan aceitou satisfeito ficando com toda bandeja para ele, já Videl recusou e saiu correndo em direção à casa dos sons onde se trancou no banheiro.

-Uée?? O que ela tem? Não entendi... Será que fiz algo errado? - Goku perguntou, estranhando a reação da nora.

Gohan suava, preocupado:

-Vou levar Videl agora ao médico. Deve haver plantões na cidade. É todo dia assim agora. Vomita por nada, sem ao menos ter comido.

-Gohan!!! Vamos lá na cidade. Eu levo vocês com o shunkan idou! Não se deve brincar com doença...

-Kakarotto, incrível como você continua imbecil!

-Eiii Vegeta! O que eu lhe fiz agora?

-Você é um energúmeno. Me faz rir.

-Vocês dois podem parar ai! Gohan espere Videl voltar. Não precisa se precipitar!

-Mas mãe... Ela pode estar muito mal...

-Não nega o sangue de energúmeno. Inútil ter estudado tanto!- Vegeta completou sem nem olhar para eles.

Videl voltou acompanhada por Bulma que havia ido ajudá-la. Ela bebia um copo de água enquanto sentava em uma cadeira ao lado das mulheres. A moça respirava fundo tentando fazer a vertigem e o enjôo repentino passar. Gohan segurava em sua mão e abanava um pouco.

-Videl - Falou Chi-Chi seriamente - Você tem tido algum outro sintomas além desses ultimamente?

-Não que eu lembre Chi-Chi-san, apenas uma sonolência, mas acho que é pela fraqueza. Por quê?

-Videl querida - Bulma falava enquanto olhava para as outras mulheres - Você já parou para pensar que pode estar grávida?

Videl e Gohan se olharam. Umas gotas se formaram na testa dele e Videl falou firme:

-Ah Bulma-san... Isso não... Não é possível. Eu tomo pílula.

-Mas como anda sua menstruação filha? - Chi-Chi perguntou experiente.

-Minha menstruação... Deixa-me ver... Ela veio falhada mês passado... Anda um pouco atrasada... Mas isso é porque - Videl empalideceu e sua voz falhou - I-isso é porque eu andei esquecendo várias pílulas na cartela - A voz dela diminuía de tom a cada palavra - E-eu andei relaxando um pouquinho nos últimos meses...- Videl olhava para o chão suando.

-Sabe quanto atrasada ela está? - Bulma perguntou.

-Acho que uns 15... Não, espera ai... Uns 20 dias... Acho - Videl engoliu a seco enquanto fazia contas e tentava lembrar-se direito.

-É filha. Não é bom esquecer a pílula. Ainda mais com um Saiyajin - Chi-Chi dizia isso em um tom doce, acariciando a nora que não ousava levantar a face.

-Mas não vamos nos precipitar não é? Vou lá na cidade comprar uns testes e já volto - Bulma disse.

Nesse momento Goku que havia saído para ir ver os meninos voltava trazendo os meninos:

-E ai Vegeta! Vamos lá lutar com os meninos! Levante sua bunda do chão!´

-Cale sua boca kakarotto. Eu não luto contra Ojiichan. Acho que você deveria ficar na praça jogado damas de boina com os outros velhotes Hahahahahahaha - Vegeta ria, implicando com Goku.

-Hunn? Ojiichan? - Goku perguntou coçando a cabeça não entendendo nada.

-Fique quieto Vegeta! A gente não tem certeza de nada! - Bulma gritava enquanto tirava sua nave da Cápsula - Já volto!

-Eiii do que vocês estão falando heim? - Goku chamava.

-kakarotto você me prometeu heim! Se a filha do charlatão estiver grávida de uma menina, sua neta vai ser do meu filho! Não esqueceu né?

Goku começou a juntar a peças na cabeça e depois de grande esforço gritou:

-AHHHHH GOOHAN VAI SER PAI!! – Goku arregalou os olhos, colocando a mão na boca, incrédulo.

Goku correu para dentro de casa, para onde Chi-Chi tinha levado Videl e Gohan.

Quando ele chegou, Videl chorava muito, acomodada nos braços de seu marido pedindo perdão a ele:

-Me desculpa Gohan. Eu falhei vários comprimidos... Eu relaxei e nem dei bola. Perdoe-me!

Gohan apenas embalava sua menina e dizia:

-Se acalme Videl. Por favor, fique calma!Ninguém está lhe cobrando nada!

-Mas a gente não tinha planejado nada ainda... Lembra-se, queríamos para mais tarde!

-Ora Videl - Gohan a olhava nos olhos - quer saber? Eu acho ótimo! Espero que você esteja mesmo grávida!Eu seria um homem muito feliz!

- Mas...Mas...Não era hora ainda!

-Como não minha querida? Já estamos casados há quase três anos!

-Filha isso é natural! No casamento a gente relaxa... Esquecimentos acontecem! E esses Sayiajins ai não perdoam - Chi-Chi olhou para Goku e Gohan enquanto tentava animar a menina.

-Videl - Goku dizia - Vai dar tudo certo. Vocês são jovens, mas já tem a vida pronta e tem suporte. Eu e Chi-Chi estávamos aqui sozinhos, há anos atrás quando ela engravidou e nem sabíamos quase de nada. Nós sim éramos muito jovens e inexperientes... Nem Tivemos muito tempo sozinhos, lembra Chi? - Goku segurava na cintura da esposa enquanto rememorava os fatos.

-Lembro Goku! Mas foi tudo tão bom! Fomos tão felizes! Gohan foi a flor no nosso jardim! Faríamos tudo de novo!

Videl estava se acalmando. Realmente não tinha o que temer. E ela, com um gesto de menina indefesa, aninhou-se no colo de Gohan apertando seu rosto contra o peito dele.

-Ora não é verdade que as grávidas ficam manhosas mesmo? - Gohan comentou em brincadeira.

Algum tempo depois Bulma voltou com os testes. Videl fez já sabendo o resultado. Gohan já torcia por ele. E No final a festa de Goku acabou virando uma comemoração e ninguém pode acreditar que Goku seria avô.

Mister satã recebeu a notícia com gritos de felicidade! Era tudo que ele mais queria! Anunciou em todos os jornais, para desagrado de Videl que teve que ficar uns dias presa em casa evitando os repórteres de fofocas.

* * *

Apesar dos primeiros dias turbulentos, Videl teve uma gravidez tranqüila. Porém nunca conseguia ficar sozinha ou em paz. Sempre havia gente com ela. Ora Chi-Chi, ora Lunch, Bulma, Goten, Goku, todos atrás dela querendo saber como ela estava e se estava comendo bem. Chi-Chi e Bulma a encheram de conselhos sobre "como ter uma boa gravidez de uma Saiyajin" e Gohan estava achando tudo muito engraçado.

No dia que Videl e Gohan descobriram o sexo do bebê, Videl ligou a todos para contar. Quando contou a Bulma, esta não agüentou, entrando no jogo de seu marido e de Goku dizendo:

-Trunks querido! Sua prometida está vindo!

O rapaz não entendeu muito bem, mas riu, pois todos ao redor riam alto.

Dias depois de Pan nascer Bulma ofereceu um almoço na Corporação, para que todos conhecessem a mais nova Saiyajin e para que Videl não tivesse trabalho nenhum nem organizando almoço nem arrumando tudo depois.

Novamente todos os amigos estavam reunidos. A chegada da neta de Goku e Chi-Chi era um acontecimento. Todos ali praticamente viram Gohan nascer e nutriam por ele um sentimento de carinho muito paternal. Até Piccolo estava ali, junto a eles, e por mais solitário que fosse sabia que era de alguma forma, parte da família de Gohan e que Pan seria sua família também.

Goku Vegeta e os outros rapazes estavam junto ao quiosque. Vegeta e Goku, dessa vez tomavam apenas suco e beliscavam carne, os outros tomavam chope ou saquê gelado, beliscando petiscos e conversando.

Em um momento a pequena Bra se aproximou dos homens, com sua chuquinha azulada no alto da cabeça e sua boneca arrastando no chão, parando aos pés de Goku que acariciou os cabelos da linda menina. A Sayiajin então puxou o tecido das calças de Goku chamando a atenção dele para ela:

- Ojisan... Ojisan!!

Goku se abaixou para ficar de frente à pequena princesa:

-O que foi, Bra?

-Sabia que meu papa é mais forte do mundo? - Bra falava, com sua linguagem infantil, moldando um sorriso inocente e sincero em seu rosto.

-Sabia sim Bra! Ele é o melhor! - Goku acariciava a menina, sorrindo junto a ela.

- Quanta bobagem!

Todos olharam para trás e viram Yamcha rindo, completamente embriagado, debochando da criança.

-Yamcha...- Goku tentou dizer.

-Vamos parar com essas idiotices ai! Menina! Seu pai não é mais forte porra nenhuma! Ele é um fracassado que nunca chegou aos pés do Goku! Recalcado, perdedor! E além de tudo mentiroso! Fica mentindo pra você, menina! - Yamcha falou, se babando e cuspindo no chão.

Bra então começou a chorar com o tom agressivo de Yamcha e se pôs aos pés dele puxando suas calças insistindo:

-Meu papa é o melhor, é o mais forte! É sim, é sim!! - Gritava ela, chorando.

-Cale sua boca, fedelha, ele é mentiroso e pare de gritar!

Nisso Yamcha tentou se desvencilhar de Bra, ela era forte e segurava firme em sua calça. Ele sacudindo sua perna, tentando fazê-la soltar, mas o que ele conseguiu foi apenas empurrá-la, fazendo-a cair de costas machucando seus cotovelos, causando um berreiro incontrolável da menina.,

O que se passou em seguida foram uma série de acontecimentos em questão de milésimos de segundos.

Trunks correu e pegou Bra no colo e quando todos se deram conta, Yamcha estava sendo prensado na parede por Vegeta que desferia uma seqüência de socos descontrolados no corpo do ex-ladrão.

Todos haviam ido para perto do quiosque já. Bra passou para o colo de Chi-Chi enquanto Trunks e Gohan e Goku tentavam separar Vegeta e Yamcha:

- SEU VERME! COVARDE! TEM QUE AGREDIR CRIANÇAS AGORA? LIXO NOJENTO! OFENDER E MACHUCAR MINHA FILHA NA MINHA CASA! VOCÊ NÃO MERECE NEM ESTAR VIVO. ASQUEROSO!DISCUTIR COM CIANÇAS? É SÓ PARA ISSO QUE VOCÊ PRESTA? - Vegeta gritava, enquanto batia em Yamcha.

Goku e Gohan conseguiram segurar Vegeta, enquanto Trunks segurou Yamcha que mesmo machucado, mantinha um sorriso cínico na face, provocando ainda mais a fúria do príncipe dos Saiyajins.

-Hahaha! _ Ria Yamcha - Vai querer bancar o papai agora? Não vem com essa Vegeta! Ninguém acredita em você! Você mentiu para essa menina que era o melhor! Todos sabem que Goku é o melhor!Você nunca aceitou isso! Mas ao menos sua prole tem que bajular o "Gran príncipe" Não é? Quem aqui vai acreditar que você está preocupado com a menina? Você está como sempre esteve, preocupado apenas com você! Com sua imagem! Com seu orgulho!

-CALE A BOCA VERME! MINHA FILHA... COMO OUSA... COMO OUSA FALAR ISSO DE MIM?? - Vegeta rangia os dentes de tanta raiva, prestes a explodir em Super Saiyajin. - VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NADA. VOCÊ... VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA SEU ANIMAL. VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU SINTOOOOOO! - Vegeta explodiu num grito furioso!

-Hahaha, o velho e arrogante Vegeta agora tentando nos mostrar amor paternal... Preocupação com a pequena. Mentira! Não gostou foi de escutar a verdade!! - Yamcha insistia.

Nisso Vegeta conseguiu se soltar dos braços de Goku e Gohan olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Yamcha, olhou para Bulma que o fitava apreensiva e respirou. O velho Saiyajin puxou um suspiro, relaxando seus músculos, destroncado para o lado o pescoço e respondeu calmamente.

-Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com quem não teve nem capacidade de ter filhos. Como um verme infeliz e solitário como você poderia entender? Você deveria cobrar de sua mulher que não lhe deu filhos não é? Ops! Desculpa! Esqueci que você não teve também capacidade de ter mulher? Aliás, tem não é... Uma por ano... Uma piranha por semestre! - Vegeta estava calmo, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Yamcha - Pelas minhas contas a última mulher que você ficou mais de um ano foi a Bulma não Foi? E isso faz quanto tempo? Vejamos... Uns 15 anos atrás?

Agora era Yamcha quem olhava para o chão. Ele se soltou de Trunks e encarou Vegeta:

-Não tenho mulher porque você roubou a minha! Você entrou aqui nessa casa, seduziu Bulma e usou-a! Usou-a e ela não teve mais escolha quando engravidou. Você manipulou essa família. Você...

-Cala a boca Yamcha! - Bulma chegou gritando, se metendo na conversa. - Quem é você para vir na minha casa, xingar minha filha bebê, caluniar meu marido e destruir a festa dos outros? - Ela fechou os olhos e continuou - Você sabe muito bem que quem seduziu o Vegeta fui eu! Quem o levou pra minha cama fui eu! Você sabe muito bem disso. Quem me traía na cara de todos era você!Você me humilhou e eu não te amei nem um pouco perto do amo esse homem. E sei que ele, mesmo do jeito dele me ama e demonstra muito mais amor que você jamais ousou ter por mim. Amor e respeito! E sei o quanto ele se importa com essa família. Se você tem capacidade para brigar com uma criança foi então, graças a kami, que você não teve filhos!

Bulma se recompôs, respirou fundo e finalizou:

-Agora, por favor. Se retire da minha casa e vá curar seu porre longe daqui.

Yamcha saiu, junto com Pual. Todos entraram em casa, na sala principal. Bulma estava ao sofá com Bra, mais calma.

-Desculpa pela cena gente. Yamcha sempre se descontrola quando bebe. Desculpa Videl, Gohan. A festa era de vocês.

Videl estava terminando de embalar Pan e sentou-se ao lado da anfitriã da casa.

-Ora Bulma, acontece. A gente está até acostumado já - Videl sorriu!

-Amanhã Yamcha se arrepende e vem pedir desculpas, como sempre - Kuririn emendou.

-Com os socos que ele levou, só vai poder vir aqui mês que vem acho - Gohan soltou. - Quando a bebedeira passar, ele vai sentir as dores.

-Bulma, eu acho que Yamcha é frustrado. Ele ainda guarda algumas lembranças do passado. Espero que você possa perdoá-lo. Você também Vegeta. - Goku falou, tentando limpar o lado do antigo amigo.

Senhora Briefs chegou distribuindo sucos e doces para amenizar o clima.

Bra então subiu no colo de sua mãe. Ficou de pé, observando Videl amamentar a recém nascida. Bra estava muito interessada e olhava com muito carinho para a mais nova Saiyajin.

-Bra você quer tocar nela? - Videl perguntou.

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça.

Videl a pôs sentada no sofá e com cuidado colocou a neném no colo de Bra, cuidando para que não caísse. Bra acariciou os cabelos de Pan o que fez a criança sorrir.

-Você gosta dela, Bra? - Videl perguntou.

-Gosto! Ela é muito bonita! Quando ela crescer vai brincá comigo!- Bra falava com sua vozinha infantil.

-Vão brincar sim! Vão ser grandes amigas! - Chi-Chi falou.

- Iihhhh essas duas vão aprontar tanto! Já estou vendo - Trunks falou rindo olhando para Gohan - Você vai ficar careca de preocupação. Você e meu pai! hahahahahaah.

-Cala boca Trunks! - Vegeta rosnou.

O sol se pôs no horizonte da capital. O dia terminou tranqüilo apesar de tudo, com promessas de grandes aventuras aguardando as duas novas Saiyajins. Tantas aventuras que são recheio para uma outra história...!

Fim!  
OBS: Eu precisava fazer o Yamcha apanhar em, ao menos, uma fic minha! ¬¬ Desculpem.


End file.
